Cry to the Moon
by sugardandy
Summary: JacobOC EdBell First my family is attacked and killed by a crazy red head and I find out my brother has been turned into a vampire. Then, on top of everything else, I am stuck in La Push with an overprotective werewolf. There is no way my luck is that bad
1. Sixteen Years

**Between Dreams and Nightmares**

**Twilight/New Moon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon**

**Summary: Angeline's family is attacked by Victoria. Both her parents are killed and her brother is bitten, so she has to stay in La Push with the Blacks with no idea what is really going on. How is she supposed to deal with dead parents, a vampire brother, and a scent irresistible to most werewolves?**

**This takes place two years after New Moon. Jacob Black is 18 years old (in his last year of high school) and Bella is (finally) a vampire and happily married to Edward Cullen (Yay).**

**Jacob is adorable. I still love Edward, but he and Bella belong together, and that kind of leaves poor little Jake without a girlfriend. So I thought to myself like any demented Fanfiction writing fangirl 'why don't I invent him one?' So now Jakie has a girl and he won't be all alone and depressed without Bella. Yay. Everyone's happy!!**

**Chapter #1**

**Sixteen Years**

With a small grin on my face I pulled my camera from my pocket and aimed it expertly at my brother sleeping in the car seat next to me. I had to control my giggling as I snapped the picture. Especially when I looked at it through the little glowing screen. It wasn't a flattering picture at all. His face had been leaning against the back window and along with the fact that his face was distorted from sticking to the glass he had a small river of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. The picture really accented the saliva which made me particularly proud.

"That's not nice," my mother scolded through her giggling. She had obviously caught me in the act through the rear view mirror.

"Print me off a copy," Dad mouthed so mom wouldn't hear him. Mom had understood what he was saying either way and gave him a playful shove.

Greetings all!

My name is Angeline Brooke, but everyone just calls me Angie. I'm sixteen years old and I grew up … well, I never really stayed in one place long enough to really say I grew up anywhere. It all comes with the territory of having a father who is a mountain climbing guide and a mother who is a wild life photographer. I don't really mind it, I've been to tones of cool places, and I am a lot closer to my family than most other kids my age could say.

My family, naturally, consists of my dad, Reese, my mom, Jackie, my brother, Dominic, and myself.

Now I should probably describe myself shouldn't I?

Not many people believe I am as old as I am, you see like my mother I am rather short and thin, so with the exception of my bust I do look pretty young. I have black hair – it's the trend in my family with everyone except my mom whose hair was dark brown so it's close enough – and cut a few inches below my shoulders with long bangs that were always kept out of my eyes by my glasses. My face was another reason why I didn't look my age. I didn't have an overly round face, just round enough to look 'cute', and a small slender button nose. (This is particularly annoying because people are always tempted to pinch my nose or cheeks.) My eyes were the only thing that stood out from the rest of my family because everyone else had brown eyes which came with the dark hair trend. I not only had the largest eyes of the family, but I also had bright blue eyes, something not overly common with black hair.

"Angie, wake up your brother, we're almost there," my father said after another hour of driving. My father had a strong European accent. To be exact it was German. My mother met him when she was traveling around Europe on a shoot and dad ended up being her guide.

Like I said we traveled a _lot_. I had spent a little more than half my life traveling Germany, Switzerland, France, and a little Russia and Japan with my family. The other half was mostly spent traveling across Northern Canada. Not many people can say they had seen so many countries in such a short amount of time and because of my constant moving I dabbled in quite a few of the languages, but I am really only fluent in German, English, and French - with a pathetic vocabulary. It wasn't uncommon for me to mix up words and phrases in everyday speech because of this.

"Yo, sleepyhead," I gave Dominic a gentle nudge and he snorted to alertness mumbling something about pudding and the lunch lady not giving him any rice.

I just giggled. I really should have grabbed a video camera for that one.

My brother was four years older than I am, and like my father he was much taller with messy black hair and light brown eyes. He and dad both got into the same business together so the family never got split up.

Dominic groaned tiredly, "Damn, do I ever have a neck cramp…"

We had just arrived in La Push. I didn't know that much about it. Just that it was some kind of reservation, and we were visiting an old friend of my mom's on our way down to our little college on the other side of La Push. My grandmother was born there, and mom spent most of her life there so she knew it very well.

It was a nice place, very green and natural, a nice change after having to travel through Seattle. I didn't hesitate to snap pictures of the surroundings the instant I opened the door.

I continued to laugh as I swung my legs out of the back of the truck and began going through my pictures. I wanted a second look at that picture of Dominic drooling on the windshield.

Unfortunately for me, Dominic just happened to glance over my shoulder as I was laughing at the picture and he snatched the camera right out of my hand, "Ah, come on, Angie, you're a better photographer than that! I thought you were supposed to find my good side. Why don't I just delete this for you…?"

"Touch that button and die oh' brother of mine and suffer the consequences," I warned as I leapt to try and get my camera back. I was never much of a high jumper so Dominic easily held it just out of my reach.

To taunt me further he made the push of every button dramatic as possible as he went into the menu to select delete. Oh no, there was no way in hell he was going to mess with my camera, the moron barely knows how to work a toaster. Specialized mountain climbing equipment he can handle, but not a camera.

I lunged at his back and climbed so my arms were around his neck. I had him in a semi choke hold and my sudden weight on his back made him stagger slightly in surprise, "Now, unhand my camera, and I might let you live, Dominic!"

"Never," he grunted stubbornly as he held the camera arm's length from his body so I still couldn't snatch it.

"You asked for it," I growled playfully in his ear, "And now you are going down, Dominic Brooke!"

I reached around to his unprotected side and ran my fingernails gently up and down. It made him jump and squirm as he desperately tried to get me off.

Ha-ha, serves him right, I was the only one that knew where his ticklish spot was.

"Honestly, you two give it a rest, people are going to think I raised animals," my mother shook her head as she headed up to the door of the house we had arrived at.

"Angie is the one that isn't playing fair," Dominic complained as I continued to tickle his side mercilessly while clinging to his shoulders, "Get off me you little midget!"

Despite the fact that we were fighting over a camera at the time we were still very close siblings. My brother was my best friend – is that weird for a girl to say – and he always looked out for me. We just happened to enjoy teasing each other to the fullest.

The door opened before mom could get a chance to knock and a man in a wheelchair rolled himself onto the porch, "Jackie Brooke, it's been a long time."

"Billy," Mom gave the man a friendly hug, "You remember my husband, Reese, and my son, Dominic."

"Of course, how could I forget," Billy chuckled. Then his eyes rested on me, though at the time I was still wrestling with my brother for my camera so I wasn't paying attention, "But I don't believe I've met your daughter. If memory serves me right you were still pregnant with her last time I saw you."

"Yes, that's my little Angeline," my mother sighed before turning and calling out to me, "Angie get off your brother already!"

"Just as soon as he admits defeat," I called back.

Dominic laughed, "Never in a million years, midget!"

I continued to tickle his weak point and he was helpless to throw me off. He soon became so eager to escape he forgot about holding the camera out of my reach and I was able to take it back easily. With the arm that I had wrapped around his neck, I reached out and caught the wrist strap with the tips of my fingers. To bad gravity is my natural enemy, and letting go of Dominic's neck was probably one of the most stupid things I could have done.

With nothing holding me up and my brother already trying to toss me off I fell.

What I had expected after that was a very painful reunion with the ground, but what I had not expected was that someone would have been quick to catch me.

A pair of muscular, russet skinned, arms caught me easily under my arms and pulled me in towards an equally muscular – and abnormally warm – chest before I could fall. I looked up at who caught me and I just had to stare for half a second.

The guy was freaking huge to start with, his impressive height easily cleared six-foot-five, it made me feel incredibly puny like a little toothpick since I'm only five-foot-two. He had a prominent jaw line, a few slightly sharp features, and dark eyes that seemed to just stand right out against his russet skin.

Apparently he had just arrived with a car full of his equally massive friends while I was wrestling my brother. They all looked so similar to me. They all had the same muscular build, short cut dark hair, and dark eyes that looked like they wouldn't miss a thing.

"You should be more careful," the guy who had caught me said softly as he set me back on my feet. His voice was husky and low and I hadn't noticed until he let go of me that his skin was insanely hot, almost like he had a high fever.

"Uh, thanks," I murmured as I glanced between him and his friends. Damn, I really was short now wasn't I? I don't think the top of my head would make it to anywhere near their shoulders.

Billy gave a small smile, "Jackie, this is my son, Jacob."

My mom looked positively stunned, "Whoa, Billy, what have you been feeding him? Last time I saw him he was just a little kid."

"A lot can happen in sixteen years," Billy reminded.

"We can see that," my father was half laughing.

"Why don't you stay for some lunch?" asked Billy, "You aren't in that much of a hurry, are you Reese?"

My father nodded in agreement, "You're right. Why not stay for a few minutes and chat? We certainly have enough to catch up on, and our boys haven't seen each other since they were toddlers."

"I just came to get some shoes," Jacob interrupted. That was the first time I noticed Jacob was walking around without any shoes on and didn't seemed to be bothered by the fact that it was mildly cold out. It wasn't hard to figure out why he had a fever, but I still didn't get why he was barefoot in the first place.

Billy shook his head and muttered something about just letting him roam around in his socks.

After getting some shoes Jacob and his friends left with a quick goodbye. My family and I stayed at the house to have a little lunch. It wasn't much, just some munchies. Most of the time was spent in deep conversation between the adults, but I enjoyed listening so I wasn't bored.

For instance I got to hear about my grandmother - mom's side - and how she grew up in La Push, and how silly she was as a girl.

I never did get the chance to meet grandma because she died before I was born. I was the child that took after my dad's side of the family, while my brother was said to look more like my mom's father, who was born in Forks. Other than the dark hair we didn't look that much alike especially since I was the one born with the palest skin possible, and my brother had almost permanently tan coloured skin.

About two hours later we had to go and Billy handed my mom the key to the little cottage we would be staying in. It was, after all, what we had come to get in the first place.

With a lot of long good-byes and a few hugs we were off again to our cottage just outside La Push.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000

**Very brief Jacob appearance in this chapter, but heck, it's only the first chapter. There'll be plenty of opportunities for Jacob appearances as time goes on. **

**I'd like at least a few reviews before I continue, just for encouragement, I won't continue with a story no one likes. It may be slow updating once in a while, but I'll definitely continue if people like it. But I ask that you wait a chapter or two before saying whether you like it or not. This is only the intro chapter after all. NO FLAMES, PWEASE!!! Constructive criticism welcome.**

**Ciao all, I gotta get some shuteye now, leave some reviews, pretty please!! **

**Starchip13**


	2. Panic at the Campsite

**Chapter #2**

**Panic at the Campsite**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon. Those books belong to Stephanie Meyer. I'm just borrowing the characters for a while!**

00000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The cottage was quite the puny thing. It was basically one big room with an old fashioned bath room attached. The one room had a sink, stove, and a fridge at the far end with a small round table in the middle and an old couch – probably a reject couch no one wanted anymore – sat under the window. When the table was pushed aside the couch would fold out into a double bed where my parents would sleep. There was a little trap door in the ceiling by the counter that lead to a loft with another two cramped beds where my brother and I made ourselves right at home.

We had already gotten eating out of the way so we made quick work of unpacking our things from the truck.

Shortly after my mother said wanted to go out into the woods to get some pictures so she packed her hiking gear and extra film. My father packed his things so he could go with her for some _alone_ just for mom and dad parent hiking.

It wasn't for her work or anything since this was supposed to be a vacation. That was the joke in our family about our so called _vacation_ because for us camping and hiking like we planned on was work on our own hours and with no dead line.

"You up for some boating squirt?" Dominic asked as he untied the canoe from the top of the truck.

I shrugged and helped him take the boat off the truck and down to the river. It didn't take much to prepare, just our backpacks - which carried everything we needed anyway -, our oars, and a good shove into the water.

It was a very calm day and the water was perfect for boating. The shallow waves rolled along lazily back to shore with the breeze and tipped the boat up and down slightly as we went.

As we rowed our way along the shore I began snapping pictures of the cliffs and the forests that lined the shores. It all made for some amazing shots and we stayed out on the water for hours as the sun started to sink below the horizon. We nibbled on some snack mixes we had in our backpacks since we had eaten our fill at Billy's earlier. Besides my parents had a habit of going for long hikes so they would likely be back late.

"How long do you think we'll be staying?" I asked absently as we let the tide slowly push us back into shore.

"You never know," he shrugged, "We could be here for a few weeks or we could be here for a few months. You never know with Mom and Dad. They're pretty restless Angie, so they haven't lingered in one place for long in their lives."

"You think we'll be the same when we're older?" I couldn't help but laugh.

Dominic shrugged again, "Maybe. I just know I can't see myself settling down in a city someplace pushing papers."

I nearly choked an almond when he said that, he was right, it was hard to picture. It was also rather funny.

We were vaguely within sight of the campsite as the sun nearly disappeared altogether. The sky was turning shades of light purple, pink, and blue when the outline of the cottage came into view.

What caught me off guard was seeing a flash when I looked off in the distance, "That was Mom's camera. I didn't think they'd be back before us."

"Maybe they wanted to start supper early," Dominic sudjested, "If I had known mom was taking pictures I probably would have smiled."

"We're to far away for that moron," I had used an odd tone. It was odd, mom was a professional photographer and she specialized in wildlife and outdoor photos. Why would she be taking a picture of us from such a distance in such poor light? We'd look like a random black shape if we even showed up at all. It was weird.

We began rowing to shore to meet our parents and turned the boat over on the sand when we noticed there were no lights on anywhere. It was dark and lousy light, the kind that made me stumble over my own feet. So why would Mom and Dad be walking around blind?

My foot struck something hard that felt to light to be a rock. I picked it up as Dominic continued back up to the cabin and I examined it, and to my surprise it was my mom's camera. It looked like it had simply been tossed aside into the sand which was even weirder than the picture she took of us on the lake. Mom cherished her equipment, and her camera was like an extra limb for her. Things were quickly beginning to make me uneasy.

I was about to run and catch up to Dominic when I felt something warm and sticky on the back of the camera. It was hard to see in almost non-existent light but I didn't necessarily need to see it to figure out what it was. It was much to dark to be water, and also much too thick. The coppery smelling substance clung between my fingers like … blood.

A scream choked in my suddenly very dry throat so all I could muster was a pathetic little whimper as I stared in horror at a blood spattered camera.

It took a few minutes before my brain was working well enough to tell me to go find Dominic and see what on earth was going on. I took off up the beach kicking up large amounts of damp sand as I ran.

"Dominic!" I yelled between short breathes.

It took me much longer than it should have to reach the cabin, and as I ran for the door it burst open. And I don't mean someone swung it open, something was literally sent flying through the damn door and shattered it to a million splinters. I jumped back so I could shield my eyes from the debris.

The light inside the cabin was suddenly flicked on flooding light across the small yard and driveway by the cabin. What I saw made bile rise quickly in my throat. It was a complete bloodbath; _everything_ was soaked or coated in the thick oozing dark red liquid, everything including the two limp bodies of my parents sprawled across the grass.

Then there was the thing that had been thrown through the door and landed a couple short yards away. It was my brother. His body lay in a heap, his leg bent unnaturally to one side, but his eyes were open and I could tell he was still conscious.

A shadow slowly emerged from inside the tiny cabin and stepped out into the cool night air. A woman with wild red hair that clung to her blood stained face. The crimson liquid dripped with the mixture of saliva off the curve of her chin and her teeth were stained with the colour, completely visible with her maniacal grin.

My knees shook violently and again all that I could manage was a twerpy little whimper that only served to bring the redhead's attention to me.

Her eyes were black and vicious looking, they almost didn't seem human, "It's amazing how you all come in like moths to a flame when one of you is in trouble. I think I just hit a buffet!"

Before I could even react her vice like grip was around my neck and I was being slammed against the wall of the cabin. My feet were lifted right off the ground and I used them to try and thrash and kick against the woman.

"Now, now let's not make a fuss. It's only more painful for you if you struggle," she hissed.

'_This woman,'_ I tried to claw at her arm but her skin was like marble and nothing would happen, _'She's not even human!'_

I began to see stars dance in front of my eyes from lack of oxygen and it became slowly harder to try and fight back. There was one point when I managed to get my foot up far enough to kick her in the side of the face but in return she slammed me hard against the wall again. That move knocked whatever wind was left right out of me, and the sound of her laughing began to get a little more distanced in my head.

'_She's going to kill me,'_ I realized and I tried to move, but my body was struggling to keep up with the events.

As if things couldn't have gotten worse – or weirder for that matter – I could faintly hear something over the cackling of the red headed woman. It sounded kind of like angry animal noises and howling. Perfect. After being attacked by some crazy lady with supernatural strength I was going to be eaten alive by wolves.

The thing about when you think you're going to die is that you think about all the things you wish you could have done different. Would things have been different if I had mentioned by suspicions about mom taking a picture of us on the lake? What if I had stopped Dominic when I found the camera? I also began to wonder what the hell more could happen before I die. I mean, freaky ass ladies and wolves in the same sitting? Why not bring in a freaking circus and have a party?!

The woman dropped me right there on the ground when the howling started, and bolted away from the camp ground so fast I couldn't even see her.

I was finally able to start breathing again but I still couldn't move so I just laid there helplessly wishing I had fallen facing the other direction because even in the dim lighting I could see my brother laying across the yard looking helplessly in my direction. It was killing me inside just to by lying there and not able to help him. I'm pretty sure even though he was in worse shape than me he felt pretty similar.

Behind Dominic out towards the forest I could see the shape of the animals that were making the howling noises. I definitely didn't expect them to be so big. There were five of them, and each was at least as tall as a horse with two or three times the muscle mass underneath their thick coats of fur.

All of the wolves took off after the red headed woman back into the woods and I was stuck laying there just listening to the sound of their snarling growl more distant.

'_I have to help my brother …'_ I tried to get up but it was still hard to breathe and I discovered that she had given me a dislocated shoulder. I tried again and that time I was able to role onto my back – with a lot of pain and difficulty – and attempted to sit upright. Sitting upright was a little harder and all I did was fall back down panting and trying to hold back the tears I felt stinging in my eyes. I was starting to feel a little bit pathetic _'Why can't I do it? Why can't I help him?'_

I heard another sound in the distance right then, and it was something a lot more welcoming. I could hear sirens from an ambulance making their way up the road. I was so relieved I didn't even think to question who the hell called 911. I was just glad someone was coming to help, and even if they didn't believe my story about the crazy lady and the giant wolves at least my family could get help.

I groaned and tried to make another attempt to get to my feet when I felt someone's firm hand push me down, "You shouldn't move. We aren't sure if you've broken anything."

"…" I tried to talk but no words came out. Breathing was still a chore as it was, and talking was nearly impossible. I would have asked who he was and how he found us out in the middle of nowhere, but I was in no position to look a gift horse in the mouth. That didn't stop me from trying to make another attempt at saying _something_, "…M-mom … Dad … D-Dominic…"

"Shush, it's alright just try and stay still now people are here to help," that voice assured me again and I felt a hand wrap itself around mine to try and help calm me. The hand felt almost unnaturally warm, like whoever it was had a fever, but it felt nice against my skin and I gave it a gentle squeeze back.

The fact that I was tired beyond belief suddenly came crashing down on me and I felt an overwhelming desire to sleep. This desire to sleep conflicted with my natural stubbornness about wanting to make sure my family was ok for a few minutes while the lights of the ambulance finally began flashing in the campsite. But I was tired and I needed rest so sleep won out in the end.

I closed my eyes and hoped for everything that happened just to be a bad dream when I woke up.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry for the long wait everyone. I've been really busy lately with mid-terms coming up, and then when I finally got the time to post the damn site wouldn't let me upload the chapter. I nearly cried. Seriously. **

**Starchip13**

**To my reviewers:**

**GaarasDarkPrincess-** Ya, I fell in love with Twilight and New Moon last year as well, and I have been waiting anxiously for the next book. I don't think Jacob gets enough love in the story, and I also needed something to work on while I get inspired for my next Naruto fiction. Give me ideas!!! I'm not sure which character I want to OC pair next!!

Wow, I never realized how scary alike we are. Growing up I was really into Egyptian history (yes, I was a nerd then too) and I had a whole shelf filled with ancient history books. It wasn't until the seventh grade (in ten now, yay) that I really started my anime binge I'm in now. PS – totally corrupted my sister, Emily. She'd absorbed into Fruits Basket right now.

**SessyLover180-** Don't werewolves first change around sixteen or so? Dominic is about twenty (though he acts much younger), but ya, I could actually see it working for him… Too bad he got bit my Victoria…

**Cocoapuffaddict-** Thanks for the review. I hope you continue reading!

**Avidreader101-** Well, of course I'm going to finish Given the Chance!! I wouldn't do that to you! I just need something to keep me busy after I post the Epilogue for that story. This was the next successful story in the 'pre-posting' stages. (I have a huge file filled with plot beginnings. I consider those with six or more chapters potential posting stories … don't mock my system!!!)

**Dani Casster- **Read the book, I think you'd really enjoy it. Thanks for the review!!!


	3. Horrors at the Hospital

**Chapter #3**

**Horrors in the Hospital**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or New Moon they are the creations of Stephanie Meyer**

0000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**All I could remember was kneeling in a forever rising pool of water and I wasn't able to move. I was so cold I was shivering and the chill in the air almost completely froze me on the spot.**_

_**It was dark too. I couldn't see a damn thing, and I guess I figured that if I just stayed in my little pool of water eventually someone would come along and find me, but as more time passed I began to feel just a little more alone. It was like I would just sit there alone forever.**_

_**Then I something dropped into the water making it splash everywhere and it just continued to lay there in a heap in front of me just out of my visibility range in the dark place. Somehow I found the will to crawl over to whatever it was and I hesitantly reached out to it. It was kind of soft but cold like everything else around me, and going along with my curiosity I turned whatever it was so I could see what it was. **_

_**That was a big mistake on my part because it was two bodies that I had been prodding at and as I tipped them over I got a good look at their faces.**_

_**I drew back with a shriek caught in my throat, "Mom?! Dad?!"**_

_**I didn't need to check for a pulse or breathing to know it. I knew what that pale skin, cold to the touch skin, and glazed over stare meant. I just didn't want to admit it to myself.**_

_**There was suddenly the sound of a familiar cackling and my heartbeat sped up tenfold. That red headed woman walked almost confidently out from the darkness laughing at my fear hysterically and she was not alone either. **_

_**She had a young man standing obediently beside her glaring at me with black eyes filled with hatred. He was familiar too, he was my own brother. There was something about Dominic that just didn't seem right. He was to pale, his skin looked like stone, and his eyes were the wrong colour. **_

_**So I did the only thing I could think of, I ran, or at least I tried to until I saw the liquid I had been splashing up all over the place in my thrashing to get away. Water isn't crimson. I was sitting in a rising pool of blood.**_

_**Then I heard something that crew louder over the red headed woman's cackling and it sounded like an animal's growl. Someone else was there with us and that person was just a massive darkened figure that towered over my head that was giving off a wolf like growl. **_

_**I was trapped and had nowhere to run.**_

00000000000000000000000000000

I was never the type to have nightmares as a child. I guess since I grew up camping most of the time and coming face to face with a lot of the fears people had I grew up desensitized. You could call it being sheltered and that would probably be right, but the thing about living a sheltered life is that sooner or later reality comes knocking. For me I guess it kind of kicked down the door.

After that dream I woke up in an absolutely panicked state and on top of that I had the mass confusion of not knowing where I was. I wasn't sure if I screamed or not, but I did thrash hard enough to rip the IV from my hand and realize almost every muscle in my body hurt. My head throbbed with every deep breathe I took in, my back and my shoulders prickled with all sort of pain, and I felt awfully sick to my stomach.

I rolled over and tried to control by breathing when I realized my tears were staining the white bed sheets. I barely ever cried, and it took a few moments of remembering the events from before I passed out to figure out why.

"Dominic…" I choked and jumped off the edge of the bed. But my legs were weak, and in my panic I fell to the cold tile floor, "Dominic!"

Everything around me was a blur because someone had taken off my glasses while I slept, but I could still tell from the shocking white walls I was in a hospital. It was still dark behind the curtains and there were no other sounds in the hospital, so it must have been very late.

"You shouldn't be out of bed just yet Angie. Your shoulder was dislocated, your ankle is sprained, and you have a mild concussion." I recognized that voice, and I knew that blurry wheelchair. It was Billy Black, and even though I was glad to see – well, almost – a familiar face, I was still too worried about my family to care about much else.

"I need to find them," I didn't realize how much I was shaking until my voice quivered, but it wasn't the time to think about it. "Where are my parents?! Where is my brother?! I need to see them, so just tell me there they are, please!"

"Maybe you should get back in bed," Billy said calmly and put a hand on my shoulder, "You'll want to wait until you're thinking more clearly before we start into this sort of thing."

"I feel just fine, and I don't want to go back to bed!" I swatted his hand away and I tried to stand again but my battered body was simply to exhausted, "Just tell me what happened to my family! Please, just tell me they're alright!"

Someone helped me put on my glasses – though they were crooked so I had to adjust them myself – and suddenly the room became clear. The person who handed my glasses me turned out to be Billy's son Jacob who, at some point during my little panic attack, come and knelt down beside me on the floor. He likely just wanted to be sure I didn't hurt myself with all my thrashing.

Being able to see again did make my mind slightly clearer, but it did not make me much calmer, "What the _hell_ happened to my parents?!"

"If you don't calm down we'll have to call the nurse, and then it might be even longer until anyone tells you anything. Do you understand?" Jacob's dark eyes made a shiver run up my spin. They seemed dead serious, but at the same time I could see pity in those eyes of his … pity for me, the pathetic girl crying and screaming on the hospital floor.

I nodded with my eyes glued to the floor. I didn't want to see him look at me like that anymore because it only made me feel more hopeless.

Jacob sighed, "Can you stand, Angeline?"

I wanted to say yes, I wanted to be stubborn like I usually was, but my mind was just to tire and filled with the horrific sight of blood from the night before. During my little silent treatment Jacob took it upon himself to lift me off the floor and lay me out on the bed.

"Do you need anything?" asked Jacob. "A drink or some painkillers maybe?"

"What I _need_ is to know where my family is," I muttered dryly, "and when I can see them again."

Jacob glanced over to his father who gave a sad nod. Billy wouldn't look me in the eye as he began to speak, "I-I'm very sorry Angeline, I really am … but there was nothing that could be done for your parents … I'm afraid they…"

'_Died,'_ there was no real need for Billy to say it since his reactions to my questions made it obvious. I felt the heat of silent tears stream down my face again and I tried to control my voice the best I could, "…A-and what about D-Dominic…?"

I could see a strange look of anger in Jacob's eyes but he remained silent as Billy answered the question, "He's in very critical condition at the moment. Arrangements have already been made to transfer him to hospital in Los Angeles, so please try to not worry."

'_So he might be alright,'_ more tears flooded my vision, nothing seemed fair, _'my parents are gone … my brother is dying … and I got away with minor injuries and a bump on the head! On top of that I am just laying here doing absolutely _nothing_!'_

"Angeline," Billy began softly, "we need to know what happened at the camp. What did you _see_?"

"I…" my voice trailed off. I didn't know what to say to him, if I did tell him what I remembered he would have me committed, so the best I could do was be as vague as possible. "…It was really dark, I don't think I remember what hit me… I remember a woman with red hair and…"

Both men seemed to be hanging on every word with concerned expressions, "and…?"

"Wolves, I remember seeing wolves…" I whispered, _'giant wolves that possibly saved my life…'_

Jacob wrapped one of his warm, massive, hands around my small frail one, "It's going to be alright. We'll find out what happened, and we're going to fix everything you got that? You're going to be alright Angeline."

"But my parents won't be," my voice was barely even there anymore. I was so tired, but after that nightmare I was too afraid to go to sleep again.

Billy sensed my growing fatigue and placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder, "Jacob, we should let her sleep. After what she has been through I think she needs a little rest."

The massive young man almost seemed reluctant to move, and I could feel his hand shaking with anger ever so slightly against mine. I didn't know why he was feeling anger on my behalf - we only met briefly once before after all – but for some reason it almost made me calm to know … I really didn't know why.

0000000000000000000000000

Any sleep I got after that was nothing but dreamless, and useless tossing and turning. Every time I close my eyes I could almost see that red headed woman staring back at me with blood rolling down her chin.

Eventually I was reduced to staring helplessly at the ceiling until my restlessness got the best of me and I grabbed my glasses. Some time during my hour or so of fake sleep one of Jacob's friends brought my suitcase from the cabin so I closed the door and changed out of the hospital gown. I pulled on a fresh pair of track pants and an old t-shirt along with the little hospital slippers someone left out for me.

With minor help from a crutch I limped out into the deserted hallway. By this time it was the early hours of the morning so all the other patients were still fast asleep.

After about ten minutes of wondering around the hospital I finally came across the door where they were prepping the ambulance that would transport my brother. I watched the workers role out the different supplies they would need from the end of the hall in silence for a while. I also noticed that Billy Black was talking to one of the doctors, and he didn't seem very angry.

"You know the treaty Dr. Cullen, if a human survives an attack he's officially the responsibility of your family," Billy's tone was surprisingly harsh, "_that_ is the only reason why we're allowing you here. You didn't have any business bringing those two along with you."

"You called me Mr. Black, and under the circumstances right now I really didn't have a choice-" The young doctor was cut off by a still furious Billy Black.

"-Do you want to have something bad happen right here in the hospital?"

A pale boy with auburn hair and a girl with long dark hair walked through the door helping load the supplies. They stopped for a moment to see if there was anything they could do for the two men, but it certainly did not help.

"Its only because I know this boy that I am going to not break the treaty for turning Bella," Billy hissed and pointed at the dark haired girl, "So I better not hear a word from you and your family _ever_ again after this."

The young man with the auburn hair glanced down the hallway towards me with butterscotch coloured eyes, "It seems that the boy is not without family."

Billy looked in my direction, "Angeline, you're up…"

I nodded weakly, _'Those three people … their eyes are similar to that woman's…'_

"Victoria doesn't like leaving loose ends, her pride is too great," the red head whispered to Billy Black, "Where do you plan on sending the girl?"

I hated it when people talked about me like I wasn't listening, but I didn't say anything because I didn't know where I would be going either. I had no family that I knew of. Both my parents were only children and all my grandparents died when I was young, and with both my parents now gone all I had left was my brother. If my brother died … my heart wrenched itself at the mere thought.

Someone's hand grabbed my shoulder from behind and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned and found myself looking up yet again (why the hell was everyone so tall). It was one of Jacob and one of his friends, the tallest of the group, I never did find out his name.

"Maybe you should come with us Miss Brooke, something tells me that they're in a private conversation," Jacob said softly.

"But I want to see my brother," I whispered helplessly.

Jacob's friend's eyes held pity, just like everyone else, and it was beginning to make me sick, "That wouldn't be a good idea. He's still in critical care, and it might not be good for you to see him like that. You should wait until after he heals up a little, by then I'm sure he'll be just as stubborn about seeing you too."

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me like I'm some kind of child?" there was an involuntary tinge of distain in my voice. "I don't need to be told the gentle side of the story again and again, I want to know what is really going on, and I want to know exactly how bad his condition is. I want to actually _see_ him before he is taken away to this doctor I know nothing about!"

The man though for a minute, "We all know you're not a child, Angeline, but we need your patience for a little longer. There are a lot of things that need to be done after what happened, and you're to shaken up to have even more worry on your shoulders."

"Come on, I'll help you get back to the room, you're living arrangements haven't been discussed yet," Jacob was close to carrying me back to my room. He, more than anyone else, wanted to put as much distance between us and the mysterious doctor as possible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000

**For those of you that are wondering, Jacob doesn't **_**like**_** Angeline (they just met), she just reminds him a lot of a curtain someone he does like that was taken from him by vampires (we all know who I mean). **

**Starchip13**


	4. Living Arrangements

**Chapter #4**

**Living Arrangements**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight/New Moon**

**Sometime between tedious homework and hours of playing Onimusha (ok, so we'll just call that procrastinating on the homework … but its so damn addicting) I found the time to write a few more chapters!**

**Here is the next chappie, enjoy!**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Orphan.

The word almost shocked me when I overheard the social worker talking to Billy Black, and I didn't even realize that was exactly what I was classified as until someone mentioned it to me. It was true, with both my parents – dare I say it – dead my brother was my only living relative. Both my parents were only children, my grandparents were dead, and as far as I know I didn't have any other cousins in the obscure side of my family tree. Even if I had any family they were likely to be in Europe … if they were at all traceable.

So that left the question of where I was going to stay while my brother was in the hospital… I wasn't about to go too far because he was, apparently, only in Seattle which wasn't all that far away.

Billy rolled into the waiting room where I was sitting with my backpack staring at the junk food in the vending machine, "Come on, Angeline. We should go get you settled."

I grabbed my crutch and got to my feet, "Where am I going?"

"You're going to be staying in my daughter's old room for the time being," Billy explained, "Don't worry, I've cleared everything up, and Jacob and the boys are going to bring your parent's car and belongings up a little later."

"W-wait Mr. Black," I blinked a few times in confusion, "I can't let you do that, not after everything else that's happened. I can manage on my own…"

Billy cocked an eyebrow at me, "Oh really? And where will you stay otherwise?"

I opened my mouth before thinking, and with no words coming to mind I shut it again like an idiot. I hated it when people made a good point that couldn't be argued. I didn't have anywhere to go if I decided not to live with Billy and Jacob, well, maybe I had a tent in the car but it was not like he'd accept that argument. It's not like I would actually want to sleep alone in a tent after what happened anyway. I found myself to tired, to worn out, and to broken to disagree further.

Jacob walked through the doors of the waiting room – he was obviously the one driving – and took my backpack from me before turning and wheeling his father outside, "Do you need any help walking, Angeline?"

"No." Keeping my eyes to the floor I limped behind Jacob, trying to keep up with his impossibly long strides.

I wasn't sure what it was about Jacob that made me nervous. He didn't seem like a bad guy at all, he never said anything that struck me as odd, and he was always nice to me, but it was always out of pity. I guess it was those dark eyes of his, or the fact that those eyes always seemed to be on me. And it was not just him, it was also his friends, ever since I arrived at the hospitals one of them always seemed to be hanging around (most of the time its Jacob). I was like an infant that they had to keep an eye on at all time. It creeped me out and because of that I always found myself avoiding their gazes.

Did they think I was going to turn suicidal on them or something? Nah, I'm too much of a chicken for that, and besides, if that thought even crossed my mind my parents would rise from the dead just to kick my ass. They always told me committing suicide was taking the coward's way out, and if you keep living things are bound to get better, but if you end it things will never change.

I hope they were right, but it's not like my life could get much worse. Both my parents just died and my brother had life threatening injuries. I know its cliché to say, but _what the hell more could happen_?

In the car I didn't talk at all, nor did anyone talk to me. I found myself half sulking in the back seat just staring out the car window. The normal me would have my camera in hand and taking pictures like there was no tomorrow, but I didn't feel a normal desire for anything like that anymore. In fact I felt quite numb.

Any thoughts I had were nothing but white noise.

I didn't even say anything when we got back to the Black's house. I just hobbled myself out of the car and in through the front door. Jacob helped me up the stairs - ok maybe he pretty much carried me - and led me down the hall to the small room where I would be staying.

"This is my sister's old room," he said as he opened the door for me.

It was a small room, and it was painted plain light blue. The majority of the floor space was taken up by the twin bed which had its headboard in the far right corner, right under the window that blocked out the run with its dark blue curtains. Against the wall beside the headboard was a small desk with an old lamp sitting on it, and by the wall beside the door was an equally small dresser for my cloths.

I actually thought it was a very sweet room despite the fact that it was so tiny. That is probably because I was practically raised in a cabin, and more than half the time I was forced to share a room – about the same size as the one before me – with my goofball brother.

My suitcase and backpack were both sitting on the bed with my laptop already.

"My room is just at the end of the hall if you need anything, ok?"

I nodded as Jacob left and limped over to the bed to start going through my things.

Is it a little odd that my entire life could be fit easily into two bags?

In my backpack was all the stuff I could easily carry around with me on camping trips. Things like notebooks, camera equipment, water bottles, old photos, and so on. Most of those fit in the little drawer that the desk provided, and everything else staying inside the bag so I could store it under the bed.

My suitcase held all my cloths, which were plain and run of the mill. Nothing particularly feminine or would make me stand out if I tried. Inside was also my 'female essentials' along with my hair brush, toothbrush, and all the standard stuff. All of it fit very nicely in the dresser with lots of room to spare, which was a good thing because it left room for other odds and ends I always carried around with me. Along with something that I had all my life, something no one but my brother knew I still had, and something that always made me feel better when I was sad. My stuffed dog, Cookie.

…Don't look at me like that, you can't tell me you never had a stuffed animal or a blanket or whatever. Cookie is a white – at least he was when I was little – dog with large brown spots all over his worn down cream coloured fur. One of his original eyes was gone and replaced with a button I sewed on, and the black velvet that once covered his nose is all but completely worn off from snuggling it against my cheek.

I don't usually sleep with Cookie at night, at least not since I was six, but there are just times when I'm upset and its almost impossible to sleep. I'd say my situation definitely justified taking Cookie out of the suitcase.

After slipping into my favourite warm pajamas I tossed aside the covers so I could crawl underneath with Cookie in my arms. I pulled the thick comforters back over me and cocooned myself inside so I was completely cut off from the outside world. I felt warm and safe, and as I lie burying my face in the pillow I almost forgot everything. I was blissfully content in those moments as I drifted off into a light sleep.

It's just too bad that reality always has a way of catching up with me one way or another. I couldn't escape the fact that ever since I saw the massacre at the campsite I would have strange nightmares.

Bliss would be short lived.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**My knees and hands were scraped from tripping over the course ground covered in nothing but uplifted roots and stones. I cursed myself for being such a klutz, and I knew I was a bad runner, but if I didn't keep running I'd loose them. **_

_**I saw the backs of my family ahead of me in the not to far distance, and I tried desperately to catch up to them, but no matter how fast I ran they were always just out of reach. I would call out to them, I would wave my arms, anything to get them to wait for me, but no matter what I only fell further and further behind. **_

_**Mom and Dad disappeared into thin air. It was only Dominic walking away from me now. I couldn't loose him, he was all I had left, I needed to catch up or he'd leave me behind. **_

_**I'd be left alone in the dark, completely forgotten. **_

_**My foot caught on a rock and I tripped again. Pain seared up my knees and palms, and for some reason I didn't have the strength to stand anymore. As I knelt there Dominic just kept walking away.**_

"_**Wait!" I wanted to yell but my voice wouldn't work. I tried to call out again and again but no sound passed my lips. My eyes stung and tears began rolling freely down my cheeks. "Dominic, please, don't leave!"**_

_**My brother finally turned to look at me with a cold stare, like he didn't even know me, with eyes that were almost completely black. Those eyes of his were filled with nothing but hate, loathing, and … hunger. Just the sight of them paralyzed me so I couldn't breathe. No matter how much my lungs screamed for air I couldn't breathe.**_

'_**Why…?' I wanted to sob, but my voice was gone with the air I could take in. I felt like I was dying, and no one was going to help me. **_

_**Suddenly I could feel a pair of warm arms wrap around me from behind. The heat from them slowly took away the numbness, and I clung to them tightly so they wouldn't let me go. I wanted someone to make me feel safe again, someone I could cry in front of, and someone to help make the pain go away… **_

00000000000000000000000000000

Was I screaming?

I wasn't sure, for the first few minutes it was like I was deaf because I couldn't hear a thing. Nothing around me made sense, nothing was familiar, and I was so confused I was pretty sure I was thrashing around. I probably would have hurt myself is someone hadn't been holding me to keep me still. Someone very strong with excess heat radiating from his skin.

"Hey, come on wake up, its ok, it's a dream," I could hear him say gently as my struggling slowly stopped. My muscles relaxed to the point where I was not much more than a rag doll. All the crying and thrashing in my sleep exhausted me completely, and I almost couldn't move at all.

When a little of my strength returned I gently pushed myself away from Jacob and sat up on my own, albeit a little slouched. I just stared down at my hands for a long time. I was too embarrassed to look him in the eye, partly for freaking out so badly over the dream, and partly because tears were still involuntarily sliding down my face and staining the comforter.

Jacob let out a long sigh and stood up. He didn't seem to be sure of what he was supposed to do, "Are you going to be alright, Angeline? You were freaking out pretty badly, that must have been some nightmare."

Perfect, now I was coming off as some delicate little kid that couldn't even be left alone, "I-I'm sorry…"

"I don't get why you are apologizing, it wasn't your fault," he stated rather calmly. "Are you going to be ok?"

"I'm fine. Loosing a little sleep isn't the end of the world."

"That's not what I meant."

I looked him head in the eye – after wiping away the few remaining tears – and I tried my best to make my voice stern. I did a lousy job. "I'm fine."

Long pause…

"I'm sorry I woke you, Jacob, you can go back to bed now."

"I actually just got back in," he corrected, but got up to leave none the less.

I stared at the door for a long time after he left wondering quite a few things. Were the nightmares going to become a habit? Was I going to have a fit every time I have a nightmare? Did Billy really let his teenage son go out until four in the morning every night? Did Jacob see Cookie sitting on my lap while he was in the room?

Perfect. Just perfect…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time everyone!**

**Starchip13**


	5. Howling in the Night

**Chapter #5**

**Howling in the Night**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight/New Moon**

**Ack, I just got back from work and for some reason I can't sleep. So I thought I might as well post a chapter and then maybe I'll go snooze.**

000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bloody. Hell.

I growled at my reflection in the mirror and wished I just hadn't bothered getting up. My hair was tangled and unruly and my eyes were blood shot. The little colour I had in my skin to begin with was leeched out by almost a week of sleepless nights and it contrasted against the dark circles forming around my eyes. Did I mention that this is after I was out of the shower and dressed?

'_I look like the living dead,'_ my reflection scowled back at me from the steamy surface of the mirror, _'ha, as if, I've seen road kill that looks more alive than I do right now.'_

Out of all of the days that my condition deteriorated I'd say that was the day I got the worst, and for one obvious reason. The funeral the day before only made my nightmares ten times worse. Instead of my usual once-a-night-terror I woke up three times screaming, and so I quite literally got almost no sleep. I didn't even want to think about how bad it would have been if I'd been an open casket service…

Since I didn't have my own funeral clothes to wear Billy let me borrow one of his daughter's old dresses and I limped my way out to the car. When I was there I was forced to sit in the very front bench of the funeral home and stare at the twin caskets while the priest droned on about the two people important to me that he didn't even know.

I'd been so tempted to jump up from my seat and scream at the stupid priest. I wanted to point out that he'd probably never even seen their faces because of the closed caskets. I wanted to tell him he didn't know what kind of people they were. He didn't know my mom always knew the best campfire songs, and my dad could mimic any bird call you could ever think of. He didn't know how much they loved each other, and how much they loved their kids. He didn't know _one_ damn thing about my parents, and nothing would have given me better release for my frustration than to just say every word of my uncensored thoughts in front of every person there.

But I sat there in my seat staring at my lap like the classic little girl in mourning. In fact I didn't say anything the whole day, and I continued my silence until the next morning. With Jacob off with his friends yet again and Billy downstairs watching TV I still hadn't said one word to anyone.

I felt like I could just disappear and get away from all the 'I'm sorry' and 'are you alright' everyone kept pushing on me.

What was going on was painful enough without people reminding me, thank you very much.

…I just missed them so much…

Quickly brushing my hair back into a messy ponytail, I slipped my sweater over my head and tried my best to wipe the sleep from my eyes before heading downstairs for breakfast.

Since I only had a bad sprain I'd already graduated to having one crutch to hobble around the house, and I finally was able to get up and down the stairs without nearly killing myself. The sooner I could walk again the better. All the less reason for everyone's prying eyes to be on me.

"Do you want me to make something for you to eat?" I asked Billy quietly when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

Billy looked up and gave a small smile, "You don't have to, Angeline."

"I want to."

I walked – limped – to the kitchen without another word, if Billy argued against me I don't think I would have even heard him. I got quite good at tuning out voices as of lately and I was grateful for it. No more little voices to distract me or fill my head with depressing thoughts. Time passed much more quickly when I _wasn't_ thinking and I slipped into a zombie state, and I liked it better that way.

The more time that passed meant I'd get to see Dominic sooner. I don't think I'd ever been more eager to see my brother in my life.

In the middle of cooking the eggs the door opened and Jacob walked in, a sort of tired far off look in his eyes. His massive shoulders were a little more hunched than usual, and the bags under his eyes could probably have stood up against mine.

He gave a wide mouth yawn, baring his abnormally sharp canines, and stretching his stiff arms over his head. He wasn't wearing shoes or a shirt – big shocker there – so I could see every muscle twitch as he tried to work the knots out of his shoulders.

Mental slap.

'_Concentrate on the damn eggs before you end up burning them,'_ the little voice inside my head scolded.

Obediently, I turned my eyes back to the scrambled eggs and stirred them before they cooked too much.

'_Eggs … that's right, concentrate on the eggs and then maybe you can start a bit of toast and bacon. People need food…'_

Jacob walked up behind me so he could look over my shoulder, he was so close I could feel the excess heat radiating off of his skin, and I could almost feel that gaze of his.

What was it about the guy that felt so odd? What put me on edge? Was it the fact that he was walking around shirtless and shoeless while it was cold and raining outside? Was it that it always seemed like he had the same fever ever since I met him? Or was it that the guy looked like he could crush me without even trying?

I felt incredibly tiny next to him. Since he so easily cleared six-foot-five he was almost a foot and a half taller than me, and the guy – along with each of his friends – had such massively muscled chests I wouldn't be able to wrap my arms all the way around him even if I wanted to. Then there was that indifferent confidence I saw in his face that plain and simply said that he knew he was stronger than everyone else.

I'd never been much of a close proximities person. I admit it, I'm such an introvert its almost pathetic, but no matter how well I knew he was probably a normal teen I couldn't help it… Of course after having that crazy red head haunt my dreams I was scared of walking around in the dark.

Yes, my dreams _do_ freak me out that much. I beg you not to rub it in.

"Smells good," he commented. His voiced matched his tired appearance.

"Do you want me to make you some too?" I offered on reflex alone. Damn, I'm a pushover.

"Nah, I'm just going to go to bed, I've been out all night…"

"You're just getting _in_ now?" I meant only to say that in my head, but somehow it ended up being blurted anyway.

Way. To. Go.

Actually, now that I think of it I've never actually seen him sleep. He always came home long after I go to bed – I'm usually still awake to hear him come in – and he's always showered and out the door before I get out of bed – again I usually hear his insanely heavy footsteps. Most of the time he looked fine and you couldn't tell he was probably only getting four or five hours of sleep a night, but it was the first day I saw him look as tired as I imagined he should be.

Wow. He's built like a tank and acts like one too. How appropriate.

Sometimes I wondered about exactly what Jacob did that kept him out so late at night. I know he is in his last year of high school, and during the week the majority of his time was probably spent there – if he actually went that is. But other than the odd trip to pick up extra clothes or shoes – which I never understood – he was very rarely around the house. If I did happen to see him he or one of his friends would greet me with a quick 'hey' and be on their way again.

"Oh hey, Angie, I almost forgot," Jacob pulled some folded papers from his jean pocket and handed them to me, "I picked these up from the school for you. You have to fill them out before you go in for your interview."

I wasn't sure what caught me more off guard. The fact that Jacob was calling me 'Angie' for the first time since we met or the fact that he was handing me registration forms for La Push high school.

"Huh?" I mumbled stupidly and I continued to stare up at Jacob.

Billy rolled in from the living room and an apologetic look, "The social worker thought it might be best if you enrolled at the high school. Cooping yourself up in your room is not healthy; you should be out around people. You're interview is already arranged for tomorrow – you're grandmother was respected here so it wasn't hard – and with any luck you'll start your classes within the week."

"But they won't let me enroll in a school when my brother may not be in the hospital for a long time. No one has even told me how serious his injuries were, but I can't imagine he'd have to stay for more than a few weeks," I retorted. I didn't believe what I was hearing at all.

"You're brother suffered a lot of nerve damage," Jacob yawned even through his attempts to appear alert, "it will be weeks of recovery followed by – possibly – months of physical therapy before he's ready to do anything."

I stared in disbelief at the two men, "And that brings up another point! When will I be allowed to go see him? It's been almost two weeks already. This is insane…"

Billy and his son exchanged glances, but said nothing.

I just sighed and poured all the food in the frying pan onto a plate, "Here is breakfast Billy, I'm not really hungry. I'm going to go upstairs, and I'll fill out the registration form…"

000000000000000000000000000000

I sat up late a few days later night, propped up with pillows against my headboard, and reading by the light of the lamp from my desk. It was only after reading the same paragraph over five times I gave up on the book and just sat for a long time staring out the window.

I found that I didn't like sleeping much anymore. I just wake up the entire house with my screaming anyway, so if I could help it I put off sleep as much as I could. Whether it was reading, or just messing around with the games on my laptop, I usually spent hours quietly in my room alone after dark doing nothing in particular. I always avoided going through my photos because I was distracted enough without being remind about how my life would never be the same again.

I was a lot more distracted than usual that night, which explained why I wasn't able to keep my mind in the book I borrowed from Billy.

I just had a nagging feeling that they were keeping something important from me. Whether it was because they thought I couldn't hand it or whatever. I just knew that they were leaving out some important detail about what happened that night more than two weeks ago.

Why else would I be forced to start attending school so soon after my parents' death when I'd been home schooled my entire life? Why else would they refuse to even tell me which hospital my brother was staying at or even the name of the 'special doctor' treating him?

Ok, I may be spacey sometimes, but I'm not an idiot. I know when there are heavy secrets around, and I was determined to find out sooner or later exactly what they were hiding.

Outside my window it was raining, but then again when was it not? It wasn't raining as hard as it had been over the past few days though, and it pattered gently against the cool glass rhythmically. I watched as the water pearled and rolled down the glass. Something like that can be mesmerizing when you're dead tired…

I shouldn't have been up so late in the first place since my first day of school was scheduled for the following morning. Literally, my first day of _any_ school environment in my life, and if that wasn't bad enough I was arriving a little more than two months into the first semester. Everyone else would already be settled into their classes and well acquainted with their routines while I would wonder around clueless.

A howl sounded outside, echoing in the otherwise still night, and sending goosebumps up my arms.

'_Wolves…'_ I thought immediately.

It didn't surprise me much because of course I was in La Push, one of the greenest places I'd seen since I crossed the boarder from Canada. I would actually hear them once in a while during my stay, and half the time they sounded so close they could have been in the back yard. The only thing it made me wonder was what exactly made them confident enough to come so close to human towns.

They also made me think back to the night at the campsite when I was almost positive a pack of giant wolves saved me. It was very possible that I just hit my head, but something in my mind had me convinced.

That night I could almost see their outlines moving across the trees, and my eyes followed them carefully. Even from a distance I could see they had to be about as tall as horses, with much more muscle mass hidden underneath their thick dark coats of fur.

I wasn't sure whether to be terrified or thankful. Can you be both at the same time?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000

**Nightie-night all, I'll dream of plenty of reviews tonight.**

**Starchip13**


	6. School

**Chapter #6**

**School**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight/New Moon**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've had a really crappy last few weeks so I haven't been able to write much.**

000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I must've tossed aside half a million combinations of clothes when I woke up the next morning. Everything was either dirty – my fault – or just didn't seem right. Normally I don't care what I wear because I was always just with my family, but I'd never gone to school before in my life. That fact made my stomach do back flips, and for some reason I was taking out my nervousness on my wardrobe.

I'd never felt like such a _teenager_ in my entire life.

'_Just stop it,'_ I scolded myself, _'School is school, its nothing to freak out about!'_

I forced myself to wear the first outfit I grabbed. It ended up being a pair of faded jeans, a white tank top, and an oversized sweater … actually that's mostly what my wardrobe consists of. The only shoes I own are old worn out hiking boots that made my feet look three times their real size and a pair of sneakers in even worse condition than the boots.

What can I say? I haven't been shopping in a long time. I never needed to before, so I quickly decided I'd have to visit Port Angels and pick up some clothes with fewer miles on them.

That and find out which hospital my brother was staying at. People around the house – Jacob's friends included – still refused to tell me, or they'd somehow weasel out of it.

My eyes glanced over to the clock on my desk and I cursed. If I didn't leave that instant I would be late even if I sped all the way to the school.

I limped downstairs and grabbed an apple from the counter that I could munch on for breakfast on the way there. Once I grabbed my backpack – a hand-me-down from Jacob – I was out the door.

My family's truck was waiting for me, parked in the driveway ever since one of Jacob's friends drove it over for me. I knew how to drive, I was sixteen after all, and I did it all the time when everyone else in my family was to tired to keep their eyes on the road. So long as the local police would accept a German driver's license I was set to go.

The school wasn't hard to find even with Jacob's chicken scratch directions sitting on my dash board. Like most things on La Push, the high school was just off the highway, and the main building was easy to spot beyond the line of big green trees. It was just a normal red brick building with a big sign on the front saying 'La Push High School' and a few similar smaller buildings that were added after the main building was built. It looked normal to me, so I forced my grip to loosen on the steering wheel as I pulled into the student parking lot.

It was no real surprise that it was raining. In the entire region it was almost always raining or cloudy. It made my thankful for my rain jacket because although I could almost walk normally it was still impossible to run anywhere. It was for this reason that I parked close to the main building's office doors.

I stumbled into the office and wiped the drops of rain from the rims of my glasses so I could see properly.

The woman behind the desk blinked at me. She was pushing her late forties with slightly graying mousy brown hair and aged russet skin. The glasses on her nose were probably an even stronger prescription than my own.

"Um, I'm just starting today," I mumbled, fidgeting from foot to foot.

"_You're_ Angeline Brooke?" the woman looked at me in astonishment. By the way she blushed afterward I could tell she hadn't meant to give that tone to her voice.

She wasn't alone in the blushing since my pale cheeks were also turning crimson. _Pale_, as in the fact that I had the fairest skin anyone would ever see. I was entering a school where almost everyone was of Quileute descent, and, since my grandmother was born in La Push, technically I was too. Not that you would ever guess it.

"Well dear," the woman behind the counter gave a small cough to compose herself and she started going through a small pile of papers. "You're class schedule is right here, a map, and also a temporary student card so you can use the library until someone gives you a proper one. You're first class is English here in the main building just down the hall so you shouldn't have to much trouble finding it. Your locker isn't far from that classroom."

I replied with a quick thank you and left quickly so I wouldn't be late for my first class. On the way I decided to try and study the map the best I could so I wouldn't get lost later.

I made it to English with a few seconds to spare, which was convenient because I needed my teacher to sign my form and assign me a seat anyway. I was assigned to a seat in the middle of the room but far off to the side, close to the window.

My eyes were mesmerized by the pearly drops of rain running down the glass. Just as a distraction until the class started…

"You're the new girl, aren't you?"

I snapped to attention because the voice caught me off guard. I'd gotten so used to zoning out lately that I did it automatically, and I always jumped when someone tried to get my attention.

Two girls sat in the desks directly in front of me, both with – naturally – with russet skin and large brown eyes. They were twins. Not only did their faces look almost exactly alike, but they had the same boyish mop cut, and they both wore the same type of overalls and loose sweaters. They even blinked at the same time when they examined me.

I nodded robotically, not sure of any other response.

The twin on the left grinned, "Wow, I heard our Mom talking about a new kid coming to the school. She said she knew your Mom when she lived here - before she went traveling - but I didn't picture you being so … pale. You look like a ghost."

The twin on the right elbowed her sister sharply in the ribs, "I think what Alexa means to say is 'welcome'. It's been a while since we had any new students at our school, so of course everyone wants to know who you are."

"I'm Alexa Tracey, and my stick in the mud sister is Alisa," the twin on the left beamed, "What's your name?"

"…Angeline Brooke."

I'd only seen high school settings in bad teen movies, so of course I was the clueless child.

"What a pretty name," Alisa cooed.

Alexa patted me on the head, "It's a bit of a long name for someone so small – you're downright puny – so if you don't mind I'll just call you Angie. That's a lot easier to say in conversation."

Another nod.

"Alright class, quiet, we have a lot to get through today," the teacher announced.

The twins turned around and redirected their attention to the teacher, while I sighed inwardly.

I felt kind of outside the comfort zone. I was always close with my family, and they were my friends because we moved around so much I rarely had enough time to really make friends. Those kids that I did meet often thought I was too quiet, I guess they were right, but it's not like I can help it.

000

My other morning classes followed the same routine as the first. I would enter the room, the teacher would sign my paperwork, and I would be assigned to a seat. There was almost always someone staring at me or trying to talk to me, just out of curiosity.

Were new kids really such a big deal in a school so small?

When it was finally time for lunch I put my stuff in my locker and I headed to the cafeteria. It was small, crowded, and crammed with tables, but it looked like everyone could fit in it. Not that they had much of a choice. It was either the cafeteria or they go outside and eat in the rain. Most people prefer to stay dry.

"Hey, Angie," Alisa called from the lunch line, "Come on, since it's your first day I'll let you cut."

"Thanks," I mumbled gratefully.

I was really hungry, so I was glad not to wait in the long line up for food.

Alisa personally escorted me to the table where Alexa was waiting. Apparently they decided it was too troublesome to both stand in line so every other day they would take turns going to get the food.

"Sit, sit, sit," Alexa said in a bubbly tone, "Now that there are no teachers to interrupt us we can finally talk. You can speak more than two words at one time can't you?"

Alexa received foot to the shin from her sister for that last comment.

"Hey!" Alexa crossed her arms and started pouting.

"What my sister means is that we noticed you don't talk much. You're the quiet type, huh? That's got to suck, especially being new and all, but don't worry, people around here are nice." Alisa smiled as though she'd never even kicked her twin, "So where did you move here from, Angie?"

Wow, I went through most of the morning avoiding conversation, and then I was suddenly cornered by a pair of hyperactive twins. I wondered if that was how all friendships started, or if it was just me. It was probably just me.

"I traveled a lot," my voice was pathetically weak, it was a little embarrassing. "I don't live in one place for long."

"That sounds cool. We've lived in La Push all our lives, and it does get kind of dull sometimes. I'd love to travel! What kind of places have you visited?" probed Alexa.

"…Mountains and wooded places mostly, most of it in Europe."

"Europe?" Alisa was definitely getting very interested, "So if you spent a lot of time in Europe you know more than just English?"

Nod.

"Man," Alexa moaned, "Some people have all the luck. You've traveled on another continent, and the most interesting thing that happens around here is when those wolves in the woods eat campers. It's just gruesome! Just a few weeks ago another family was attacked, two people were killed! I hear the son is hospitalized and the daughter is staying with the Blacks."

"Alexa, no one wants to hear this while they're eating," her twin shook her head disapprovingly before turning back to me, "So why do you move around so much? Is it your parent's jobs? It'd be a shame if you moved again quickly. You never have time to make friends that way."

I was feeling a little fidgety. They were expecting some kind of answer, and I am a really bad liar.

"I might not be moving for a while," I replied meekly.

"Why not? Did your parents find a new job here?"

"No … there was an … _accident_ … and, um…"

Someone else started talking to me before I could finish. One half of me was grateful because I was feeling terribly awkward, and the other half wanted to shrink because I recognized the voice.

"Hey, Angie, are you finding everything ok?"

Jacob Black. Just perfect…

I nodded instead of talking, knowing my voice would just go squeaky.

"Sorry about ditching you this morning. I was planning on showing you around the school, but something came up…" He was standing behind me, but I could kind of see him due to peripheral vision. He wasn't as stoic as he normally was, there was a slightly lighter edge to his black eyes, and he was also wearing a shirt for once – school dress code I guess.

Why did my cheeks suddenly feel warm?

He placed his massive hand on my head, mussing my hair a little, and making my glasses crooked. "Well, it looks like you've got your escorts already, so I'll just see you at the house. I'll probably be late, so I'll just eat leftovers."

Jacob left, and I was still sitting rigidly, staring a hole in my chocolate milk.

Then I remembered the previous awkwardness between the twins and I, and I realized when I looked at them that they knew who I was.

The table was eerily quiet after that one … but what sucked most was the fact that I knew Jacob was only being nice to me because he felt sorry for me, and now the twins would be the same…

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000

**Ya, I decided to set Angie up with some friends so she can talk about girlie stuff when Jacob isn't around, lol. Jacob also acts a little friendlier when he's not with the rest of the pack and thinking about vampires.**

**Review and receive a fresh baked pie,**

**Starchip13**


	7. Sleep

**Chapter #7**

**Sleep**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or New Moon**

**I'm sorry for the long wait everyone, its been really insane lately (funeral/trip to Alberta) so I had little so little time to do any writing at all! I also just posted new Naruto stories, but don't worry, I won't forget this story, I'll update as often as I can. **

00000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I have math with you next, Angie! Come on, I'll show you where your class is," Alexa half dragged me down the hallway. It was hell keeping up with my limp.

The slowed down after we exited the main building and made it to the slippery sidewalk. Good thing too, I'm a little bit of a klutz anyway so just imagine me with a limp on a slippery surface.

'_It sure didn't take long for them to bounce back from the awkward silence…'_

"So … you're the girl living with the Blacks…" Alexa murmured. Her tone was unnaturally calm and very different from her personality so far.

Nod.

Alexa shrugged her shoulders to protect herself from the cold breeze, "I probably wouldn't last long in that house. Jacob and his friends are part of some kind of posse or gang or whatever, they call themselves protectors, and they're so big they could mow down anyone who pisses them off. They walk around like robots in a group together, and the elders support whatever they do."

Somehow that didn't surprise me, but the way Alexa talked about it made me uneasy as well. When I first met Jacob he was really cold and so were his friends, and then they started being nice to me after…

'_Does this mean that they think they have to protect me from something? Do they think just because my family got attacked on their land that I'm their responsibility?'_

Alexa's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "Does he do anything weird around his house?"

I shrugged, "He goes off with his friends most of the time, and then comes home really late. I don't see much of him."

"Ya, Alisa and I live close to the beach, so I see them drive by all of the time, but when he's around does he act funny?"

Shrug.

"I got into an argument with Paul once, over something stupid really, but Paul really got worked up. He was baring his teeth at me, and a few of his friends had to come in and make him back down." Alexa paused. "It was weird, but you know what? It scared the hell out of me."

Jacob and the others didn't seem that bad to me. Serious, weird, very intimidating maybe, but for some reason I was starting to – dare I say it – warm up to them a little.

"Ne'ways we better get going before we're late. I can't have that happening to you on your first day now can I?" Alexa chirped as the hyper skip in her step returned with new vigor.

I guess Alexa can be mature, when she wants to be that is, but she can only hold back her naturally hyper personality before it all backs up and explodes.

Math was relatively uneventful and it passed slowly for me because I wanted to get to art.

I was never really that talented in art, but it was something I enjoyed. Besides, when you spend the day at school your entitled to take at least one course that is more for relaxation than anything else, am I right?

I was a bit more optimistic about art than my other classes.

"Alright class, we're starting a new project, a mural of your dreams," the teacher began as soon as everyone was seated.

…The happy feeling left me right about there.

"I want you to try and remember any dreams you've had in your life and you're going to paint a mural of them. They can be combinations of as many dreams as you want, they don't have to make sense, and they can be as abstract or realistic as you want them to be. The whole idea is to experiment with as many different painting styles as possible. The more diversity you use, the higher your mark will be," she continued. "You will grab a blank sheet of paper and start brainstorming ideas. When you come up with one you like bring it to me and I'll approve it. Please have a rough plan by tomorrow."

From my recent experiences I started to doubt there was such a thing as a good dream. I didn't remember many of my old dreams anymore, but I could remember all my recent dreams … _vividly_. If I drew any of those dreams they would probably have me committed.

I left class with no clue as to what I was going to make for my painting and with the dread of gym class hanging over my head.

Just because I spent most of my time with my parents in various mountain ranges and so on doesn't mean I'm coordinated. I have my stable moments, but I'm also kind of a klutz.

We played floor hockey. I knew how to play of course, I played once with my brother and a bunch of other boys when I was young, and I also nearly broke someone's nose with the stick when I messed up a slap shot.

The other players were lucky and escaped my destructive path, though my bad ankle did give out and a skidded across the floor a good few feet. I acquired a few scrapes and nice bruises as trophies for that one.

By the time I made it to my car at the end of the day I was exhausted. I slumped against the truck seat, sighed, and pulled the elastic from my hair. The moisture in the air made it frizz so it was like trying to see through a tangled black mop. Begrudgingly I tucked my bangs behind my ears and started the car so I could head back to Billy's. All I wanted was to just go to my room and have a nap before I started trying to figure out what I was going to do about my art project.

Insomnia sucks. It was harder to concentrate on the road than I thought it was going to be since I was so tired, and I was relieved to get home.

I dropped by backpack by the door, deciding I'd come get my homework later, and just go strait to bed.

Despite being tired, it was a lot harder to fall asleep than I originally thought it was going to be. For a long time – I'd guess an hour or so – I just tossed and turned, and the rest of the time was spent in that foggy state that wasn't sleep or consciousness. The little hypnotic state I sunk into was aided by the drumming of the heavy rain on the ceiling, but I don't think I actually slept at all the entire time.

When I finally decided to drag myself out of bed it was already about six o'clock, but it was fine since Billy was out for the evening visiting with a friend in Forks and it was unlikely Jacob would make it back until late. It appeared that I was on my own for the night.

The house was really dark, even if it wasn't that late, but the storm that was brewing outside blocked out more sunlight than usual. The air in the house was a little stale because the windows were closed to shut out the rain, so I decided it wouldn't hurt if I opened the window a bit. Maybe some fresh air would help me get some more sleep, maybe.

As it turns out I never opened that window because something was staring right back at me when I pulled aside the curtain.

I froze.

A pair of intense dark brown eyes was illuminated by the lights from the lamps in the room, each was roughly the size of my fist, and they were not more than a foot away from the window.

'_Wolf…'_ I thought dumbly, not able to move. I just gripped the curtain for all I was worth and stared strait at the gigantic animal as it stared right back at me.

At its full height it was bigger than a horse, which meant it was staring _down_ at me. The outline of the muscles on its shoulders and limbs were visible under a thick coat of soaking wet dark brown fur, and each paw was about the size of my head with claws like razors. I didn't even want to imagine how fast a big animal like that could run, and how easily it could crush me. Heck, an animal that size wouldn't even need to try, he could just step on me or something and I'd be a goner. The wolf suddenly made me super aware of just how puny I was.

The wolf blinked its large black eyes at me, like _it_ was the one surprised to see _me_.

I stood as still as I could, not breathing or blinking. I wasn't about to do anything that might make it want to barrel right through the thin sheet of glass that separated us.

When I noticed my heart rate skyrocket I finally drew in a small breath to calm myself since neither the wolf or I moved a muscle in what seemed like forever.

The animal didn't seem angry or startled at all. In fact the look in its large brown eyes had the expression of a person waiting for _me_ to make the first move. I know how strange it must sound, talking about a wolf like it possessed human mannerisms, but seeing that human-ish spark in its eyes made me think of Jacob. Weird, very weird indeed.

I moved my hand forward slowly to touch the glass, I don't know why.

The wolf stepped away from the window and ran off into the darkness of the woods.

'_God…'_ I sat on the floor because my heart was fluttering so much that my head was starting to spin, _'what the hell just happened?'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short. I promise its not just laziness (though shorter chapters do help me update faster) its just how the arrangement of the story worked out. The next chapter should be longer.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and I'm sorry again for the long wait!**

**Starchip13**


	8. Peaceful Sleep

**Chapter #8**

**Peaceful Sleep**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight or New Moon**

**(Smiles sheepishly) Yes, I know I have turned into a terrible updater lately, and I really have my own laziness – and my tendency to get distracted easily while writing – to blame for it. Also I just bought Eclipse so I've been completely consumed by it for the past few days and I'm almost done it.**

**Reading more of the Twilight series has really given me an inspiration boost for the story, so hopefully I can get a few more chapters done a bit quicker.**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's not much of a shocker that I didn't sleep much that night either – though probably less than usual.

After the little episode with the wolf I went back up to my room tried to start my homework to get my mind off of it. Even then, my heart was still beating a little faster than usual. It made it hard to keep my mind where it was supposed to be, so my work took twice as long as it should have. I hoped I wouldn't make a habit out of it.

By the time I finally went to bed I had my rough plan for my art project sketched out. It was a little girl - actually the girl was small and the wolves were large - standing in front of a pack of wolves, and in the background there were many other images collaged together – mostly pairs of eyes that were particularly memorable from my dreams. It didn't look like much, but the wolf theme was better than the other elements of my nightmares. For some reason they made me feel safer.

I leaned on my cramped little desk, burying my head in my arms in exhaustion. I must've stayed like that for a while because my mind was foggy with sleep when I heard the doorknob turn. The noise made he sit up a little too quickly and hit my head off my lamp.

"Ow…" I moaned as I massaged the lump on my head.

"Hey, sorry about that." It was Jacob, but of course who else would it be? It was his house after all, I was the guest, but I didn't recall him knocking like he usually did.

"No, I'm fine," I mumbled. Was it just me or was I getting more jumpy?

I glanced at the clock. It was only six o'clock which was a _very_ unusual time for Jacob to be home. The reason I saw so little of him was because he was always gone early in the morning and never back before midnight … I had a theory that he slept less than I did.

"I have a night off," he explained as though he sensed my confusion, "I rented a movie and I thought you might want to watch."

I can only imagine the look on my face when I realized Jacob was actually _home_, rented a movie and actually wanted to spend time with _me_.

Jacob Black. I really didn't get the guy. Most of the time he is all serious and didn't appear to notice my existence, and then other times – meaning when he wasn't with his 'gang' – he seemed much more laid back. You'd think he had a split personality.

"…I've got homework." That was a lie since I'd just finished all my homework before nearly dozing off. I'm not completely sure why I lied … I guess Jacob still intimidated me a little because when he wasn't ignoring me he was always watching me when he thought I wasn't looking. It was like he was avoiding me on purpose.

He just smiled, well, maybe just half smiled, "Come on, you need to relax sometime. I might not be home a lot but I do notice that you lock yourself in your room everyday."

That didn't sounds stalker-ish … sarcasm.

"Don't tell me you don't want to see _Ghost Rider_," he teased, "I overheard a bunch of people talking about it at school. They say it is good."

(A/N: I don't own _Ghost Rider_, just so you know.)

I had a distinct feeling he wasn't going to take no for an answer, "ok, I'll be down in a minute."

When I stashed my stuff – the wolf/dream art project – I went downstairs and discovered Jacob already had everything set up. The TV was already playing through the previews and there was a bowl of freshly popped microwave popcorn sitting on the coffee table. Then there was Jacob who had already made himself comfortable on the couch with the remote aimed at the DVD player like a weapon.

Pulling the quilt folded over the back of the couch over my shoulders and took the seat on the other side of the couch. I curled up under the thick blanket with my legs pulled up into my chest and my chin resting on my knees.

I didn't have to look at him to know he was glancing at me through the corner of his eye – even his aura seemed to be snickering.

"What is it?" I finally asked as my self-consciousness broke through.

"You just completely disappear under that blanket, all I can see is the top of your head and your glasses," he explained.

I pursed my lips a little in annoyance because I knew he was right, and I started biting my lip because I suddenly realized I was blushing. Up until then we'd never actually held a conversation, just a quick 'chat' here and there, so I began to wonder what made him so talkative all of a sudden.

Jacob reached over and placed one of his massive hands on my head. It was a large enough couch but Jacob was just so massive he didn't have to lean that much to reach me.

"You're not a very talkative one are you?" his voice was a little softer than before, "You remind me a lot of someone I used to know. You even look a lot alike…"

Wow, he had a lot of mood changes.

He moved my bangs out of my face with his thumb, "When was the last time you had more than a few hours sleep?"

Suddenly my blush deepened because I knew he could see me blushing – a viscous circle.

"I could ask you the same question," I countered. Even though Jacob didn't show it, I knew he didn't sleep much either, though he had an entirely different reason for it.

Even though he couldn't defend that he still seemed satisfied that he at least got a response out of me. He continued staring at me with deep dark eyes that held some kind of unidentified emotion. I had a distinct feeling that he was still thinking of the person I reminded him of.

'_Is that what this is all about?'_ I thought as I instinctively avoided his eyes, _'he looks so sad whenever he mentions it … I wonder what happened.' _

For a long time we turned our attention back to the movie which had already gotten somewhat into the storyline. Nicolas Cage was already attempting to jump a football field of helicopters or something. I'm not sure because my full attention wasn't on the movie. I tuned in and out of the dialog at strategic points, like during good fight scenes and the few touchy bits scattered in between. The scene that particularly caught my attention was when the 'ghost rider' was seen for the first time by Eva Mendes and he reached out to her. I thought it was sweet.

Barely halfway through the movie I began to notice the soft snoring sounds from Jacob's side of the couch. Jacob was already fast asleep with his head leaning on his hand which was sitting on the arm rest. Something told me he would be pretty damn stiff when he woke up.

'_Watching him while he is sleeping, no way that is the slightest bit stalker-ish.' _

Man, even my inner voice was picking on me. I was glad Jacob was asleep because I probably resembled an overripe tomato.

'_I don't think of Jacob that way,'_ I told myself stubbornly, _'and if I did – which I _don't_ – it wouldn't matter because it sounds like he already likes someone.'_

I sighed at my own thoughts, dismissing them as the product of becoming a recluse inside the Black household.

'_Jacob is right. I do spend too much time in my room. Heck, it technically isn't _my_ room; it is just the spare room I'm staying in until I can finally go see my brother…'_ When I thought about it I felt a slight pang of guilt because I almost didn't remember saying more than a few words at a time to Billy, the man who was allowing me to live in his house. Be it kindheartedness, pity or whatever, he was still letting me _live_ with them.

Glancing in his direction once again, I began to notice how much more serene Jacob appeared when he slept. The creases of concentration were gone and his jaw was relaxed so his lips were slightly parted. The lack of tenseness in his muscles made him appear younger, or at least more like he was eighteen rather than appearing to be in his twenties. Suddenly Jacob Black – six-foot-seven and more buff than a professional wrestler – didn't seem as intimidating as before. He looked more like a teenager should – carefree and childish.

Jacob's monster sized hands twitched and began to mumble incoherently in his sleep. He was having a dream, but I couldn't tell if it was a good or bad one.

For some reason I suddenly felt compelled to lean in closer. When I sat in the middle of the couch Jacob's weight on the cushions made me involuntarily sink a little closer to him, but he didn't stir. Unlike me he was a deep sleeper – I probably didn't look as peaceful when I slept either.

One of Jacob's hands moved in his sleep and landed on mine. My entire hand was swallowed easily by that oversized paw of his and the heat from them was almost smoldering.

Why the _heck_ did no one ever question such a high fever? Where was a shred of common sense in anyone who didn't wonder about a constant temperature?

I attempted to pull away, but even in his sleep Jacob had a death grip. I didn't want to wake him up because I had no idea how much of a rise and shine person he was, but nothing short of a crane would lift the weight of his entire arm off my hand. I yanked a couple of times but the only thing I got from that was a sore shoulder.

"Oh man…," I slouched in disappointment and begrudgingly tried to make myself comfortable to the remainder of the movie. Since my hand was being held captive I was forced to sit with my side against his, which wouldn't look good if Billy came back from the Clearwaters' or – god forbid – Jacob woke up.

I kicked off the blanket after a few minutes because it trapped Jacob's body beat like a thermos, and heat quickly became irritating.

By the time my attention was finally back on the movie I beginning to feel drowsy. Under normal circumstances I would have been able to stay awake easily but with my lack of sleep the past few weeks I simply didn't have the energy in me to stay alert. My tired body leaned into the massive sleeping man beside me – my cheek resting against his arm – and the rhythm of his shallow breathing began lulling me to sleep.

I never did end up seeing the last half hour or so of the movie, but if there was one good thing about family films, it was that you knew everything would work out in the end. Nicolas Cage would beat Blackheart, get his girl, and somehow turn his curse into a force to be reckoned with.

There was a brief moment some time later when I did stir for a brief moment. I had no idea how long it had been and I only vaguely realized I'd fallen asleep. My mind was clouded with grogginess and I felt lighter than air.

There was a source of heat and comfort that I clung to while I was still half asleep. It was the first time in a long time that I actually felt safe while I slept – there was suddenly no fear of nightmares. All I was able to hear or feel through the fog was a soothing heartbeat.

The feeling of floating finally left me after a while, as did my precious source of warmth and protection. I whined like a child, my hands unconsciously searched for it again but all I could feel were the cool sheets beneath me. Someone wrapped the sheets around me in an attempt to sooth my complaints for warmth.

Curling up inside the blankets, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000

**I'd like to thank the people who still read and review even though I am incredibly cruel with my laziness in updating.**

**Starchip13**


	9. Glimpse

**Chapter #9**

**Glimpse**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight/New Moon/Eclipse **

**Yay, this chapter isn't HORRIBLY overdue! (Sheepish) I actually had this done a while ago but I numbered them wrong in my WORD so I thought I was still a chapter behind … don't make fun of me please.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up to the irritating screaming of my alarm clock and I sluggishly pulled myself out of my warm blanket cocoon. I grabbed my glasses from the bedside table but I didn't bother putting them on since I already knew which dark blur in the wall was the door to the bathroom. If I put on my glasses right away I'd just wake up sooner, and I wasn't quite ready for that after my first night of decent sleep in weeks.

The hot water from the showerhead washed over my already relaxed body and started bringing me back to alertness.

For the first time in what felt like forever I looked in the mirror and I actually looked somewhat normal. One good night's sleep had already lessened the dark circles around my eyes and my gaze looked a little less distant.

'_But didn't I fall asleep on the couch last night?'_ my thoughts started to gather once again since I was finally fully awake. The last thing I remembered was accidentally getting pinned to Jacob on the couch. I didn't remember anything about going to bed last night… _'Jacob didn't … did he?' _

I watched my own face grow red in the mirror and I let strands of wet hair fall into my face. I wanted to just shrink into a corner at that moment. Sure, I did remember my brother and my dad carrying me to bed a couple of times when I was young, but I'd only known Jacob about a month – during which time we hardly ever spoke. I knew nothing about him and vise versa.

I avoided looking at the mirror while I got ready for school because I was embarrassed my own meek reflection. I could only imagine how I appeared to someone who constantly looked _down_ at me.

Billy was already awake and watching the morning news in the living room when I went into the cramped little kitchen to start on a quick breakfast. I fried up a couple eggs for the two of us – Jacob gone with his friends as usual – and gathered my things together for school.

"You look energetic this morning, Angeline," Billy commented as he ate his breakfast.

I shrugged absently, "I had a good night's sleep I guess."

"Well, I'm glad you are starting to feel a little better, I know how hard it can be," Billy smiled softly. The way his dark eyes lit up in his aging face reminded me of the 'wise parent' stereotype in a lot of the books I'd read. "It is hard to see someone go through so much pain. I've seen it happen before … an old friend went through the same thing for a time. No one thought she'd ever get back to normal…"

Feeling mildly curious I decided to ask more. If he didn't want to go any further with the story then I'd just go to school – I didn't want to pry too much. "What happened?"

"I am good friends with her father, well, one day her … _boyfriend_ decided to leave," I couldn't help the extra special hit of distain when Billy spoke, "she was completely devastated when it happened – they were practically attached at the hip when he left out of nowhere. She was like a zombie for months. I think it hurt Jake to see her like that the most because they were such close friends."

The word _zombie_ kind of hit close to home. Over a month seemed to just slip away while I was in my depression induced gaze. In one night I had a complete personality turn around. I knew I would probably be depressed for a long time to come, but how long I chose to show the depression to the world was another story.

'_I am really selfish aren't I…?'_ I felt a little sheepish, but Billy didn't seem to notice since he redirected his anger at his breakfast. I wouldn't have asked if I'd known it would get Billy so riled up.

"I have to get going or I will be late," I sighed as I finished my breakfast. "Are you going to be home after school today?"

Billy continued cutting his eggs with much more force than necessary while he answered my question absently, "Yes, there is a game on tonight, and I've invited Charlie Swan down from Forks to watch."

I made a mental note to pick up some more groceries before coming home if we were going to be having company. Billy insisted it wasn't necessary for me to pick anything up for him, but it was a routine I'd fallen into soon after arriving. I needed something to keep my mind occupied, didn't I?

0000

"I still say that Port Angels would be your best bet for a half decent books store if you want to go last minute," Alisa commented through bites of her sandwich, "and I would also like to add that you should have gone shopping for Noah's birthday present earlier. You always leave things to the last minute."

Alexa stuck her tongue out at her twin – showing off a mouthful of chewed salami sandwich. "Oh just get off my back and let me borrow the car for the afternoon already. We both know you're going to give in eventually."

It had already been explained to me that Noah Tracey was the elder brother to the twins. He attended the university in Seattle and he was coming home for the weekend to celebrate his twentieth birthday with his family. Unfortunately, Alexa had a bad procrastination problem, so she neglected to go out and pick up a birthday present. Alexa heard from her brother that he was reading a good book series and that he didn't have the latest book, so she decided to head over to Port Angels to pick it up. Her biggest problem was that she and her sister shared a truck for getting to and from school.

I was mildly amused by the argument, and I mostly just stayed out of it.

"And how the hell am I supposed to get home?" asked Alisa, "There is no way I am spending the afternoon stuck in a city with you. I have other stuff I need to get done. Mom already asked for help with the birthday cake."

Alexa pouted, "Aw come on. It will be so much faster if you just come with me. Then I don't have to waste time driving home and back out of town again."

"I'll drive you," I offered, "if you want…"

Alisa looked genuinely surprised at my offer. "Really, you wouldn't mind? We live on a farm and it's pretty far out of town. We're right near the outskirts of the reservation."

"No really, it's not that much trouble," I waved her concern off with a small smile, "I have some errands to run anyway."

"If you're sure…"

The rest of the day came and went. I didn't injure myself or anyone else during gym and I handed in the rough draft of my mural. When my teacher spent so long examining the rough sketch from all angles it made me very nervous, but then suddenly she grinned from ear to ear after her long silence. She noted how much thought I put behind the placement of everything I drew and all the other interesting elements. She made a comment that it appeared I had very unique and exciting dreams.

I cringed at the comment.

Alisa was waiting for me at my truck when I came out into the parking lot.

I waved when she saw me walking across the lot – huddled deep in my jacket to keep warm. "I didn't make you wait did I?"

"No, I just got here. My last class was close to my locker so I was able to get y stuff together pretty quickly." She shrugged and waited for me to unlock the passenger's side door of my truck so we could both be inside waiting for the heater to work its magic on our numb hands.

"We'll probably get some snow soon," Alisa commented.

I simply nodded. I was very used to the snow and cold. So the thought of white frosted tree branches and icicles lessened the pang of homesickness I'd been feeling. I'd be around mountain ranges and heavily forested areas all my life.

Alisa pointed past me to another spot almost clear across the parking lot. When she spoke her tone was almost teasing, "Look, someone is watching you."

I almost didn't want to look, but my curiosity got the best of me.

I recognized the rabbit sitting by itself in the other half empty lot. Three of the guys were piling into the car: Quil, Embry and – of course – Jacob who was climbing into the driver's seat. The very moment I turned I noticed those dark energetic eyes of his, but only for a fleeting moment. The second he noticed me staring back at him he turned his eyes away and got into his car. It all happened so fast I almost wasn't sure he was looking in my direction at all.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed one of those 'all knowing' smiles plastered all over Alisa's face. Heck, I didn't even need to look. Even her very presence was grinning down upon me and triggering my blushing.

"I never did ask before, because I didn't want to pry or anything, but what is it like living with one of _them_?" There was no need to elaborate who 'they' were – it was painfully obvious. Jacob and his little gang were practically infamous.

"Quiet," I let my bangs shield my face a little more than usual, "he's not home much. They stay out late and leave early in the morning. I really don't see much of any of them."

"Ya, ya, Alexa already told me that bit – along with every one of her insane paranoid delusions. I'm talking about when he _is_ home and when the two of you _do_ talk."

Damn, Alisa was a little more perceptive than her sister. "It is all just small talk really … and sometimes he likes to make fun of my size."

Alisa laughed out loud at the last statement, though I could see why. I probably just looked ridicules just standing next to Jacob. I was like a tiny china doll to him, he could carry me around with ease and he could probably snap me like a twig just as easily. Compared to him I was just a tiny child even if he was only two years older than me.

For the rest of the car ride Alisa made small talk – comments on the weather, plans for her brother's birthday, etc. I nodded at appropriate times and she did the rest. No matter the personality differences between the Tracy twins they were both still the easiest person in the world to have a long lasting – one sided – conversation with. Especially since I was not particularly talkative after the conversation in the parking lot.

My minded kept wondering back to Jacob Black – the one guy who truly confused me. I didn't understand why I kept thinking about it, or rather him. It was the way he watched me sometimes … it was like he was afraid something would happen to me. I didn't understand why he would _care_ so much.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow," announced Alisa as we pulled into her laneway, "we should make some plans to go to Seattle sometime. It would be good for you to get out and do something. Besides, Alexa and I need to get some new coats, and it looks like you do too."

I flinched with the memory of my new coat – the one my parents got me only a few months before. It was a nice coat, very thick and very warm, but I'd left it hanging on the coat rack shortly after arriving and going out onto the lake with Dominic. Hours later the entire inside of the cabin had been covered in blood, the majority of which was around the front door. Even after Billy put it through the wash three times there were still stains … I'd thrown it out shortly after. All of which meant I was stuck with a light – and threadbare – jacket I kept as a backup.

"Sure, some weekend we will go shopping," I agreed reluctantly. What other choice did I have? I wasn't like Jacob – I'd freeze if I didn't get a new coat with winter right around the corner.

Alisa waved to me in my rearview mirror as I pulled back onto the road, and I sunk into my chair with a loud sigh. Sometime in the near future I would be stuck in Seattle with Alisa and Alexa Tracy – the most insane twins I'd ever met. I felt a little cornered since I wasn't much of a shopping girl, and I had a feeling the twins wouldn't let me leave Seattle without a new winter wardrobe.

A small smirked crossed my lips, _'You could always ask Jacob his secret to beating the cold. He has either read up on monks' discipline rituals or he is completely insane – if it's inanity I've got a real shot of weaseling out of the trip.'_

I looked into my mirror with a tired smile and told myself, "You need a hobby … or a psychiatrist."

0000

There must have been something about the Y chromosome that created an attraction – obsession – with sports. Personally, I never got why men got so worked up when their team lost a game or a championship, but Dominic and Dad would always start freaking out about it. Billy Black and Charlie Swan reminded me a lot of my brother and my dad. They sat themselves in front of the TV with soda – no beer since Charlie was a cop – and had heated conversations about the game in unnecessarily loud voices.

I made an attempt to watch the game while I worked on a little English homework, but my lack of interest just caused an insane doodling habit to resurface. For some reason I ended up with three notebook pages of random little wolf sketches. I found it even stranger that I started blushing as I furiously erased every one of them – effectively ruining perfectly good notebook paper.

"I need air," I announced quietly, but I was drowned out by the argument over the referee's latest call or lack there of.

My retreat was in the kitchen where I could still hear Billy and Charlie laughing together all too clearly – I might as well have still been in the living room. I stared absently out the window over the little sink and I noticed that the garage lights were on through the cold mist that cloaked the backyard.

Jacob was home.

'_Maybe I'll take him some leftovers…'_ I thought absently as I stole a glance at the uneaten fish and baked potatoes left over from Billy and Charlie's dinner. It would probably be a little more than a snack for someone his size, but it is the thought that counts, right?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I finally finished Eclipse the other day and I realized … my story completely defies the timeline after the end of the series. So there will obviously be some changes to the original story. I'm going to add in the new additions to the La Push Pack (it isn't **_**that**_** much of a spoiler but I'd thought I'd warn you), and Victoria is sticking around because I don't feel like making a new antagonist. There will also be references to **_**imprinting**_

**Looking forward to your reviews**

**Starchip13**


	10. Carry Me

**Chapter #10**

**Carry Me**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any part of the Twilight series**

**Mild spoilers! Adding in the new La Push pack characters, hope you don't mind!**

00000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'_Now this is just sad…'_

Picture it. Me, standing out in a dark back yard in front of a rusty old garage door, jacket draped over my shoulders, plate of food in my frozen little hands, and not able to work up the nerve to actually knock on the door.

Dealing with Jacob was something I was mildly comfortable with, but I had no idea all of his friends were also hanging out with him.

'_Yellow-belly … chicken … shrimp…'_ I sighed at my own little mental beating I was giving myself. I wasn't timid around my family, but then again they were the _only_ people I was ever around. I was suddenly in unknown territory without a map or hope of rescue.

Putting my childishness behind me as soon as I realized how much rain had soaked through my jacket – I really _did_ need a new one – and I raised my hand to knock. The door swung open as soon as I did so I ended up accidentally hit someone's insanely hard chest.

I hesitated looking up, though I already knew exactly who it was. I'd seen that deep green shirt in the wash a couple dozen times at least…

"Uh," I stared stubbornly at my feet, "I had some leftovers … I thought you and your friends would like some…"

"Hey, Jake, look who decided to come join us!" another deep cheery voice boomed from inside the tiny garage. "Wow, she's a cutie now isn't she?"

"Ah, give it a rest, you'll frighten the hell out of her with that face of yours."

"Right, I'm surprised Claire doesn't cry when she sees _you_."

Inside were Quil and Embry – I should have guessed. Every single one of Jacob's friends appeared to be joined at the hip, but if there were anything closer among those friends it would be between those three.

Jacob stood right in front of me – ignoring his friends' ranting in the background – with an aloof expression which softened when I finally met his eyes. It was almost as though he couldn't help it - like he was looking at a child standing out in the cold rain with a tray of food.

'_Do I look that helpless…?'_ I wondered.

"You're soaked," Jacob's voice was laughing with a low rumble, "get in or you're going to freeze."

I kept a 'hypocrite' remark to myself but did not argue going into where it was warm and dry. I was already shivering uncontrollably.

Jacob took the tray of food from me so I could discard my soaked jacket and wipe the raindrops off my glasses.

When Jacob found a safe place for the food he grabbed his own jacket and passed it to me, "All of your clothes are soaked through. You should really buy a new coat."

As expected, Jacob's jacket was _huge_ on me. The shoulders alone almost ended at my elbows and the bottom stopped at about my knees. I rolled the sleeves but it still wasn't quite enough to stop it from covering my hands. But even if it was huge it was still very warm, like Jacob had worn it just before he'd given it to me and his body heat was still all over the fabric.

'_It smells like him too…'_ I noted. It was a woodsy kind of smell, very earthy, and with a hint of pine. I kind of liked it, it was very soothing.

Was it just me or was Jacob trying to avoid me a little more than usual? He kept his sentences as short as possible and he kept refusing to look me in the eye.

'_Great, what is going through his head this time?'_ I wondered, _'Why does he have to be so random?'_

"Don't mind Jake tonight, he's just in a bad mood ever since Paul and Leah chewed him out for _stubbornness _early this morning," Quil laughed. "This is just his way of brooding."

I knew Paul was part of Jacob's little group and Leah Clearwater and her family were very good friends with the Blacks. There were a lot of people that seemed to be involved in La Push's little gang. All of them were the families of the kids involved, and all of them didn't seem to mind their teenage sons running around looking intimidating. They were keeping _some_ kind of secret, but it was beyond me what the heck they were doing…

Jacob gave a warning growl to his friends. It made the corner of my lip twitch with a smirk.

"What?" he mumbled in my general direction.

"Oh, uh, sorry," I shrugged it off, "you just remind me whenever Dominic started brooding Mom would always say that if he kept scowling his face would stay like that."

Embry grinned, "Well, Jacob is living proof."

Jacob's eyes darted to me momentarily when I mentioned my family. It wasn't surprising since it was the first time I mentioned my family in weeks – I was speaking jokingly too.

Embry and Quill both exchanged glances, but I couldn't read their expressions.

'_Why do I get this 'I am out of the loop' feeling?'_

"So you're hanging out with the Tracy twins now?" asked Embry in an attempt to break the awkward silence. "Those two are quite the handful. I know Paul went head to head with the one sister – Alexa I _think_ – and boy was it entertaining. Paul has a nasty temper. He didn't cool down for days after that one!"

I nodded, "It was Alexa. She mentioned it the other day. They actually invited me to go to Port Angels soon, probably on the weekend."

"Buy a new coat," Jacob reminded with a gesture to my pitiful spring jacket that was hanging over the work bench, "or next time you're going to be a popsicle."

"I know, I know," I sighed.

Another awkward silence … damn.

Quil gave a quick cough and gave Embry a nudge, "Well, it's getting late. We better be heading out, Embry. We don't have to go out early tomorrow and I plan on going into hibernation."

Embry chuckled in agreement, "Aw, fine. We'll see you at school tomorrow you two."

"Goodnight," I called after them with a small wave.

The two of them were still grinning like idiots when they left.

"We should head back to the house," Jacob stated not more than a minute after his friends left. He almost seemed a little too eager, but I thought I was just being paranoid.

The rain was coming down in sheets when I stepped up to the door again, and just the wind blasting through the door made me shiver in spite of Jacob's jacket.

Before I had time to react I felt my feet leave the ground. A pair of large hands picked me up gently by the hips and settled me in a position that allowed me to be carried with one massive arm.

"Jacob," my voice squeaked even higher than usual, "what are you doing."

"I can get us to the house faster," he stated plainly.

I pouted rather childishly, "I can walk a couple yards across a lawn."

"It is really coming down out there, the lawn is almost completely flooded and besides," I saw the corner of his lip twitch upwards in a cooked smirk, "someone your size will get blown away."

My pouting continued because I didn't want to admit that he had a valid point – up until he said I would be blown away. The rain wasn't letting up any time soon, and I would get soaked again heading back to the house … partly because I'm a slow – and clumsy – runner. Jacob would be four or five times faster than me if I factored in his long strides alone, walking for him was almost a light jog for me.

Jacob carried me close to his chest so I would be shielded from the rain as much as possible. Not only was I relatively dry, but I was almost smoldered by his excessive body heat.

Jacob was also surprisingly fast, even from what I thought before. His strides were practically leaps across the lawn, each seeming to get slightly more rapid, which sent water gushing up and soaking Jacob's jeans with mud. Jacob made it to the back porch so quickly that the rain barely even touched me.

He set me back down when we reached the door and opened it for me, "That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

One of my famous blushes triggered as I shuffled inside. I was sure I saw Jacob's eyes light up in amusement as I begrudgingly kicked off my shoes and headed for the stairs.

Billy and Charlie were still in absorbed into the game on the TV when I passed the living room, and in the last glimpse I caught of him I noticed Jacob had also made himself comfortable in front of the TV. I could still hear the excessively loud volume of the game as I retreated to my room.

I was hit with a wave of exhaustion the moment my bed was in sight. When you're an insomniac you take the first chance you can to get at least a few hours of sleep. I let my body fall onto the welcomingly soft comforter and buried my face deep into the pillow. I only spent moments in my floaty feeling drowsy state before I fell asleep.

000000

_**I was surrounded by nothing but tall trees, bushes and the rain that clung to my glasses – nearly completely blinding me. The forest looked like it went on forever in all directions with no indication of a path anywhere. **_

_**A figure stood deathly still among the thick leaves and ferns. Whoever it was stood carefully among the shadows so only their intimidating silhouette remained. **_

_**One silvery pale hand emerged from the shadows and beckoned to me, each raindrop rolled off the flawless skin like it was made of smooth marble. Then a pair of golden eyes illuminated and pierced the darkness of the shadows.**_

_**My heart barreled against my ribcage so hard I had to clutch my chest in pain, "Dominic…"**_

_**I knew those eyes, no matter what colour they were, they were so familiar, but for some reason it was still a shock to see his face when he stepped out of the darkness. His rain dampened hair clung to the sides of his unnaturally pale skin. Dominic's face was much more angular than it should have been and the deep shadows of the forest made his face appear skull like. **_

_**My stinging tears mixed with the rain and rolled off my cheeks freely. I wanted to run to him and wrap my arms around him, but there was something that didn't feel like Dominic anymore. **_

_**For a moment he almost appeared sad when I didn't walk toward him, but it was a short lived emotion. His face – once wrenched and distraught – twisted into a cruel grin and his eyes narrowed. The features of his face melted away and began to look more feline and his black hair started turning fire red right from the roots, his eyes changed colour to match. There were so longer sad golden eyes staring back at me, they were furious cat like fire red eyes.**_

_**The woman who killed my parents smiled cruelly and took one graceful step forward, "You're not getting away from me."**_

_**I wanted to run, scream, anything, but my body was numb. Fear radiated from my shivering body and the red head was soaking it up like a sponge – she relished it. **_

_**There wasn't much more than a few yards between us, and I was still standing frozen like a deer in headlights. **_

_**A low growl sounded from behind me. It was the redhead's turn to freeze. **_

_**The russet coloured wolf I'd come to know all too well walked up by my side. It stared intently at the redhead, lips pulled back in a snarl. **_

_**For some reason Jacob's face came to mind every time I saw that wolf. I had no idea why. Ironically, they looked pretty similar…**_

_**The redhead took advantage of the split second I redirected my attention to the wolf and sprung forward so fast I barely even registered her movement. At the same time the russet wolf lunged forward with a ferocious snarl.**_

_**I finally managed to scream as I fell into darkness.**_

000000

My entire body jerked with the force of being awakened from my dream. I attempted opening my eyes, but all I saw was stars. My head really hurt, and I mean _excruciating pain_ type hurt which was half the reason why I had tears in my eyes.

My shaking hand groped the ground, scraping across rough carpet and running my fingertips through a pool of warm, sticky, liquid that had soaked into the fabric.

What was going on? I had no clue. My mind was completely fogged over and I couldn't move without my head exploding with pain.

Light a thick ray of light flooded my room making my head throb more in protest. That light really stung, but not as much as all the racket whoever the hell opened the door was making. I wanted to growl at them, throw a pillow and role over in protest, but I had neither the strength or the well to move.

"Damn it," a deep voice cursed, "Ang, come on, Angie, say something. Are you awake? Can you hear me?"

An amazingly warm hand touched my cheek and I knew instantly it was Jacob. I tried to talk, but all my managed was a small inaudible mumble. I wanted to know why he sounded so worried.

"You need to listen to my voice, ok? No matter how sleepy you feel, you have to stay awake, you hear me?"

I was sleepy, but who the hell in my position would actually _want_ to sleep? That dream was a refresher to remind me exactly why I'd become an insomniac, and just thinking about it was still making, hot, involuntary tears stream down the sides of my face.

Jacob gently slid one of his hands under my back and lifted me upright – maybe a little too quickly because the world began to spin. He slid his other hand under my knees and carried me to the bathroom and set me down on the counter while he searched for a first aid kit.

I slouched gratefully against the cool walls which soothed my throbbing head.

"What is going on?" I heard someone ask from the door, it sounded like Charlie. Apparently I hadn't been sleeping that long.

"She rolled out of bed in her sleep and hit her head off the corner of the desk," Jacob grumbled. I could hear him fumbling with the first aid kit as he talked, "It's not a really big cut, but it's sure as hell bleeding a lot so it might need stitches. I'm going to take her to the hospital."

So that was what happened, I hit my head. Well, isn't that just dandy? And on top of that I was going to the hospital, like I can't spent enough time there already.

"We can take my car if you want." Charlie offered.

"No, it's alright, there won't be any traffic. I can take her in the rabbit."

Ug. I didn't _want _to go, and I hated that they were talking about me like I wasn't even there. Just because I was too sleepy and dizzy to speak coherently didn't mean I couldn't hear them.

"No … I'm fine," I grumbled, but it wasn't as thought Jacob actually listened.

He put my hand on a small bundle of gauze he made for my cut and ordered me to hold it there before picking me up again.

The cold didn't bother me as we left the house, mostly because I was still wearing his jacket. I'd fallen asleep in it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000

**I hope your enjoyed it. I would have had it up days ago but my internet crapped out on me (right as I finished too, which is just **_**my**_** luck). **

**Starchip13**


	11. Figures of Wolves

**Chapter #11**

**Figures of Wolves**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight series**

0000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My injury felt a lot worse than it actually was. It wasn't a concussion and it didn't even need stitches. Apparently even shallow cuts above the eye, like mine, can bleed profusely so a good bandage did the trick. Most of my dizziness and fatigue was due to my lack of sleep. So I was sent home with a few pain killers and a list on methods on how to get more sleep at night (he didn't want to prescribe pills before I gave those a try).

My hate for dreams and sleep in general renewed, I sat in the passenger's seat of the rabbit with my forehead leaning up against the cool window.

Jacob's familiar warm hand reached over and sat on top of my head for a minute. It made me feel like a little kid, but it was oddly comforting.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" he asked.

I winced, "Will you still ask even if I say no?"

"Yes."

"Then by all means, go right ahead." I yawned. I was so tired I almost didn't care.

"What are your dreams about?"

"Anything but that," I groaned.

He pouted like a child and boy could he pull it off. The big puppy dog eyes looked like it came naturally, "You said I could ask."

I sighed and leaned away from his hand. I almost liked it better when he ignored me, "I almost don't remember half of them, but I almost always see my brother…"

It was Jacob's turn to wince. He knew exactly what I meant.

"…But the weird part is that he always looks different from how I remember him. He had skin similar to yours but in all of my dreams he looks so pale and his eyes…" I shivered, "I look at him and I see his face but I almost know it isn't Dominic anymore. It scares me, and it makes me wonder more about why I still can't even see him."

"The suggestion was his request," he answered reluctantly, "He was in bad shape when they took him away to the hospital – you saw that – and he was very stubborn after he woke up almost a week later. Dominic didn't want you seeing him in a hospital bed no matter how much he hated the fact that you were away."

"Sometimes he was so stubborn he was a jerk. When he got an idea nothing in heaven or hell could change his mind, and he always had this way of completely redirecting his anger when he got frustrated," I sighed as I stared at the dashboard, "He was a big goofball with an attitude problem – that's what my dad always said. Dominic always insisted on calling me names like squirt or tiny. Calling me 'midget' was his personal favourite."

Jacob snickered, but he still looked rather uncomfortable. I didn't blame him.

"He looked so sad in my dream … I wonder why…"

"Was he in danger or something?" asked Jacob.

I shook my head, "I don't know, why?"

"Right before you flung yourself out of the bed I heard you scream 'don't hurt him'," Jacob explained, "Were you trying to protect your brother?"

I thought back to my dream and I concentrated so hard that my forehead creased and began to ache again. My dreams were a bit fuzzy sometimes, but I was curtain that Dominic was already gone by the end of my dream. I remembered seeing the psychotic redhead face off against the russet coloured wolf that reminded me of…

My face turned bright red. Had I really screamed that in my sleep? I don't think I ever talked in my sleep before – or at least no one ever mentioned it to me – so it was strange for me…

A smiled returned to Jacob's face. My constant blushing seemed to amuse him the most no matter what crazy mood he was in. He acted more like gentle and childlike Jacob when I started blushing. I could plainly see the laughter in his eyes, and it was like looking at a different person. Someone who was actually acting like a teenager should instead of like a serious adult.

"Don't worry everything will be better with time. You just need something to get your mind off of it," he shrugged as we pulled into the driveway. He didn't move right away, it looked like he was deep in thought, so I watched him without even thinking. Jacob looked kind of distant, and a few creases reappeared on his forehead.

I leaned over and cocked an eyebrow, "Earth to Jacob…"

He blinked and stared at me dumbly for a minute, "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

Jacob wasn't going to tell me exactly what, that much was obvious, but I was still curious.

"Are you coming inside or do I have to carry you again?" he asked teasingly.

Damn him and his instinct to know exactly what makes me blush.

I opened the door a little faster than necessary and got out of the car before he could actually see my face. My rigid shoulders sent the clear message 'I can walk myself in the house _thank you very much_' and I was positive he got the hint. I didn't hear his door open even as I stepped into the house and _finally_ hung his coat back up on the rack, so I guess he stayed out and continued thinking about whatever the heck was on his mind before.

My window faced toward the backyard so I tiptoed across the hallway to the bathroom and slid open the frosted glass window only a crack. No one from the ground would have been able to see if the window was open or not, so I was safe to satisfy my curiosity.

To my surprise I didn't see his big hulk of a body sitting in his car, it was empty. I was sure I didn't hear him come inside. His footsteps were always hard to miss because of his size, so I could usually hear them whenever he was in the house or even in the yard – the decrepit front porch squealed so badly under his weight there was no way I could have missed him coming in through the front door.

I walked back to my room and peered through the gap in my curtains. The light wasn't on in the garage, so unless he had super night vision he wasn't in there.

I pursed my lips in annoyance. It wasn't just the fact that he disappeared after acting so strangely, it was the fact that it was bothering me so much that bothered me. I was suddenly anxious for no apparent reason, like a little kid waiting for something they'd be anticipating for weeks.

With a soft groan of annoyance I threw myself onto my bed and turned on the lamp on my desk. The light illuminated the thick old book sitting on my desk. It was one of the few I owned before the incident at the campsite. Most of my reading came from libraries or friends wherever I ended up, but that book was different. An old friend of mine who lived in the Rocky Mountains lent it to me during my stay or rather she forced it on me. On the front was a picture of a man in a prison guard's uniform, and in the background, beyond the title near the bottom of the cover, were two figures. They were both figures of men, one was normal sized and the other was much taller and muscular looking.

_The Green Mile_ by Stephan King. It was the only book that ever made me cry when I read the ending and a gift from an old friend of mine, Simone.

I had few friends outside of my own family, so Simone and I were very close. She almost reminded me of the Tracy twins, she was the best of both in one entity. Since becoming somewhat of a recluse in the Black household I hadn't even bothered to check my email, and I suddenly regretted it because I knew she would have left at least a couple dozen messages in my inbox. It would be catastrophic if the news about my family had already reached her…

'_I better check my email tomorrow…'_ I thought with a slight cringe. _'Simone adored my parents like they were her own … I owe it to her.'_

My fingers ran along the edge of the worn out pages as I pictured John Coffey, a child in a giant's body.

Outside a chorus of howling pulled me out of my thoughts with a hard jerk. I was scrambling to the end of my bed where the window was like a shot and I yanked on the curtain so hard I nearly tore them down.

A mass of russet coloured fur disappeared into the woods behind the house so fast I barely caught it. I could almost make out a few others among the darkened tree line, maybe two or three pairs of fierce eyes reflecting the light from my room. The rest of them disappeared almost just as fast but I could still hear the haunting sound of their voices amongst the thick trees.

I heard much more vicious sounds that night. Instead of the usual ghostly howling there were snarls of anger and the sounds of a fight. If my nightmares didn't keep me up anyway those noises sure as hell would have had me shivering under my covers.

'_Am I the only one who ever hears them?' _I wondered. Billy and Jacob never mention the wolves at all, and they seem to avoid all the other homes _but_ the Black's house – judging by the way people talk at school. _'Either I am a truly a magnet for all things dangerous or I have a very sad wolf obsession.'_

There was no way I could concentrate on my reading after that, not with my mind swimming with images of snarling wolves as tall as I was… So I turned off the light and stared at my ceiling blankly as the night. The eerie red light from my digital clock cast long shadows across the tiny room in place of the nonexistent moon out in the pitch black of the night. I was wide awake despite the long dragging hours of the evening which blended into the early morning. Once in a while I would hear some howling float back towards the house in the night air, but they grew few and far between as the sky began to turn pink.

It was still dark out when I crawled out of bed again. I planned on having a shower and maybe getting to those emails, but I was tempted to take one more look outside beforehand.

I crawled to the edge of the bed and gently pulled aside the curtain only enough to allow me to see. I was surprised to see that the russet coloured wolf was back. At first it was a blur between the trees, but as it slowed down I was able to get a better look at it. The massive animal wondered into the yard and sauntered toward the house, right up to the back porch like he'd – I just assumed it was a male – done it a million times.

What happened next made me wonder if I was still wearing my glasses. The wolf was only a dark silhouette but I watched it actually shrink and change shape. The transformation was so quick that if I'd blinked I would have missed it. It went from walking on all fours to walking on two feet, from a wolf to a man.

My eyes bulged and I had to cover my mouth with my hand to keep from gasping. Below me I could hear familiar footsteps on the back porch…

'_I'm asleep again aren't I,'_ I gave myself a hard pinch on the arm and winced, _'oh hell … I'm awake… That must mean I _am_ crazy.' _

The sound of the door opening downstairs made me jump again. Whoever – or whatever – was outside was inside the house.

I scrambled to the door and put my face up to the crack in the doorframe. I could hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hallway – shuffling its feet pretty loudly. My heartbeat got louder until it almost drowned out the footsteps.

The figure passed in front of the crack in the doorframe and I clamped my head over my mouth out of surprise. A tall shirtless figure with deep russet coloured skin … of course I recognized him.

It was Jacob.

I turned and pressed my back against the door as Jacob's footsteps started to get faint again until he opened his door. When I was sure he wouldn't hear me I let out a long pent up breath so my lungs were no longer burning.

'_Jacob was the figure outside, I am absolutely sure about that,'_ my thoughts somehow concluded, even my mind spinning like a top. _'But I also know it is impossible … werewolves don't exist…!'_

I knew I was in denial because I knew nothing like werewolves even existed. But then again, my life was spinning out of the realm of normal faster than I cared to admit.

"Werewolf…" I whispered to myself. I needed to hear the way the word sounded, and it rolled off my tongue easier than I thought it would, but it somehow still sounded foreign.

I knew they didn't exist, but it somehow it fit with everything weird that was going on. And if werewolves existed, who knew what other monsters were out there…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

**I thought it was about time Angie got clued in, but you'll have to wait a while before little Jakie figures out that she knows. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Starchip13**


	12. Research

**Chapter #12**

**Research**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight series**

**OMG, its been like a month since I last updated! Wow, I've been busy as hell… I miss being able to write every night. I love writing this story soooo much.**

000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There were two things of which I was absolutely curtain. One was that I had no hope of getting a good night's sleep so my headache only got worse and worse. Two was that I was completely bonkers to come to the conclusion that Jacob was a werewolf.

I buried myself underneath the covers and stared at the wall intently despite the throbbing from the cut on my forehead.

'_I watched way too many horror movies as a kid,'_ I concluded, _'I'm desensitized, any theories coming from my messes up little head are ludicrous.'_

I was trying to find all the reasons why Jacob definitely wasn't a _werewolf_. It sounded so strange no matter how many times I thought about it…

When I finally got around to looking at my clock I panicked. Morning came without me even realizing it. I wasn't going to have time to eat or shower before school, I would barely have time to get dressed. I stumbled over my own feet as I scrambled out of bed. I got up too quickly and my head started spinning so that did not help my sense of balance – or lack there of.

I threw open my door and attempted to run for the bathroom to brush my teeth when someone grabbed the back of my shirt. I was lifted clear of my feet and carried right back to my bedroom door.

"Not today you don't," Jacob stated authoritatively, "after last night you're not in any condition to go to school."

"P-Put me down, Jacob," I whined. I couldn't help but flinch a little at the sound of his voice. It wasn't as though Jacob himself had changed at all, but I couldn't help the paranoia at the end of my mind. Besides, after that long night I needed something to distract me from my impending insanity…

"You don't get more than three or four hours of sleep a night – I think even the neighbors know that – and rolling out of bed like that didn't do you much good either. So you're taking a day off for sleep and recovery." Jacob set me back down inside my room and stood in the door so I couldn't get past him, "I'll pick up your school work before I head home. _Do not_ leave the house, got that?"

I scowled, "You're making a fuss over nothing. The doctor even said that it wasn't that bad-"

"-He also knew that you have insomnia problems right off the bat. If it wasn't for the pain medication for the head injury he would have prescribed sleeping pills in a heartbeat."

If there was something I hated more that Jacob being absolutely _right_ it was the strange way he was acting that day. Ever since be disappeared from the car the night before he'd been on edge about something.

But what could a man with the ability to change into a wolf have to worry about? He was intimidating either way, so I didn't have a clue as to what would put him on edge.

'_I'm thinking crazy again,'_ I reminded myself, _'There is no such thing as werewolves.'_

After he shut the door in my face I stood brooding, boring holes in the wood with my stare. Eventually my intense stare just worsened my headache so I gave in and sat at my desk – arms crossed over my chest stubbornly.

I was almost tempted a few times to try and sneak downstairs, but there was no mistaking the fact that Jacob Black still scared the hell out of me. Wolf or not, he was big enough to give orders and enforce them if need be.

Yet again I gave in and opened my laptop. I'd have to face the music sooner or later, right? Simone would practically be hysterical after not hearing from me in over a month, and you don't want someone like Simone Antonio getting worked up … _at all_. I was probably more scared of her than I was of Jacob.

The laptop I owned had definitely been around the block a few times, but it worked for me and that was all I needed. So long as is was portable – desk tops are _not_ good when you move as much as I did – and functional I was a very happy person. Though that day I was begging whatever gods I could think of to make the inbox on my laptop break down so I would have an excuse not to know how many messages awaited me…

My worries were well founded. Nearly sixty messages from dear old Simone awaited me, and don't get me started on the junk mail.

Every message said roughly the same thing. 'Hey, is it too much to ask for you to email me once in a while?' 'What is taking so long? Is everything alright?' They only get more panicky from that point on, so I don't think they need be explained.

My original plan was to send and email and leave my laptop for another month or so, but the 'signed in' icon popped up on the bottom right corner of the screen.

_Simulation1 has signed in_. It chimed at me, which made me regret ever showing her the movie _Simone_.

Simulation1: Where the heck have you been? Do you have any idea how much I have been worrying about you?

FallenAngel: Long story.

Simulation1: I have nothing but time. Start off by telling me where the heck you guys are right now.

FallenAngel: La Push, Washington State.

Simulation1: You're still in _Washington_? I thought you were only staying there a couple weeks.

FallenAngel: …

Simulation1: Angie, say something _now_.

FallenAngel: Something happened, something bad.

Simulation1: What?

Fallen Angel: There was an incident at the camp grounds where we were staying. Dominic was injured, badly, and Mom and Dad … they are dead.

I clicked the sign out button on the IM.

My eyes stung a little as I read my own words on the computer screen. I know it takes a long time to get over the grief of a tragedy and people deal with grief in different ways. I made a habit of being in almost complete denial for weeks. I never thought about it because I still didn't want to accept it. I didn't want to accept the death of my parents, even when their funeral was still so fresh in my mind that it felt like it had only happened the day before. I wanted to kid myself into thinking they'd come back to get me with Dominic by their side, grinning like an idiot. But who was I trying to fool? I still felt like crying every day they were gone.

The computer screen blurred for a brief moment before I rubbed my eyes. I didn't want to cry anymore, but it still hurt so badly…

To try and get my mind off of my very brief conversation with Simone I brought up a search engine page and typed in the first thing I could think of.

_Werewolves_.

I'm still not sure why I typed that of all things. I was so desperate for a distraction that any change of topic would do, even werewolves.

There were a surprisingly high number of hits on the page. I got everything from wikipedia to 'ways to become a werewolf'. It seemed that I wasn't the only one with a morbid fascination with wolves. In fact compared to some people on the internet I was downright sane.

I clicked on the first decent looking site I could find – which was not 'how to become a werewolf' – and began scanning the pages. Naturally all the cliché legends about being bitten by a werewolf and turning on a full moon was included, but once you got past all the Hollywood imposed bullshit there was actually a lot of history included behind the legends.

Werewolves had its oldest roots in Native American tribes across North America. Some warriors would wear the skins of wolves or bears in the belief that they would gain the strength of the animal. Groups of warriors would hunt as packs and were feared by many, including the European settlers who would arrive some time later.

Aside from the more religious views on the werewolf, there were other incidences and legends behind the myth. Mentally ill men in Europe claiming to be wolves after eating bad bread, political parties trying to scare people by referring to themselves as wolves, hairy genetic diseases that made people grow hair on every inch of their bodies, and the list was nearly endless. I couldn't believe how into scary stories the world actually was. It was enough to make you wonder if at least one of them had some truth behind it.

But naturally along with all the authentic looking information, there were lots of advertisements along the bottom and the sides of the pages. Most of them were for video games or movies, some of them were real oldies too. I noticed things like _Dracula VS the Wolf Man_, _Ginger Snaps, Van Hellsing, Cursed,_ and many, many, more.

The phone started ringing sometime later when I was well into the surprisingly addicting horror monsters websites. Billy was at the Clearwater's again and Jacob was, presumably, at school, so I answered it.

"Hello?" I greeted unsurely.

"Hey, this is Angie, right? Of course it is, you're the only girl at that house aren't you?"

I blinked, "Who is this?"

The voice on the other end made a point to make sure I heard the fake gasps of insult she was making. She turned to the voice laughing in the background, keeping the phone close enough for me to hear, "Did you _hear_ what she just said? Christ, we make all this effort to sneak into the office to use the phone and she has the nerve—"

My jaw dropped, "Alexa? Alisa? What are you doing using the office phone?"

"The payphone in the cafeteria is broken," Alexa responded innocently.

I rubbed my throbbing temple in agitation, "Why did you feel the need to call me so badly that you snuck into the office and used the phone? You didn't even wait until lunch to do it."

"You didn't show up for class this morning and we were wondering what happened to you," Alexa mumbled sheepishly into the phone.

"Correction," Alisa shouted loudly from the background, "Alexa is tired and paranoid because a pack of wolves was having a snack down in the woods behind our house last night."

I could hear my own jaw click shut and for the longest time I listened to the twins bicker in the background about who snuck into whose room the night before.

"There were wolves outside your house last night?" I finally asked.

"Ya, they were loud as hell. Our farm is on the outskirts of La Push so it isn't unusual to hear them running around out there, but I haven't heard anything like early this morning. They were snarling and going at it like there was an epic battle going on in our backyard! No one in the house slept last night, not with all that noise. I tell you, it was scary, like they could crash through the back door any moment." I heard Alexa shutter on the other end.

'_Wolves…'_ I swallowed hard. "Sorry I wasn't at school guys. I fell and hit my head last night, so I didn't get any sleep either. I was lucky I didn't get a concussion."

"Oh man," Alisa cooed into the phone after wrestling it out of her sister's hands, "Listen, we were going to ask you if you wanted to go shopping sometime after school this week, but if you want we'll postpone it until next week. They're calling for good weather, so we'll make a day of it."

"Y-Ya, sure," I agreed, knowing there was no getting out of it. "I'll be at school tomorrow. See you then."

"Bye!"

I heard the receptionist hollering in the background the moment before they hung up.

With a loud sigh I sat down on the nearest chair and rubbed my temples. Was I a magnet for all the hyperactive crazy friends in the world and all the insane phenomenon that could ever happen in the world?

My head was so full of utter crap that it caused my temples to throb and make me tipsy again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000

**Ya, Simone is an interesting character to write, I plan to use her a lot more in the future. I hope to update again soon. I'll do my best everyone!**

**Happy Halloween,**

**Starchip13**


	13. Smoothies, Blood and Chocolate?

**Chapter #13**

**Smoothies, Blood and Chocolate?**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight Series**

000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few weeks I started to make excuses to keep postponing the shopping trip with Alexa and Alisa. I was able to stop it for another two weeks after my injury, but there is only so much fictional homework you can get over the span of a few weeks.

We finally settled on a Saturday when they were calling for clear skies in Port Angels. The twins picked me up at the house when they said they would and I was already waiting with my things in the living room.

When one of them laid on the horn I got to my feet and headed for the door. Jacob walked in a leaned on the side of the hallway when I stopped to slip on my shoes.

"Where are you going?" he probed. He asked me the same question to me every day over the past few weeks, and I was beginning to get annoyed with him. It was like having my own parole officer.

"To Port Angels with Alexa and Alisa, we're going shopping. I told you before, remember?" I mumbled.

I hadn't seen a sign of fun loving Jacob in a long time. He was suddenly acting like a prison guard, watching me and making sure he knew where I was at all times. Just like a guy to act so weird, passive one minute and obsessive the next. It was like he suddenly thought someone was out for me.

Jacob gave a ridged nod, "Stay together and be careful. You know there have been a lot of killings over in Seattle."

"Port Angels isn't Seattle."

"Its close enough," he glanced away from me for a moment, "Don't make me worry."

"Worry…?" I hadn't meant to say that out loud, my mouth kind of moved on its own, but I was a little surprised. That was the first time he actually used that word.

His forehead creased a little more than usual as he continued to avoid my gaze. I wondered if he was embarrassed.

As I left my annoying mouth went off on its own again, "Stop worrying or you're going to have wrinkles from those creases in your forehead by the time you're twenty."

Even if appeared to have the emotional width of a rock from time to time, I guess I was beginning to get used to it. He still had me on edge more than half the time, but the rest of the time when he acted remotely … _human_ he wasn't half bad, just intimidating.

"Come on, Angie, we're burning daylight here!" one of the twins hollered from outside.

I grabbed my sweater and stepped out into the cold wind beyond the door. I jogged to the truck and jumped in, relieved that the twins already had the heat going for me. I saw Jacob watching from the front porch as we pulled out of the driveway, the cold didn't seem to have any affect on him.

"Wow, the way he watches you is so cute it's almost creepy." Alexa noted as she stared out the passenger's side of the car.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Alexa smiled, "Whenever your back is turned he always has this look on his face. It is different from the way he normally looks, but I don't know how to really describe it. I noticed it over the past couple days because it has become more frequent. He looks … softer every time you turn around…"

"You're paranoid," Alisa and I responded in unison.

"I am not!" she whined childishly.

I tried to imagine the reasons why Jacob would do that when my back was turned, but at the time I had no clue. Nothing came to mind since he didn't seem to take a particular interest in me unless he was in prison guard mode. He was civil and polite with me like he would be with most people he knew casually. Other than the fact that I was temporarily living at his house I figured I was probably pretty insignificant compared to the other things going on in his life … changing into a wolf for example.

We arrived at Port Angles around noon and began our search for appropriate shops. Alisa wanted a new pair of jeans, Alexa needed some new sweaters and we all needed new winter jackets. I didn't feel like I needed anything other than a new jacket, but the twins pestered me the entire way there about starting a new wardrobe, one that didn't include ratty old hiking boots and sweaters that were far to big for me.

Aside from the brisk wind, the weather was splendid. There was almost no sunshine in that little region of Washington State, so the chances of there being such a bright day so close to winter were slim. The twins planned on taking full advantage of the weather for our day out.

I was never much for shopping. I was used to going shopping with my family every so often when we really needed supplies, so I learned to make things like clothes and shoes last longer than most people. But in retrospect the twins were right to force me into shopping for more than just a new coat. The souls on my shoes were all but completely worn off and my favourite sweater was faded and threadbare.

Finding coats was surprisingly easy. We each found something we liked in one store and wore them out so we wouldn't freeze. Mine was dull green and lined with eccentric lime coloured fleece. It was pretty big on me - probably because I am small enough to fit into most children's coats - but for some reason it felt extremely comforting, like it would protect me from more than just the cold.

The next store we went to sold more everyday clothes. I think we spent the most time in that one, and most of that time was spent in the changing rooms critiquing outfits. At least that was what the twins called it, but it felt a lot like a way for them to pick out outfits for me, which was a scary concept because at one point they locked me in a stall with the type of dress that some little girl's doll would probably wear. I ended up compromising with them over which outfits I was allowed to buy.

I suddenly had parents again…

"I demand smoothies," Alexa stated the moment we walked out of the store, "There is a good place to eat on the next block. We can have a couple burgers and some fries."

"We're in a place with plenty of nice restaurants and you want to go eat fast food?" Alisa grumbled in disbelief.

Alexa grinned, "Yup, most definitely."

Regardless of how much Alisa complained, we did end up going to the little fast food place. It was one of those small shacks that you find dotted all along the docks, but – according to Alexa – that one in particular was the only one that could make a decent strawberry banana smoothie.

Both twins ordered considerably large amounts of deep fried foods while I nibbled on some fries that came with Alisa's side dish. I was never very fond of that type of food, it was far too greasy and I usually got a stomach ache if I ate too much. Though I have to admit, Alexa was right about the smoothies. My peach and banana mix more than made up for the extra greasy food I ingested.

We loaded all of our things back into the twin's truck and headed to our last stop of the day, the bookstore. The twins were already well accustomed to shopping in Port Angels so they knew right off the bat where we were headed. In fact they actually took a shortcut through an alleyway.

I stood among the slightly dusty stacks and shelves of the tiny book store as I browsed through their sale shelf. There wasn't much of a selection since it was such a tiny store, but I was curtain that there had to be something worth reading. If I didn't find some new reading material soon I would actually have to start doing something social... Ok, maybe that was a slight exaggeration, but I have been an avid reader since I was very young. When your parents are nature freaks as well as wilderness guides there is little access to TV, so I loaded up on books every chance I got. I didn't have quite the stamina that the rest of my family had, since I was the scrawny pipsqueak, so I was quite often left as a scout while my family was working.

I frowned. I was starting to depress myself by thinking about my family, so I was well overdue for a change of location. I moved on to a large wall of fiction with the best sellers on the shelf adjacent. I scanned over the titles and covers, trying to find anything that jumped out at me, or maybe see something by an author I recognized. The selection was seriously lacking still, but I managed to pick out a few books I heard was good from the teachers at school. Among them were the books from the Hannibal series, Angels and Demons, Lord of the Flies, To Kill a Mockingbird, and Tuck Everlasting. My pile was quite large, but it would last me until I got to another book store.

The cashier at the counter gave me a strange sideways glance as she started ringing through my pile of books. I knew what she was thinking. To her I definitely fit the profile of the stereotypical bookworm. I am a frail looking girl with an extremely pale skin tone, a large sweater, plain hair and ridiculously large glasses.

"Hurry it up, Angie!" Alisa called, "We can't be back too late tonight. Noah is cooking dinner tonight so I have to prepare a bomb shelter."

"Ya, ya, coming," I responded tiredly. I grabbed my bags and ran to catch up with the twins.

During the car ride home Alisa pulled a book out of one of her shopping bags and handed it to me, "Here, I got a discount on best sellers when I bought my stuff, so I grabbed this for you."

I blinked at them dumbly, "N-no, I couldn't do that…"

"Go ahead, we've already read it anyway, they have it in the Forks library," Alexa waved me off after shoving the novel into my hands.

I stared at the strange title on the little teal cover. Blood and Chocolate, by Annette Curtis Klause. The cover was covered with the twisted silhouettes of gnarled trees and flames reaching up toward the eerie silver moon. In the middle was the profile view of a pretty girl with light brown or blonde hair. He hand rested on her shoulder, but the fingers were darker and long curved claws protruded from where her fingernails should have been. Her shadow caught my eye because of its long snout and sharp curved fangs. It was a cover that made my skin crawl. I wasn't sure if I should be laughing or crying.

"It's good, it give a whole new spin on the werewolf myth," Alisa explained, "and it is quite a romance story too. You could do with something a little more cheerful. You know, I don't think I've ever seen you laugh…"

"Ya, let loose once in a while. It isn't against the law to have fun," Alexa laughed. "You've got a pretty smile! You should do it more often! I bet you would make Jacob Black's day…"

I pursed my lips at Alexa, "Jacob tolerates me being around. He is just being nice to me so long as I am staying at his house."

Alexa snorted, "Ya, something tells me he really doesn't mind having you around."

Alisa sighed and drummed the steering wheel in agitation, "I swear, I _will_ pull this car over."

"I'm just saying," squeaked Alexa. "Would you say no to him if I was right? He is a bit rough around the edges, and be probably needs to loosen up as much as you do, but to me you kind of fit well together. You're accident prone _little_ person who wouldn't know if someone liked her if they hit you over the head with a candy gram, and he is a hulk of a guy who is more stubborn than a mule. It is like Yin and Yang."

I let my head hit the window, "No more fast food for you."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000

**Ya, sorry it is kinda short. I'll update as soon as I can. I think I might put a slight time skip in before the beginning of the next chapter … nothing major, a couple of months, maybe…**

**Starchip13**


	14. Beach Party

**Chapter #14**

**Beach Party**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight series**

**FAQ: **_**Doesn't Jacob seem a little but OOC?**_** Ya, that is on purpose though. I figure that Jacob will be pissed off after Bella ends up with Edward. Re-read the last chapter of Eclipse if you don't know what I mean! The old Jacob we know and love will come back again, I promise.**

00000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My new clothes stood out brightly among my old battered wardrobe. The colour in the fabric wasn't faded or worn out, and they weren't stretched or torn or stained either. My old duct tape boots were already trashed since I knew I wouldn't be wearing them anymore. My new boots were waiting in their place, ready to be broken in by giving me blisters for about a week.

The new books sat in a row on top of the drawers, using my camera and Cookie as book ends. Blood and Chocolate stood out on the end of the small row and before too long I became too curious about it to resist reading it.

I propped myself up with pillows on the couch in the living room and turned on the lamp. Billy was watching some sitcom I didn't get, but it was easy for me to block it out. What were harder to block out was the sound of Jacob's noisy friends piling in through the door.

After a few more months I believed I had all of their names down pat. Believe me, it is a lot harder than it sounds because there are so damn many of them, and they all look so similar. They are all freakishly tall, russet skinned, dark brown eyed, muscular and they all had the same army style buzz cut – with the exception of Jacob who had his hair slightly shaggier than the others. It was also a trend in the group to walk around without shirts or shoes on, which made me turn scarlet no matter how many times they paraded through the house (damn my blush reflex). There were nine of them altogether, including Jacob of course.

I craned my neck around to see the lot of them start kicking off their shoes and heading into the kitchen.

"Hey, hey, Billy!" one of Jacob's wingmen, Quil, chuckled. He leaned against the wall, "We winning or what?"

"Or what," Billy shrugged.

Embry leaned over Billy and watched the TV intently, "Hope you're ready to pay up, Jared. Looks like you owe me a case of Pepsi."

Jared walked in the door right after Sam and Paul, muttering a string of curses under his breath. Paul was the only one I could see without shoes, but that was usually the norm. Every other day he walked in the house he was sporting light pink marks across his arms or chest – often one of the others would too – which I recognized as healed cuts and wounds. To be more specific, they looked like claw and tooth marks.

The siblings Seth and Leah Clearwater were the next two through the narrow doorway. Leah was the only girl in the group, and she most definitely fit in. Of course she wasn't as tall as any of the guys, but she was still tall enough to dwarf me. Her curves were ideal and she was built well toned like a natural born athlete. I had to admit that I was mildly jealous since I had the figure of a twelve or thirteen-year-old.

Colin and Brady joined the group in the crowded living room. Apparently they were about my age, even though they certainly didn't look it. That made them the youngsters of the 'pack'.

Jacob was the last one in the door. He closed the door behind him and shoved his keys in his pockets before kicking off his sneakers and joining his friends in the living room.

There was no hope of reading my book anymore with all the chaos in the house. Besides, I didn't wasn't sure if they would laugh or feel uneasy with me reading something like _Blood and Chocolate_ right in front of them. The thought made me nervous so I strategically stuck the book between my side and the back of the couch. It was still slightly visible, but at least they wouldn't be able to read the title.

Jacob shuffled past his friends and let himself fall on the couch. He gave me a sideways glance to acknowledge my existence, and possibly as an apology for making my half of the couch jump up when he sat down so fast.

I have to admit, I fancy myself an observant person, or at least not as oblivious as most people tend to think I am (maybe it is the fact that I appear so young?). I felt I could safely assume that all of Jacob's friends were werewolves as well - it made sense since wolves were pack animals. My head would have to be in wax for me not to have put two and two together. Jacob appeared more distant than the others and maybe even stonier faced than Sam.

Over the course of months I started noticing little things about Jacob. Even when he was sitting on the couch with me I could see how his fists balled up just enough to make the tendons in his wrist stand out against the poor lighting. He had that reaction the moment we were in the same room, but it was so subtle most of the time that I never noticed it right away. I began to wonder if it was something about me that drove him crazy. I wasn't quite sure what because none of the other pack members had that reaction to me. The best excuse I could think of was that he was uneasy about having a stranger so close to his secret. He wasn't sure if I would find out on my own or he would slip up somehow.

But again those were just my assumptions, or 'well educated guesses' as I liked to call them.

Jacob's prison guard mode got a little less intense with time, but, even though he had a strange physical reaction anytime we were in close proximities of each other, he was still intent on keeping tabs on me.

Is it weird that started to find it somewhat comforting?

The guys roughhoused for a little bit, their loud boisterous laughing echoed through the house. The whole macho guys chillin' at the house bit was common practice with the pack. I imagine they were at one house or another doing the exact same thing when they weren't looking intimidating in public.

"Hey, Angie, are you going to the beach?" asked Quil.

Every so often there is a party down at the beach. By that point I managed to skip every single one of them with various excuses, but I was beginning to run short on excuses. I couldn't say I didn't want to go out in the cold for much longer since the weather was already beginning to go through a warm spell. Apparently winter didn't last that long in La Push.

"I don't think so." I mumbled so quietly I didn't think they heard me at first.

"Why not?" someone from the group asked. There was so much chaos that I wasn't sure who said it.

There were plenty of reasons why I didn't want to go to the party. For one thing I was clearly not a party-type person, if that much wasn't obvious already. Lately being social wasn't one of my strengths, people found me meek.

Jacob turned to face me, "Aren't the twins going with their brother?"

I nodded. Alisa and Alexa usually went to the beach parties and other social gatherings, and they usually tried to drag me along with them. Too bad for them, I was becoming a virtual Houdini. I was suddenly a master at getting out of any gatherings.

"Well, grab your stuff because we're all going out to the beach tonight! It has been a long couple weeks and we all need time to unwind," Embry announced. Judging by the reaction from the others he was saying what they were all thinking. "And I mean _everyone_! No weaseling out of it, Angie."

I gawked at the lot of them, "…W-Wait, what?!"

And so I was forced to go down to the beach.

First I was crammed into Jacob's car with a couple of the others. I was crushed right up to Jacob's side by Leah and I could feel someone's knees in my lower back through my seat because Embry, Quil and Seth were crammed in the back. The others somehow all fit into Sam's truck.

Then I was – forcibly – removed from the car while Jacob locked his car. Jacob, of course just watched from the sidelines as I was kidnapped. He looked rather amused.

I planted my feet stubbornly in the damp sand and stared out at the grey water as it lapped up on the rocky beach. Someone had a stereo pounding base across the beach and people were all gathered around what looked to be a makeshift barbeque pit. Everyone looked like they were having a really good time, but I really just wanted to go back to Jacob's house and read my books.

"They mean well."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Jacob was standing right beside me but I was so distracted I didn't hear him walk up behind me.

"Sorry," he mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"You didn't," I lied.

He quirked an eyebrow and shrugged, "As I was saying, they all mean well. Besides, you do need to hang around _people_ for once. You don't have to be alone all the time."

"I never used to be," I mumbled.

"You aren't now either."

I was going to turn and say something but he walked off before I had the chance.

'_Damn him…'_ Why did he have to go and be so cryptic all the time?

The twins found me before I was anywhere near the fire pit and started bombarding me with cheering and cans of soda. They were ecstatic that I finally joined them for a beach party and insisted that I sit and gorge myself on hotdogs and marshmallows.

Most of the people around the fire were familiar faces. The pack was spread out among nameless classmates I recognized from some of my classes at school, but scattered among the traditional russet skinned teenagers were others from the neighboring town of Forks. I saw them around from time to time, the two communities seemed close enough, and everyone was having a good time.

One of the guys I assumed was also from Forks I noticed was drinking rather heavily. He wasn't quite as tall as the guys in the pack, but he was big enough. He could have been in his twenties, but he was also a bad chain smoker, which is a bad mix in someone in his age group. Even his friends were cringing away from his rancid breath and his increasingly obnoxious attitude. People like him were one of the reasons I didn't like parties. Someone always got hammered out of his skull.

I sighed. The drunkard across the fire pit was getting on my nerves so I smothered my annoyance with another marshmallow as he began making his way around the crowd.

"Hey there, cutie, what is a little girl like you doing at this grown up party?" the man staggered over in a drunken slur.

I shrunk away from his hand which was groping for me like he was looking for me in the dark. The twins walked off to grab some more junk food so I was on my own, dodging swings from the drunkard.

"Come on little cutie," he whined, "its cold, let ol' Jerome keep you warm!"

I was so taken back – or rather disgusted – that my foot caught in the damp sand. His huge mitt of a hand landed on my chest and boy did he _squeeze_. My mouth gaped open like a dieing fish in mortification. The fact that I was being full on groped just wasn't registering in my frozen brain.

That was about the point all hell broke loose. Just as my face stared heating up with embarrassment and anger the offending hand was torn away from me. At first I wasn't sure exactly what was happening. Jerome was literally thrown across the beach so his body left a long drag mark when he landed. He rolled over and vomited in the sand and continued groaning and cursing with the most colourful vocabulary he could manage.

Who the hell was strong enough to do that to a six-foot-three teenage drunk?

Jacob Black, of course.

Jacob stepped in front of me defensively, grabbing my wrist to make sure I stayed put. I could feel the rumble of his growl through his hand and up my own arm. I didn't need to be able to see he was more than just pissed off, he was furious. His performance was enough to get a decent number of spectators, and enough to make me wonder exactly what the hell was going through his head. I'd never seen Jacob act so irrational, much less so angry.

"What the _hell_ was that for?!" Jerome hollered once his wits returned somewhat. He was actually much harder to understand because of the mixture of alcohol, vomit and sand in his mouth, but you get the idea.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, touch her, do you hear me?" I felt Jacob's hands shake with every word he spoke, and deep down it truly worried me. I knew nothing about what Jacob was, but I wondered if the pack's general anger issues had something to do with it.

More people were beginning to stare and Jacob was still shaking with anger. I didn't know what else to do so I put my free hand on the hand Jacob had on my wrist and I gave it a light squeeze. His incredibly hot skin reacted to my cool hands with an involuntary flinch. His shaking calmed, but only slightly.

Jacob turned away from Jerome sharply, dragging me along with him, "Come on."

Even if I wanted to refuse I couldn't. He still had his vice grip clamped around my wrist so I was being dragged along for the ride, and, let me tell you, keeping up with Jacob's long strides is no joke when you're my size. Everyone practically jumped out of the way when Jacob stormed through, giving him a clear path to the tree line on the edge of the beach. Jacob didn't stop there either. He kept going until I couldn't tell which direction the beach was in. He probably would have kept going forever if I hadn't spoken up.

"Jacob," I grunted, "slow down, I can't keep up with you. You're hurting my arm."

His footsteps stopped dead the moment I started speaking so I rammed right into his back. At first it felt like I walked right into a tree, which – sadly enough – I've actually done before. I whined under my breath over my sore nose, but I knew it was fine.

"Sorry about that…" Jacob's voice was still shaking a little and he had his back to me, but at least he released his death grip. My wrist ached a tad but mostly it was just sweltering from the heat of Jacob's hand.

I unconsciously cleared my throat when I felt my cheeks light up again, "Uh … thanks I guess. That guy was a real creep … but why did you drag me all the way out here?"

"I have a bit of a temper," he stated gruffly, "the best way to avoid it is to just walk away."

It is strange how Jacob sometimes finds a way to answer only half of my question, but I wasn't sure how far I could probe with him. I wasn't sure of _anything_ around him to tell the truth. He was so damn cryptic sometimes that I almost want to throw a rock at his head, but his little episode at the beach took the cake. I realized at that point that I'd never seen Jacob truly angry and not just angry but furious, and from what I could tell it was because some drunkard from Forks tried to feel me up on the beach. I could imagine him coming to my rescue but not acting like _that_.

"You should be more careful," Jacob sighed, "There are worse things than Jerome Jackson in the world you know. You of all people should know that."

Ok, that one kind of hit a sore spot.

"Stay away from Jerome and anyone that looks like his friends. He's a known drug addict and he's had more than a couple sexual harassment charges laid on his ass," Jacob explained. "Stay close to Alisa and Alexa, and don't wonder too far away from the fire. Got it?"

I gaped at him for a split second before collecting my wits, "It sounds an awful lot like you think I should have a babysitter, Jacob. I'm not dumb, I could tell Jerome was a jerk on my own, but I wasn't expecting him too …" My jaw clicked shut in embarrassment, and I couldn't make myself finish the sentence.

"It's not like that."

"Really? That's what it sounds like to me."

"I'm just saying that it is safer to stay with more people you know."

"This is the type of lecture you give to a nine-year-old!"

Jacob's fists were starting to shake again, "Jerome isn't a pushover, what he lacks in brains he makes up in size. That is how he takes advantage of girls! Someone like you wouldn't be able to fight back!"

I gritted my teeth and ground my heel stubbornly into the damp forest floor, "I resent that comment. I could fight back against him if I needed to, I'd find a way! I'm not made of glass you know! Ok, I admit, I might not look my age, but I am sixteen and not a naïve little girl. I don't see why you care that much anyway! You talk about me staying around people I know, well, I barely know _you_. I'd drive myself crazy to try and figure out what is going on inside your head."

Most of my rant was spurted out in one breath so at the end I took a minute to heave air back into my lungs. I glared at Jacob's back until he finally turned around to face me and look down at me. His fists were still shaking but his face didn't look as angry as I thought it would. I know I would probably be mad at me if I was him.

He must have opened and closed his mouth half a dozen times before talking, and even then he avoided looking me in the eye, "Do you remember how I found you, only hours after you arrived in La Push?"

I blinked dumbly at Jacob. Why the heck was he bringing that up?

"For some reason I can't get it out of my head," he admitted, "when I found you lying in front of the cabin you sure as hell looked fragile. You were crying so hard, and you really haven't stopped since. Every so often you look like you want to start crying again. You _still_ look fragile to me."

I wasn't sure what to do at that point. My mouth felt like it was wired shut so I don't think I could have said something even if I wanted to. Anything like that only made me blush, which I was most definitely sure I was doing. I didn't appreciate being called helpless, but I was so taken back by the fact that Jacob sounded like he _cared _about me that it took a while to actually sink in. I couldn't even look him in the eye to be sure he was being truthful. He was avoiding my eyes like he was afraid he would give something away he didn't want me to know.

Something inside me wondered if Jacob _liked_ me, but the logical side of my mind kept slapping me back to reality. Why would he like me? There were plenty of other pretty girls at school, including Leah Clearwater, so there was no reason for Jacob to even give me a second glance. He could walk shirtless down the hall at school and have the pick of any girl he wanted. It wasn't like girls around town didn't already ogle him. I was staying at his house, but I was only a painfully prolonged guest, like an annoying relative. I probably drove him crazy with my night terrors when he was trying to sleep. On top of all that, we barely even knew each other. We didn't talk all that much, we didn't talk about our friends, our family, our interests or anything else of that sort. We probably didn't even have anything in common, especially with Jacob's interesting little secret. I would probably never understand what he is or what he goes through.

'_Should my heart be pounding this much…?'_ I wondered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000

**Yay, long chapter! Hope you liked it. Remember to leave me a review because I love them soooooo much!**

**Starchip13**


	15. Black Residence

**Chapter #15**

**Black Residence**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight series!!! Oh noes!!! **

**A new, early, chapter courtesy of a snow day! Yes, don't you just love snow days everyone? I provides me with plenty of time for writing!**

000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I rested my book on my chest and frowned at the ceiling in the living room. I was always good at guessing the ending to stories, or at least curtain aspects of them. For instance, I would always be able to tell which characters in movies would be paired off long before Dominic ever guessed. I got on his nerves a lot of the time because after a while I got confident enough to bet with him at the beginning of any movie we watched. I nearly always won and Dominic would sulk like a little kid for hours afterward and accuse me of cheating.

There was no cheating to it, people in movies and books were just predictable. For instance, in a comedy, two characters that seemingly hate each other or are in completely social circles end up together. In horror movies there is usually at least one guy and one girl that the entire movie centers around, and there is usually some type of romance between them before one of them gets slaughtered by the bad guy. Sure, there were some exceptions and twists to some plots, but pretty much every story at least loosely followed that concept.

If only life followed the same rules as books or movies.

I went over the symptoms in my head a dozen times over the next couple days after the beach party. Sweaty palms, racing heartbeat, inability to form a proper sentence, feeling restless and constant blushing – but don't I do that already? – were typical symptoms of a crush in chick flicks. It was beginning to frustrate me because I knew real life was nothing like a chick flick. There wasn't always a 'happily ever after' and the guy and the girl didn't always get together. That was a simple fact of life.

I gave up altogether on my book. I knew by that point I wouldn't be able to concentrate on it anyway, so what was the point? I was too distracted to picture the characters in my head anymore and without that I was as good as lost.

A groan of annoyance escaped me unintentionally, but Billy was too absorbed into his movie to hear me.

Jacob Black. That jerk, why did he have to be so damn stubborn? Why couldn't he just come out and tell me something if it was bothering him enough to throw a guy across the beach? Why did guys have to have the emotional width of a teaspoon? Why the _hell_ was it getting on my nerves so much? Why didn't I just stop thinking about it?

Ever since the beach Jacob avoided me as much as humanly possible. Some nights he didn't even come home at all. Believe me, I'm usually awake until all hours of the night and sometimes I didn't hear his footsteps at all. Once in a while I would still see the shadows of a wolf beyond the trees constantly circling the house, but he never came inside. I had a strong feeling that it was because of me.

Stupid guy.

The phone started ringing, making me jump. I got up to answer it right away. It was a habit I picked up a few weeks after I started living at the Black house. At first I didn't feel comfortable answering the phone for Billy because back then I felt more like a guest than a permanent residence, though it didn't take long before it became a reflex. Why make Billy wheel himself over to get it when I could do it so easily?

I hit the _talk_ button on the second ring and spoke, "Black residence."

Billy must have told me half a million times that it wasn't necessary for me to answer the phone that way. I only started doing it because I saw someone in an old movie answer the phone that way, and of course I'd never had a permanent phone number before so I decided to be as polite as possible. Any regular caller of the house always knew it was me, in fact some talked jokingly about it.

"Hey, Midget, is that you?" a male voice mumbled through the other end.

I nearly dropped the phone.

There was no way I would forget that voice. A million memories flooded back of Dominic nicknaming me things like midget, squirt or shortie, and so did a couple dozen of those bad dreams. But he was talking to me, I was finally hearing his voice again, and I knew he was ok! I never felt so relieved in my life.

"D—" I wanted to say my brother's name but he cut me off before I got it out.

"Shush!" the voice hissed at me, "Act natural, got it? Just answer yes or no, ok?"

"Yes." I replied shakily.

"Are you alone?" he probed.

"No."

"Is Jacob Black there right now?" There was something about the way Dominic said Jacob's name that made me a little worried.

I replied, "No."

I could hear him give a sigh of relief before talking again, "Listen, I need you to come to Forks. You know where that is, right? I need you to leave right now if you can and meet me at the high school. It isn't safe for you there."

My heart started pounding and I swallowed hard, "Ok."

"Good girl," his voice softened a little bit, "Just make up some excuse to leave for a little while, you can do that, you're creative. Be careful, ok?"

"Yes," I bit my lip, "Thank you, goodbye."

"See you in a bit."

I hung up the phone and drew in a slow breath.

It was so strange hearing Dominic's voice again, it was the first time in months I'd heard from him. It was like he just dropped off of the face of the earth and I'd never him again. I wondered why he waited so long to contact me. Even if he wanted to wait until after he was healed why didn't he even bother to call me and tell me he was going to be fine? Why was he suddenly coming out of nowhere and telling me I was in danger? What danger was he talking about?

I walked back into the living room where commercials were playing and giving a clip about what was going to be on the evening news. The female reporter was talking about the mysterious murders in Seattle that had been going on for some time now. Some people disappeared, and some people were found torn apart. The strange part was that sometimes people would disappear from populated areas where there should have been dozens of witnesses.

Normally I ignored it because it gave me the creeps. That night it sounded far too much like what happened the night my family was attacked.

"I left something at the twin's house," I mumbled, taking my eyes away from the newly updated list of dead and missing that was posted on the TV. "I'm going to run and get it. I shouldn't be too long, but you know Alisa and Alexa."

"Of course," Billy smiled turned and smiled at me in a fatherly way, "Call if you're going to be really late, ok?"

"Ya, no problem," I put a small fake smile on my face.

My conscience was kicking me in the stomach as I slipped my feet into my boots and put on my jacket. I felt awful for lying to Billy. He was always so nice to me and I almost though of him like a father figure, which only made it worse. If there was so much danger why couldn't I make him come with me?

I walked briskly to my truck and hoped inside. I knew I pulled out of the driveway much faster than necessary, and if I didn't slow down on the highway that I'd get pulled over for speeding, but I was far to anxious. I needed to see Dominic as soon as possible, and a speed limit wasn't going to stand in the way of that. No matter how quickly I got there it still didn't seem fast enough.

At first I wasn't sure if I could actually find the Forks High School because I'd never been there before. But it was right on the highway going into town so I spotted it even if I nearly missed the sign.

It was very late and dark, and the place was deserted except for a lonely sports car sitting at the far end of the parking lot.

The truck skidded into the small parking lot across the wet pavement and I didn't even bother to park properly. I fumbled to shut off the truck and pull the keys out of the ignition and almost fell on my face trying to get out the door.

The door of the other car opened and a figure in a black coat stepped out into the misty night. There was only one lonely light for the parking lot which meant I couldn't see a thing other than the silhouette. The person sauntered around the side of the fancy car and stopped just out of the light so I still couldn't see.

I stepped forward, "Dominic?"

"Ya," he grunted, "it's me, midget. I see you didn't get any taller while I was gone."

Something felt wrong, but I couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was. There was more tension in his voice that there normally would have been. He always used to crack jokes about my height but it didn't sound like it came naturally to him anymore. He had to force his words.

I tried walking closer but he matched my every step by walking backwards.

"What is wrong?" I whispered, "Where have you been? What is going on?"

"You've been kept in the dark for so long," there was guilt behind his voice. "I'll let you see me, but you can't come to close to me. You have to stay downwind or else."

I didn't have the faintest clue in hell what he was talking about at the time, but I wasn't going to argue with him. I knew his voice, but I needed to see him with my own eyes and know all my nightmares were just silly and childish. He wasn't like that redheaded woman that attacked us that night. He was still my flesh and blood brother who looked out for me since I was a baby.

Dominic took a couple slow steps forward, like he was trying to pace himself. Like he was holding himself back from something. He walked into the poor light so I could make out his face.

The features and contours of his face were how I remembered them, there wasn't a scratch on him, but something didn't look quite right. He was far too pale for starters, his colour should have been almost the same as Jacob's, there should have been a red tan kind of hue to his skin, but it wasn't there anymore. He was white as a sheet, paler than me even, and he almost glistened like some kind of white stone. His eyes were all wrong too. The Dominic I knew had chocolate brown eyes, the man before me had golden eyes like honey. At first I wasn't sure he was the same person.

Dominic's eyes darted away from me, "Anyone ever tell you staring is rude, midget?"

"What _happened_ to you," I whispered. "Where have you _been_?"

"Of course the mutt wouldn't tell you the truth about what happened. I wonder what lies he has been feeding you to keep you sitting put for so long." Dominic frowned, "Listen, you and I are going to get far away from here. Don't worry about your things, we'll pick you up some new stuff, and I'm going to find a safe place for you to hide."

I gritted my teeth, "Hide from what? How come I'm the only one standing here without a clue to what is going on, huh? When did life stop making sense?!"

"You have every right to be angry, but we can't talk about this now—"

"No, let's talk _now_. I haven't seen you since god knows when, so I think you owe me that much."

He looked me in the eye again with a sad expression, but he didn't say a word.

My eyes stung with tears. I tried to hold them back, but my voice still cracked when I spoke, "What happened to my brother? Where did Dominic go?"

"Nothing happened to me, I'm still me, I'm still in here," he patted his chest with his hand, "I'm just a little different, physically anyway. It is hard to explain without sounding like a nut…"

"I think I can relate," I mumbled coldly.

Dominic rubbed the back of his head with a long sigh, "You know all those times when we were kids when I made you watch those horror movies with me? Remember all those times I told you those monsters actually existed just to freak you out?"

I nodded.

Putting his hand on his chest Dominic muttered, "This isn't a joke anymore. There is more going on in this world than humans realize, a lot more, and humans are … expendable. Not much more than cattle really…"

"Get to the point," I grumbled at him.

"Do you believe in vampires? How about werewolves?" he smirked.

The world was still for what seemed like forever. Not one animal sound, not one car, not even a drop of rain for miles.

The squealing of tires broke the heavy silence as another car swerved into the parking lot. It was a Volvo, I didn't know anyone who owned that kind of car, but I found myself not caring. I was just trying to make everything in my head make sense. My brain didn't have time to register more players on the game board.

"Shit," Dominic hissed. "I didn't think they'd find me this quickly…"

A young man with auburn hair stepped out of the car and slammed the door behind him. A brunette got out of the passenger's side, seeming much calmer than her companion was.

"You have a lot of nerve," the redhead hissed. "You must have rocks for brains."

"You must be a moron for not assuming that I'd warn her sooner or later," countered Dominic. "She's my sister Edward. I have to look out for her don't I?"

"The best thing you could have done was stay well away from her. You shouldn't be allowed in public yet, much less alone with someone," he growled.

Edward's golden eyes darted over to me. I froze; he had eyes just like Dominic and so did the brunette. I also remembered that I'd seen them somewhere before. They were the two kids at the hospital with the doctor that treated Dominic.

'_Who are they? Why are they trying to keep Dominic away from me?'_

"Guys, we should take this somewhere else," the brunette suggested.

The redhead – Edward – just kept staring at me. I wondered what the hell was so interesting about me.

"Well, she's anything but clueless, I'll give her that," Edward turned back to Dominic, "She knows about the wolves anyway. She'll probably figure out the rest on her own."

'_What the hell…?'_ How did he know what was going on inside my head? I knew I was probably an easy person to read, but I didn't even mention the wolves to Dominic.

"Dominic, I want to talk to you, _alone_," Edward ordered. He moved up and grabbed Dominic's arm so quickly that his motions blurred. No human can move that fast.

Dominic got dragged off and I was standing alone in the dark parking lot with the brunette standing by the Volvo. I could feel her gazing sadly in my direction. I must have been a pathetic sight. I didn't realize it until then, but I was nearly soaked from the mist and rain.

"It's Angie, right?" she asked.

I nodded, but I didn't look at her.

She lowered her gaze, "How is Jacob these days?

I shrugged. I didn't want to talk to them. They were the ones keeping the only family I had left away from me.

"I get it, you have all the right in the world to be upset," the brunette sighed. "I understand how you feel. I just wondered if Jacob was doing ok, there was a lot of friction between him and me when I left with Edward."

'_Bella…? That was the name I heard Jacob say in his sleep way back when. Is this the same person?'_ I wondered.

"So, they told you about the wolves then, did they? I guess for Jacob that would make sense. You'd have found out sooner or later anyway."

Bella was trying to be nice to me, so I figured I should give her some kind of verbal response.

"I found out on my own." I confessed, "They don't know I know."

"I can't help but think it is my fault he didn't tell you himself," Bella lowered her voice, "I was a very greedy person when I was … human. Edward left me for a while back then, and I was so broken that I turned to Jacob. He was my best friend, he made me feel so happy, but in the end I had to choose between the two of them. You'll never have to make that choice."

"What are you talking about?" I blurted, but I would never get an answer out of Bella.

Edward returned with my brother in tow, looking a little more composed than before, "We have to get going. Remember, we're not welcome here anymore, so if we stay to long there could be a fight. That is the last thing we want."

Dominic avoided me altogether and went right for the sports car. My feet moved to follow him without me realizing it but Edward stepped in my way.

"You have to go back to La Push, Angie, Jacob probably has an idea what is going on by now," he explained. "They have to monitor this area constantly these days, so he always makes sure he knows where you are. He'll track _me_ down if anything happens to you."

"I'm not loosing my brother again," I insisted.

Edward sighed and mumbled something about my stubborn family, "Listen, Jacob cares for you a lot more than you think. He would be devastated if something ever happened to you, and if something happens to Jacob, Bella will never forgive herself."

I scowled at him. I didn't want to leave.

"Don't even think about following us in the truck," he warned as he walked away from me.

The fact that he always seemed to know exactly what I was planning was making me frustrated. I didn't want to loose my brother, and I had a feeling deep down that if I just let him leave that I'd never see him again.

Edward and Bella both got back in the Volvo and followed Dominic out of the parking lot. They turned in the opposite direction of La Push and sped off into the night. I stood in the rain until I couldn't hear the roar of the engines anymore. I could have been crying, but I had rain in my eyes so I wasn't sure. I don't think I even cared.

I was going to find out what was going on whether they liked it or not. I _was_ going to track down Dominic.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000

**I am sooo happy that I finally got this far in the story because this is where all the good stuff starts happening. I am very proud of myself right now for a chapter well done! I would also like to send a hug to all those who have been reviewing on my story. I love you all!**

**Starchip13**


	16. No One to Trust

**Chapter #16**

**No One to Trust**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight Series**

000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Normally I wouldn't speed so much, but I guess there is a first time for everything. I made it back to the limits of La Push faster than it took me to get to Forks. I needed to hurry or I wouldn't have time to follow Dominic, but I had to be at least a little sensible about it. I needed to pack a few things since, at the time, I didn't believe I would be going back to La Push afterwards. I would find my brother and I would stay with him. I would ignore my stupid crush and I would go with my brother, but I couldn't do it with what I had on me at that minute. All my things were back at Jacob's house, my money, my clothes, everything.

Everything was already planned in my head. I was going to sneak back into the house and take whatever I could throw into my backpack and leave again. I would be in and out of the house before anyone realized it.

I stopped the truck a little ways down the road so no one would hear me and I sprinted around the side of the house so I could sneak in the back door. Billy ritually went over to the Clearwater's at the same time every night, but I didn't want to take the chance of being detained.

None of the lights were on in the house, I saw it as a good sign for me. I knew my way through the kitchen well enough to find my way to the stairs. Unless someone moved the chairs in the kitchen I didn't expect to have a problem.

As fate would have it I only made it about half way across the kitchen when the lights turned themselves on. I spun around and my wet boots made me slip and fall to the floor.

Jacob was standing against the wall next to the door with his hand on the light switch. I could see him trembling in anger. I'd never been so scared of him in my life.

"The twin's house?" he growled.

My throat was dry as sandpaper so I couldn't swallow even if I tried. I couldn't talk.

"Who did you go see?" he probed, "Don't lie or I'll know it."

Edward wasn't kidding when he said Jacob would know. I didn't believe him at first but then again I don't know what he is capable of.

I stared at the floor, "If you already know, then why are you asking?"

The scowl lines on Jacob's forehead deepened, "What I know is that sneaking out is the most stupid thing you could have done. Do you have any idea how dangerous it is?"

"And what _I_ know is that you have no right to keep me away from my own brother! He is my family, my only family I have left, and you've been lying to me to keep me from seeing him. I don't know exactly what went on between you, Edward and Bella but I'll have no part of it!" I pulled myself back to my feet and looked up at him angrily, "I never asked to be dragged into this. I was forced. I don't know what you all are keeping from me but I swear I will find out!"

His fists were shaking again, but I didn't care. Let him be angry because I wasn't going to be treated like a child anymore. I was old enough to know what was good for me.

"Sometimes it is better not to know," he responded with enormous tension behind his voice, "so you could stop being so stubborn, trust me, and just stay put?"

"Trust you?" I squeaked in surprised, "You _lied_ to me. I saw my brother earlier and he didn't have a scratch on him. How am I supposed to trust you?"

I spun on my heal – making sure not to fall again – and stalked through the living room so I could leave through the front door. I didn't say anything else to him and I didn't hear him follow me. I was too angry to care what the hell he wanted to do. I just felt like I had to leave right then whether I had my things or not.

The tires on my truck squealed as I took off down the street far too quickly and just drove. Like a bullet out of hell I rocketed down the highway back in the direction of Forks. It stopped raining and the fog was cleared when I was driving so it was easy to get away with speeding so much.

Suddenly my truck started going slower and slower until it was making a coughing noise. I angled towards the shoulder of the road as the machine slowed to a stop so I wouldn't end up being tail ended in the middle of the highway. I looked down at the gauges on the dashboard and discovered that the needle for the gas level was down to zero. I'd been running back and forth to school, then to Forks and back again and never once did I think about stopping for gas. So I suddenly found myself stuck in the middle of the highway smack dab in the middle of Forks and La Push without a phone and little chance of another car passing by for a while.

I slammed my fist against the steering wheel. I wasn't used to being so angry and so frustrated, it just wasn't me. There was no way I should have even been driving when I obviously wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing. I barely even remembered driving at all.

What was I planning on doing once I got back to Forks anyway? I didn't have a plan for finding my brother at all, and I didn't even think it was possible to track him. Where was I planning on staying with nothing but the clothes on my back? Even if I did manage to get my things without Jacob stopping me that didn't change much. It just meant that I would have been driving in circles around Washington State until I ran out of savings.

Three cheers for the dumb ass.

I let my forehead hit the steering wheel in forfeit. I wanted to cry because I didn't feel like I had anywhere to go. I was alone with no one to trust.

How long I spent in my truck with my face on the steering wheel, I don't know. I might have fallen asleep because my head was there long enough to have a large red welt on my forehead. I would have kept sleeping but the sound of a car engine stirred me.

"Oh, thank you god," I whispered out loud. I opened my car door and jumped out. I started waving my hands over my head so whoever it was would stop.

A navy green Jeep rolled up to the side of the road and the door opened. The headlights were still glaring at me so I had no clue who it was but I didn't have the privilege to be picky.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little cutie…"

My blood ran cold. I told myself about a hundred times that there was no possible way my luck was _that_ bad. There were only so many bad things that could happen to me in one day, right?

The headlights of the car shut themselves off automatically so I could see properly. Jerome sauntered towards my car with long uneven strides and the creepiest smirk on earth plastered across his smug little face. His eyes were surrounded by dark circles as well as bloodshot. I knew he was drunk or high, something told me it was probably a combination of the two. Which was very bad news for me…

"It must be fate, you being stranded out here in the middle of nowhere and I'm the only person that can help you. In fact, I was just thinking about all those bruises I got thanks to your attack dog. I really do have to pay him back for that, now don't I?" he said in a strange tone.

"Don't worry about giving me a hand," I took two steps back for every one he took forward, "If you could just tell someone in town to send a tow truck that would be fine. I'd rather just stay here."

Jerome gave a drunken laugh, "What, I don't look like a gentleman? What kind of person would I be if I left a little cutie stranded out in the middle of nowhere when I could just offer her a ride to the nearest gas station?"

"I really don't need a ride, thank you." I continued backing up.

"Well, either way my help isn't free. Some of us still need to get by you know."

"I don't have any money on me."

I really wish I'd just kept my mouth shut. That was exactly what Jerome wanted me to say.

"I'm not asking for money," he was suddenly grinning ear to ear as he picked up his pace.

I scrambled back to my truck and ripped the door open. I tried to get in and lock it but Jerome was quicker than I was. He tore the door from my hand and grabbed my wrist. Jerome swung me over his shoulder and then forced me up against the hood of his truck, pinning me with his hips.

I screamed, I clawed and I even bit his hand but he didn't seem to care. He was too plastered to realize it but he was still smart enough to make sure I wasn't going anywhere as he tore my coat off me.

Tears started running freely down my cheeks as his face was hovering only inches from mine. He licked his lips and grinned, cooing taunts into my ear and drowning me in his alcohol breath.

'_Why the hell didn't I put gas in the truck?!'_ I started sobbing, _'I can't let this happen! I won't let this happen! I'm not going to give this jackass the satisfaction!'_

I swung my head up and rammed my forehead into his face. I hit him square in the nose as hard as I could, and I was positive I heard a slight crack. I was almost positive I'd broken it.

Jerome screamed and began nursing his injured face. His nose was crooked and gushing blood down my shirt, it was most definitely broken, and I took advantage of it. While he was clearing the tears from his eyes I kneed him in the groin to force him off me. I slid off the hood and hit the ground running.

I made it a few yards before I was tackled to the ground. Jerome threw himself on top of me and knocked the wind out of me, making me gasp for air like a fish. I saw him reach up to his face and snap his nose back into place with a loud yelp.

"Get off me!" I started screaming bloody murder between sobs. "Get off me you stupid drunkard!"

"Shut up!" he hissed at me. 

"No way, get off!" I screamed. Until his used his hand to muffle my cries.

Jerome shushed me frantically. At first I thought he didn't want to risk someone hearing me, but Jerome wasn't that smart. I only realized his true reason for needing me to be quiet when I finally heard something growl.

I looked up. A russet coloured wolf was standing in the middle of the street, lips pulled back into a vicious snarl, and his growl getting louder and louder. Its massive shoulders were hunched and really to pounce on his victim.

'_Jacob?'_

"What a big sucker…" I heard Jerome hiss. "Just stay quiet or both of us will be torn to shreds."

Jerome got to his feet as slowly as possible, but every moment made Jacob's fur bristle more and more. He continued holding me against his chest with one hand and his other slipped into the back of his Jeep. Jacob inched closer and clawed at the pavement as Jerome quickly tossed me aside and pulled out a shot gun. He positioned it against his shoulder just as Jacob was winding up to pounce.

"Jacob, watch out!" I screamed shrilly.

I jumped to my feet, heart beating like a cheap drum, and threw myself at Jerome's shoulder as he was about to shoot. I bounced off, but it was enough to make Jerome stagger and miss his target. His shot bounced off the pavement and Jacob jumped at Jerome.

I didn't stick around to see what happened next. I stumbled across the pavement, into the ditch and off into the woods. I was frightened, crying and a klutz. I tripped over everything in my path, stumbled over the uneven ground and got more cuts and bruises than ever before. And yet somehow I managed to keep going until I lost sight of the road and lost all sense of direction. Even thought a part of me knew I could very well have been running in circles, I still needed to run.

My foot caught in an innocent little shrub, uprooted it, and sent me tumbling down a shallow hill. I stopped at the bottom of the hill and I just stayed there. I didn't bother to move for a long time because I was too exhausted to go any further. I was too tired too move, too tired to cry and too tired to care anymore. I just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again at that moment.

Warm fingers brushed over my cheek. I realized I was probably half asleep and forced my eyes to open. I wasn't surprised at who I saw kneeling over me, shirtless, and with a solemn look on his face.

"Jeez," he muttered, "how do you manage to be so self-destructive?"

"A talent, I suppose," I grunted sarcastically. He was the last person I wanted to talk to, whether he chased off Jerome for me or not, I was still mad at him on so many levels. I wasn't about to make any move to actually talk to him. At the time I would have stayed put until I froze to the ground.

Jacob must have realized exactly how I felt. His head would have to have been encased in wax for him not to notice, so he backed off and sat down next to me with his back against a tree.

You could have cut the tension with a knife.

"How long have you known?" he finally asked.

"A while," I admitted. I think I answered so bluntly just so see him wince. "You aren't subtle."

Jacob let his head hit the tree and he closed his eyes. He was so still I could hardly tell he was even breathing.

"It was bound to happen," Jacob sighed, "It just sucks that it happened this way. I couldn't come near you for a few minutes because that Jerome guy got me so angry. I followed you, but I was still so angry I couldn't change back, and then _he_ showed up and laid his hands on you…"

My eyes darted away from him just in case he made me start blushing again, "You better not have eaten him."

"No," Jacob almost chuckled, "but I was surprised his car was still running."

A cold breeze wove through the trees and made me shiver while Jacob was completely unaffected. Pretty amazing event for him since he was both shirtless and shoeless.

"Look, I've never been good at telling people _things_. For some reason I can never quite get it right and it always blows up in my face."

Understatement.

"There are a lot more dangerous things going on so close to you and you don't even realize it. I thought the best way to protect you from _them_ – those leeches – was to keep you in La Push where it was safe, and the best way to do that was to make sure you didn't know about them…"

I had a vague idea of who 'they' were. Edward, Bella, Dominic and that redheaded woman … I didn't know what they were, but I knew they weren't human, "What are they?"

"The natural enemies of werewolves of course. You've seen those old horror movies, haven't you?" he asked. "Vampires."

Something inside told me that something like that was going on, but I could hardly believe it once I'd heard it. Vampires and werewolves, how crazy was my life getting? How on earth did I get shoved into such a tight spot? If I ever told anyone they would lock me in a rubber room for sure.

My back erupted in hot pain when I tried to sit up. Eventually I gave up and didn't bother moving anymore. I realized how battered up I must have been after Jerome slammed me up against the hood of his car and then tumbling down a hill right after. I could almost hear fate laughing at me. I mean, come on, is it too much to ask for a break at least once in a while? Was a normal day out of the question?

Jacob lifted himself up and knelt beside me. He slid one hand under my back and the other under my knees and then picked me up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I squeaked,

"You're hurt, so I'm going to carry you back or we'll be here all day. Sam and Emily's house isn't that far from here, so Quil and Embry are going to pick us up once we get back to the road."

"I can walk."

"Like I said, if I put you down, we'll be here all day."

His pace was brisk, and the fact that the ground was covered in sharp sticks and stones didn't seem to bother him at all. I guess he was pretty used to it. It looked like he did it often. He certainly went a lot quicker than I would have, uninjured or not, which made me a little annoyed at him for being right.

Quil and Embry were sitting comfortably in a pickup truck when we finally reached the road. Embry was leaning out the driver's side window with a pop in his hand and a big goofy grin on his face.

"I just heard from Billy that Charlie had Jerome run into his office screaming like a girl. Apparently his Jeep was nearly torn apart and he has a broken nose," explained Embry.

So I did break his nose. Deep down I hoped his would scar or be awkwardly crooked when it healed, just out of spite. Then maybe he'd think twice about getting drunk and attacking some poor young girl.

"Shut it and pass me my shoes," Jacob ordered. Quil dug around the car for a moment before tossing a pair of sneakers out the truck window. Jacob caught them easily with one hand and managed not to drop me.

Quil opened the passenger's side door for us so Jacob could set me down and slip on his shoes. He then jumped into the truck himself and set me on his lap – it was a tiny cab so there was nowhere else to sit. His arms wrapped around me tight as Embry pulled a U turn in the middle of the road and sped back toward La Push.

"We called for a tow like you asked. They should pick up Angie's truck soon and take it to the shop in town. You can pick it up tomorrow," said Quil.

I turned my eyes toward the window. Jacob's friends were grinning a little too much for my liking. I suddenly got that 'out of the loop' feeling along with my common deep blush.

Jacob was going into his overprotective mode again, which was understandable after what happened with Jerome. But I still didn't get why Jacob was acting that way towards _me_. You'd think a werewolf would have things on his mind other than little old me, but his constant hovering was starting to make me wonder. I didn't know exactly what he was up to, but I wanted to figure it out. Besides, after everything that happened that night there was no way Jacob could just brush it off without some type of explanation.

Once we'd pulled into the driveway I insisted on walking on my own. We were at a house I did not recognize – though I'd driven by it enough times – and I didn't want to be carried into a stranger's house like a doll. My back was killing me, but I kept my face as strait as possible and tried not to slouch too much. I don't think he really believed me, but I was determined to keep at least some dignity. Not that he wasn't hovering inches over my shoulder like a twit.

"Smells like Claire is here," Quil bounded past me with puppy-like enthusiasm.

I watched Quil jump the steps on the porch and fling the door open before asking the obvious question, "Who is Claire?"

"Emily's – Sam's wife – niece," Jacob explained, "Quil is rather … fond of her."

"Are they a couple?"

"Uh … not quite. Claire is only four years old."

I stared at him to check if he was being serious. Quil seemed a little too eager to see a four-year-old girl…

"It's not that that," Jacob said, reading my expression, "With us things are a little more complicated than that."

I sighed, "I'm not even going to ask…"

A woman in her early twenties came to the door to see what was going on, "Quil, be quiet, I just put Claire to sleep. You better not wake her up."

The woman – I would later learn – was Emily, Sam's fiancé. She was a beautiful woman, even with the scars over one side of her face. I could see the claw marks that marred her skin. The most prominent of the scars being the one on the corner of her lip, which made it turn permanently downward like she was frowning.

"You must be Angeline," she smiled at me in a motherly type of way. "Why don't you come in and I'll help you get cleaned up?"

I nodded and smiled weakly back, "Thank you very much."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Starchip13**


	17. Stay Close

1**Chapter #17**

**Stay Close**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight series**

0000000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To say I was a mess would have been an understatement. I looked like the product of a bad horror film.

There was blood all down the front of my shirt which was mixed in with deep mud and grass stains from my little tumble down the hill. Most of my hair was falling out of my ponytail and it was also full of dirt, blood and some dead leaves as well. Aside from that my fingernails were cracked and covered in dirt, and my arms and legs were covered in a rainbow of cuts and bruises. In retrospect, it was a good thing little Claire was asleep, I would probably give her nightmares. It was a good thing that it was Friday because I would look like the living dead by the next morning. More so than usual.

Emily led me upstairs to the master bedroom and dug through her wardrobe for something that I could wear. It was harder than it sounded because I was so much smaller than she was, so eventually she settled on a pair of sweats – the tie on it let me adjust the waist – and a simple t-shirt. She then took me to the bathroom and pointed out where the fresh towels were kept.

"All the guys are over for dinner, so you can just take you time and have a nice hot shower. They'll be horsing around for quite a while so there is no rush."

I nodded, "Thank you."

Emily just laughed at me, "You don't have to keep thanking me."

"You're being so nice," I shrugged.

"Believe it or not, we get quite a few misfits coming in and out of his household, so it really is no problem." Emily smiled at me again, "Just come downstairs when you're ready and grab something to eat. I'll save you something so the boys don't eat it all."

Wow, Emily was so nice it was like a superpower. I almost felt guilty.

I was left on my own to take a relaxing hot shower. I gingerly washed off the scraps on my hands, knees and arms and then went on to wash the dirt and bits of leaves out of my hair. I scrubbed until I was curtain I no longer looked like a corpse fresh from the grave and I toweled myself off quickly so I wouldn't take too long joining the others downstairs.

I was hungry and a little anxious to say the least. I was in a house full of werewolves, I was sore and battered and as I spoke my bother was probably getting further and further away from me. I only just found him and suddenly he was slipping through my fingers again, and the thought of it made my eyes sting again. Since Jerome attacked me I hardly had the time to realize that my brother was stolen away from me and in one sudden thought that wound was open again. I pressed the towel to my face and let the tears fall forgotten. I didn't want to cry anymore, crying did nothing, crying for them for so long didn't bring my parents back and it wasn't going to bring my brother back either. I didn't want to cry … I didn't want to be a weak little girl anymore.

Glancing up from the towel I looked at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. Even when my hair was wet it hid my large blue eyes rimmed lightly with red and dark circles. The features were familiar, round cheeks, pouty lips and a small forehead dominated by long black eyelashes and thin highly arched black eyebrows. My skin was paler than it had been before, and my cheeks were a little sunken in like my eyes. No matter how I tried I still looked so sad. My eyes were too large, I decided, large eyes look sad far too easily and that was my fault. That was what made me constantly look like a crying child.

I smiled at my reflection but I still looked solemn, _'Do I look like this all the time?'_

Have I really smiled since Mom and Dad died?

'_Don't cry, don't cry…'_ I splashed some cold water from the tap onto my face. I wasn't going to go downstairs looking like I was. I tried my best to look normal, but I knew deep down that I had not looked normal since before the incident.

I walked out of the bathroom after I was mildly satisfied that I didn't look any worse and after I was sure that the sweat pants weren't going to fall down on me. I walked quietly down the hall and back to the stairs when I heard one of the bedroom doors open behind me. I spun around, nearly tripping over myself again, and glanced around trying to see who was behind me. I looked down. The sleepy dark brown eyes of a four-year-old were staring up at me. We both just stared at each other for the longest time.

"Are you a friend of Emily's?" asked the little girl. She had the inability to wrap her tongue around some words, so she didn't sound quite like that, it was far cuter.

I thought back to all the times I'd met little kids who were either some obscure form of in-law or just the obscure relative of my parent's friends. I grimaced, every single time I could remember involved a three or four-year-old clinging to me like saran wrap. I never got why kids thought it was fun to attach themselves to me, maybe they were able to sense that I was not very strong and it was tiring for me to drag around a child shaped appendage for hours at a time. Despite my history as a toddler magnet, I didn't hate kids, I was just extremely awkward because – unlike other girls my age – I was not raised in a place where I would be asked to watch other people's kids for money.

"You must be Claire," I tried smiling, but the image of my own reflection was practically slapping me in the face. "What are you doing up?"

"It's too noisy…" she yawned.

Understandable, I was able to hear all the horseplay from the bathroom. I was amazed the child was asleep for as long as she was. She yawned and walked up to me tiredly. She tugged on my pant leg which made me jump for two reason, one was that they were still very loose and would probably fall down if she pulled on them and two was my natural awkward nature around small children. I could tell she wanted me to carry her, so I complied. Claire was a very light child, and, besides, I would probably just pass her off to Emily as soon as I got down the stairs anyway.

With Claire on my hip and her head resting on my shoulder I slowly made my way downstairs. I made sure to take the extra care because I am a known klutz and I was carrying a little girl with me. I was more or less asking to fall on my face, but surprisingly I did just fine.

'_This isn't so hard,'_ I thought with a little pride. I nearly tripped over my own feet once near the bottom but I caught myself on time so I didn't drop Claire on accident, in fact I don't think she even noticed.

The guys were so loud in the living room that no one heard me. I never did figure out what kind of abilities they had. I wondered whether they had bionic hearing and a keen sense of smell - which was likely because Jacob knew right away that I visited my brother. I also wondered exactly how their changes worked because they obviously weren't affected by the full moon.

I gazed in the door of the dining room where all the guys were crowded around a small table and gorging themselves on large platters of homemade food. Occasionally a playful punch or two was exchanged, but mostly they just talked really loud for no particular reason and when someone made a joke or did something funny their laugher practically shook the house. I had to admit that they didn't act as intimidating as they looked that night. They were acting like boys, which - despite their size - they probably were, and they were also acting like a family of rowdy brothers.

Jacob was the first to look up and see me standing in the door way, after that the others start taking notice.

"Wow, she really is tiny," Colin noted, "she looks like a little girl in Emily's clothes."

Emily got to her feet and held out her hands to take Claire from me. I passed the half sleeping child over to her awkwardly, but again Claire was too sleepy to care about my lack of experience.

"I told you boys that you are far too noisy. Claire is going to sleep in tomorrow and not be able to get to bed on time tomorrow night," Emily complained.

Quil automatically jumped to his feet and started hovering around Claire like a doting parent. Claire would smile and mumble something to him once in a while so she was obviously very familiar with him. She would have to be to not be frightened my his size. After nagging for ten or so minutes Emil agreed to let Quil hold her. He picked held her carefully like you would a china doll and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Is your back alright, Angie?" asked Emily.

I instinctively nodded despite the fact that it was indeed not ok. It ached dully, especially when I was carrying Claire. I must have been slouching noticeably for them to find it so obvious.

Emily dug through a couple drawers until she found a yellow electric heating pad and then she sat it on the backrest of a chair for me, "This should make it feel better, but you should take it easy for a little while. You're rather bumped up."

She made me pull up my sleeves to show her the scrapes even though I insisted they were fine. We agreed that the scrapes were nothing to worry about, but she didn't like the look of the bruises on my arms and back. I didn't like them either because I could see the shapes of Jerome's hands. They were nearly as big as Jacob's so the silhouette of the fingers extended all the way around my thin limbs. By the way Jacob kept glancing away from the table I would wager a guess he didn't like it either.

The heating pad felt nice on my back so I just kind of melted into it as I nibbled at food from the plate on my lap. I was hungry, my stomach felt like a hollow space in the middle of my body filled with air, but I was not desperate enough to actually sit at the table with the guys. Even Emily knew enough to eat by the kitchen counter with me or risk being squished between the massive bodies competing for space around the table. I had enough bruises to nurse, thank you.

I watched the guys continue to talk and horse around, even after they finished off all the food. I offered to help Emily collect the plates but she wouldn't hear of it. She ordered the guys to grab all the plates and start loading them into the dishwasher. I sat around feeling slightly useless.

"We have had a few misfits come through here," Emily explained, "You could say that we are used to this type of thing."

I tried to imagine actually being accustom to the strange occurrences in La Push and Forks. They had everything from vampires to werewolves lined up back to back, co-existing in a slightly less than friendly way, but all the time going completely undetected by normal people. So how did someone like me end up caught in such a circle? I had no clue.

"Feeling tired?"

I jumped. Damn Jacob, and damn my tendency to space out of reality randomly.

"Ya, a little, I guess," I mumbled. After running around the highway all night, being attacked, being injured, having a shower and then finally having a good meal I was more than ready to sleep. _'But I don't want to sleep. I want to go after Dominic.'_

Jacob sighed and ushered me towards the door, "If I tell you more about what is going on, then will you promise to stay put, Angie? I'll tell you anything you want to know if you promise not to run away again."

I stared at my feet, "I'm sorry, I can't promise that. Dominic is my brother, he's the only family I have left."

"You saw him, you have to have some clue that he isn't exactly the way he was before. You're smart, you had to have figured out at least that much on your own..."

Deep down I felt a little anger start to rise in me again, but I was really too tired to argue, "What would you do if it were one of your sisters?"

"I know it's hard, but you have to understand that if Bella and Edward had not been around he probably would have attacked you. He wouldn't be able to help it," Jacob sighed.

"I don't need a bodyguard."

"Your bruises beg to differ."

Did I ever mention that I really _hated_ it when he was right? If it were not for Jacob and his friends I would have died along with the rest of my family.

"Why," I glanced up at Jacob with a doubtful glance, "why did you want to save _me_ so badly that night? Would it have made any difference if I ended up dying with the rest of my family? You treat me like you're my bodyguard, but I am not important."

What happened next, I did not expect at all. One of Jacob's massive hands rested on my shoulder so I couldn't get away and the other tilted my head up. His face was almost dangerously close to mine so I could feel every single warm breath of his on my skin. We were already out by his car so no one could see us, but it still made me turn beat red. He made it so his deep dark brown-black eyes were unavoidable and I was not able to stare at my feet. I realized then how unaccustomed I was to actually looking people in the eye when I talked to them, especially Jacob.

"Why do you talk about yourself like that?" he asked.

I stared at him dumbly. I want to talk but my mind was drawing blanks.

He started frowning so he got those deep creases in his forehead, "Your life isn't something you should just throw away. Despite what you think, it is not your fault you were the only one that walked away with a beating heart. You don't have to feel guilty about it for the rest of your life."

My legs were trembling slightly. My knees probably would have given out if Jacob's grip wasn't so strong, he was the only thing supporting my weight.

There was a flicker of sadness in his eyes, and he hesitated speaking, "Do you have any idea how scared I was when I found out you ran off? I knew something was wrong, but when Leah tracked the scent of your brother to Forks I–" Jacob bit his tongue, he genuinely look concerned, "I'm not going through that again. I'm not losing someone to _them_ again, definitely not you."

A shiver shot up my spine and my eyes widened to the size of saucers. There was no way Jacob was lying - he wasn't the actor type to begin with - but I still didn't understand. My mind was stalling like an old car, sputtering up the odd broken train of thought every so often, and all reasoning and common sense was lost. Aside from Jacob's words buzzing around my head like a swarm of bees, all my own thoughts kept coming back to was the fact that Jacob's warm hands were the only thing supporting me, and he was so _close_. His nose was only inches from mine, as was his chest. Jacob could easily have leaned in and kissed me if he wanted and I would not have been able to do a thing about it, but something inside me wondered if I would actually object. The thought made my heart flutter against my rib cage and my face heat up to match the warmth of Jacob's hands.

"Promise me, _please_," he whispered.

Not fair, that was just not fair. Jacob knew very well how easily I start blushing and how easily I got flustered, and he was using it against me.

My mouth moved on its own, "F-fine..."

'_Don't give in you dolt! He knows exactly what buttons to push to make you cave! Fight it, damn it!' _The little voice in the back of my head screeched shrilly at me, but it was mostly drowned out by the white noise that clouded my thoughts. The half of my mind that controlled actual movement was shot.

Oomph! Jacob pulled me into his chest and wrapped his massive arms around me. I wasn't expecting that one either. What the heck was getting into him?

"Whether he is your brother or not, if he had not been able to control himself around you and he hurt you, I would have hunted him down and torn him to shreds..." I could feel his voice rumbled through his chest with a low growl.

My body was as limp as a rag doll but that point but Jacob's arms held me fast against his chest. I was both stunned and petrified, and also completely unsure of what was going on. In less than a minute he managed to completely loose me. Things were very quickly going over my head.

Jacob took a deep breath to calm himself before speaking again, "Come on, I'll take you home, and I'll answer your questions, ok?"

I nodded dumbly. Lucky for me Jacob actually picked me up and put me in the car so I didn't end up on my ass.

On the way home I didn't say much, at least until we were a couple blocks from Jacob's house. I watched the mist roll down the windows in a trance like state until my mouth went off on its own again, "Vampire, my brother is a vampire..."

"Yes," Jacob's hands tightened on the steering wheel, "I don't know the details about vampires, but I know enough. Vampires have venom in their fangs and survivors who are bitten become one of them soon after. The younger the vampire, the less control they have over attacking humans, I assume control comes with age. We've had enough young ones come sniffing around lately for us to know..."

"That is why I was never allowed to see him? He never did go to a hospital did he?"

"No," he admitted, "Dr. Cullen mentioned something about Alaska before they left."

"Alaska?!" I guess it made sense, there was enough isolation in Alaska for Dominic to walk around and not worry about attacking someone, but I had no clue how far away they actually went. How long did he drive with a stolen car to get to Forks?

Jacob nodded, "Apparently he is stubborn as hell and waiting for the first opportunity he could get when Edward wasn't monitoring him."

I eyebrows furrowed, "The redhead, Edward, there is something different about him. He reacted to my thoughts before I even said anything."

"According to Bella, some vampires have special abilities. Edward can read minds." I couldn't help but notice the growing distaste for Edward every time he was forced to say his name.

Time for a slight change in subject.

"How does your situation work, with the changing?"

"Most of it is learning to control your emotions, since there is always a danger of changing if we get too angry." The car rolled into the driveway, Jacob moved to help me out of the car, but I made the point of walking myself to show I regained the use of my legs. He got out of his side and continued to talk as we walked up to the porch. "I've been doing it for so long I don't even think about it anymore. It is almost seamless when I change back and forth, like it is the most natural thing in the world."

"No full moon involved?"

Jacob smirked, "No, not in the slightest."

After kicking off our boots and hanging up our coats Jacob walked over to the couch and motioned for me to join him. I purposely sat on the far end of the couch like I usually did but he reached over and slid me closer to him. I eventually gave up struggling and leaned into his side, letting his arm drape over my shoulders to keep me warm.

"You're extremely timid," he noted.

"Habit," I responded. My cheeks were on fire again, "So ... how long have you been a werewolf?"

"About two years now, the gene activates when there are vampires nearby, or at least that it how it looks. The changing thing is passed down from generation to generation, but sometimes generations go by before someone is able to change again. Because of all the vampires nearby lately boys have been changing younger and younger. Colin and Brady became wolves at fourteen while the rest of us were sixteen or older."

"Exactly how many vampires are out there that make you like that? I find it hard to believe that things like them go unnoticed when their numbers are so high..."

Jacob frowned, "Oh, they don't. You've been reading the papers for the past few months haven't you? Don't you think it is strange that so many people have been found dead or gone missing and the police have no clue what is going on? How do you think so many people just disappear in crowded places and are found blocks away in an alley or something? Those leeches have been gorging themselves fat on Seattle ever since the redhead showed up and - erm..."

I tried to remember the death toll currently hanging on Seattle that was blamed on some unnamed gang and I pictured the bloodbath that my campsite was on the night my parents died. I could picture the streets of Seattle running red with blood because of vampires, and I realized from the mental image that I was far from special. More people than I realized were affected by vampires somehow, more people than me lost family members to them, and the thought made my stomach turn.

"Does she have an army behind her or something...?" I thought out loud as I bit my lip. The thought of armies of red eyed, sharp toothed, pale, hungry creatures frightened me. Dominic, Edward, Bella and that doctor were like them too, but their eyes were different. I wasn't sure exactly what they did, whether they fed on humans or not, but they had something the redhead did not, self restraint.

"I don't know, but it sure as hell looks like it," Jacob grumbled.

I shivered. When I did I noticed Jacob's arm tighten around me a little, he must of assumed I was cold. I wished I could have said to him that I was not afraid, but that would be a lie. I was scared out of my tree of vampires, and even Jacob and his friends frightened me.

That suddenly reminded me of one of my older questions that he never did answer, "Why _me_?"

"What do you mean?" the question must have caught Jacob slightly off guard.

"I'm not talking about my family getting attacked. I realize that was a coincidence. I am referring to you," I started blushing and I regretted asking, but I already opened my big mouth, so there was no taking back the comment. "You are suddenly acting so differently around me and I was wondering why that is. When I think about it, I think you acted strange around me ever since you met me. Why?"

Jacob rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "Sometimes I wish you were still clueless..."

If I didn't know any better, I would have said he was embarrassed.

"I'm not sure where to start explaining that one actually..." he paused to think for a moment, "There is this thing that comes along with being a werewolf, something called _imprinting_. It is difficult to describe, but I'd say, in a nutshell, it is the ability to know your soul mate at first sight. You know how they say there is someone out there for everyone? Imagine knowing the one person that was made specifically for you at first glance, even if that person doesn't know it. When you see that person everything else you thought was important to you just falls away, even if you think you love someone else, that person becomes the only thing important in your life."

Butterflies batted around my stomach like tiny wrecking balls.

"It isn't supposed to be very common, but lately a large number of us have imprinted someone. Sam imprinted Emily, Jared imprinted a girl named Kim, and Quil imprinted Claire, so we are starting to wonder exactly how often this is happening. It might just be a coincidence," Jacob was frowning again.

I swallowed hard, "What about you?"

"Ya, I imprinted," he admitted sheepishly, "months back now. I ruined a pair of shoes by accident so I had to swing by the house, and I saw this girl, trying to wrestle a camera out of her brother's hand..."

My cheeks were burning to hot I thought they'd turn purple instead of red.

"I remember how cute you looked the first time I saw your blush," I felt Jacob's thumb brush against my cheek. "I am a stubborn person, I know that, but even I can't fight it. I thought at first that the only way I could fight it was to put as much distance between the two of us as possible, but I regretted it dearly. You're family was camping and Victoria managed to slip by us somehow. She must have been desperately hungry to come into our territory looking for victims because she knew there would be hikers around this time of year. We arrived late, and I broke away from the pack to make sure you didn't bleed out. I knew I would be able to tell you anything for a long time because of what happened. You would have thought I was a nutcase."

Nodding stiffly. Had I not seen Jacob change into a wolf in the back yard with my very own eyes I would never have believed him in a million years. I would have been worried for his sanity instead of my own.

"You should go to bed," announced Jacob suddenly.

"Huh?" I wondered what made him decide that so quickly.

"It's late, or should I say early," he pointed out. "You've had one hell of a night."

"I'd get no more sleep than I normally get." I retorted.

Jacob raised an eyebrow at me, "Ya, but you had a lot more excitement than you normally get."

I frowned at him stubbornly but his expression didn't falter. I could handle his serious face, it was that stunt he pulled in front of Sam's house that caught me off guard. There was no way I was going to back down again ... unless he brought up the imprinting thing again because if that happened there would be so much blood rushing to my cheeks that's I'd faint. That would be flattering.

Jacob sighed and leaned his chin lightly on my forehead so his lips were touching right below my hairline. Curse him.

"I already told you, imprinting means that a person means more than life to a werewolf, so quit fighting me ok?" he whispered. "When you are hurting, I am too, and when you look so tired and sad it tears me up inside. I get why you're so worked up, but if you think that is the last time that git of a brother of yours will try and contact you, you're sorely mistaken. Dominic has already made it loud and clear that he does not approve of me being so close to you."

"When did he--"

"Remember a while back when I disappeared from the car? Your brother tried to breech the boarder but Colin and Brady stopped him. I had to go deal with him. Apparently _Edward_ let it slip about the whole imprinting situation. A couple of that leech's siblings had to come and drag him away before he got himself killed."

My eyed widened, "So tonight was his second attempt?"

"Apparently he's been trying to sneak off since he recovered, but yes, that was the first time he got close to La Push," Jacob nodded. "This time he figured it was much easier to get you to come out of La Push instead of getting torn to shreds coming in."

How did that not surprise me? My brother _was_ a stubborn git, I knew it, and so did everyone else. While I was trying to just get by with the naive hope that I'd get to see him once he was out of the hospital, he was making a pack of horse sized wolves very angry. Instead of trying to phone me earlier, he took the route that could have gotten him killed. Sometimes I wondered whether he had a brain in his head.

Jacob pulled away from me and looked me in the eye, "_Now_ will you go to sleep?"

My eyes darted for an escape, but Jacob's arm around my shoulder held me still. I whined in defeat, "I won't be able to sleep..."

"Try, or I just might have to kiss you."

My mouth dropped open, "W-what kind of threat is that?!"

"One that I know will make you do what I ask. You'll get so flustered you'll say yes to anything I ask." Jacob smirked, "That is one of the perks of imprinting. There is no chance of me ever giving up when it comes to your well being. Ever."

I _really_ hated it when he was right.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000

**I bet a lot of you were biting your nails for this point in the story to come up. Don't you just love imprinting? Now that Jakie doesn't have to keep his little secret, he can kind of let loose. He doesn't have to be grumpy all the time because he can't have his little Angie close to him (awwww!!!) Ya, it took me a while to update, but was it worth it or what? Ha! I defy exams, they cannot keep me from writing!!!**

**Starchip13**


	18. First Date

1**Chapter #18**

**First Date**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the twilight series.**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I slept like a rock that night. I didn't have any dreams, which was good for me because I couldn't afford to lose anymore sleep. After practically sinking into the soft covers I drifted right off and the aches and pains in my body just disappeared into nothing. I curled up in my cocoon of blankets and I was in absolute bliss.

It was well past noon when I finally woke up, and even then it must have taken me close to half an hour to actually find the strength to crawl out of bed. I regretted it.

Everything hurt. My back, my shoulders, my head, my legs, my feet and the rest of my body felt like it weighed a million tones. I slouched as a walked, gingerly rubbing by stiff limbs and trying to stretch out the kinks. My head ached a little, but I assumed it was from not eating anything in so long. I only ate a light supper the night before because I had obviously did not anticipate that I would be running back and forth between La Push and Forks, meeting my brother _and_ getting attacked. I was more coherent after a good night's sleep, but I wouldn't be fully awake until I had something in my stomach.

I didn't see anyone around the house but I wasn't too bothered by it. I needed a little peace and quiet. Billy was probably out at someone's house or fishing as usual and I never knew where Jacob was regardless so that hardly phased me. Or at least it never used to, but after that night I had Jacob on the brain.

As I poured myself a big bowl of cornflakes and just stared at it for the longest time while my stomach rumbled.

Where did Jacob go all the time anyway? Did he really spend that much time patrolling around with the rest of the pack? If so, the vampires had to be trying to get in pretty desperately, but I didn't know exactly what they wanted. They might have a grudge against the wolves, but was raising an army big enough to take on the pack really worth it? What was in it for them?

"Are you seeing a message in your cereal or something?"

I spun around, "Stop sneaking up on me like that, Jacob."

"Hey, it's not intentional or anything," Jacob grinned sheepishly, "you just space out a lot."

"I've got a lot on my mind," I grumbled.

"I couldn't tell," Jacob responded sarcastically. "I can't complain though, at least I know you actually got some sleep for once."

I pouted at my cereal, "I still feel crummy."

It was almost bizarre the way Jacob was suddenly so talkative. After his little confession he could suddenly let loose and not be so anti-social. Not that I was complaining, he wasn't as intimidating when he had that big goofy grin on his face, and smiling did suit him better. He wouldn't have wrinkles at twenty that way.

"Well, if you want to feel better then why don't we go somewhere? So long as it is within the boundaries of La Push, the sky is the limit. I need to be nearby in case the guys need me," he explained. "How about we go down to the beach for a while?"

My cheeks turned a little rosy, "T-That s-s-sounds an a-awful lot like a..."

"...a date?" chuckled Jacob.

No word of a lie, I nearly fainted. It isn't good to let so much blood travel away from the brain so early in the morning, especially on an empty stomach.

"Have you never been on a date before?" asked Jacob.

"Where the heck is the milk...?" I pretended to go through the fridge.

"Don't change the subject," Jacob reached over and shut the fridge door so I wouldn't be able to hide from him, "Have you really not been on a date before?"

"Do you have any idea how often I moved growing up?" I sputtered at him. "When the heck would I have time to go on a date?"

"Wow."

I blinked at Jacob, "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I guess I was just surprised," he said quickly. "But it actually makes sense. You are the shiest person I've met ... and that is saying something."

Perfect, it was obvious that I was a social outcast who hasn't so much as talked to a guy that wasn't by brother before moving into the Black's house. I never thought of myself as pretty or even that interesting, which is why it struck me as odd when Jacob began talking to me. Then there was that news about imprinting, and with that I was so far outside the comfort zone I was in a different county.

"I bet there are lots of other sixteen-year-olds that have never been on a date before..." I muttered.

A grin spread across Jacob's face, "Well then, why don't you give me the honor of being your first date?"

I was right in the middle of pouring milk into my cereal when he said that so I ended up accidentally spilling milk all over the table. It dripped off the edges of the table and pour onto my lap.

"I'll take that as a yes," he chuckled as he handed me a dishtowel. "We'll leave as soon as you get dressed."

He walked out to the garage before I could protest so I was left to pout at my cereal. I had so many butterflies in my stomach I could barely even eat. Most of the cereal ended up going to waste along with the milk I spilled.

I nearly slipped in the shower because my thoughts were elsewhere. I was going on my first date. Alone with a guy at a beach. A very hansom guy. An incredibly strong young man. A tall, dark, hansom guy with rock hard pecks and abs...

Ok, I have to stop. Now.

I was suddenly more worried about my clothes than my first day of school, and for the first time I actually was at a complete loss at what I should wear.

'_All this fussing and panicking. Admit it, you like him,'_ a little voice in my head teased.

The symptoms played in my mind. I remembered my mental list of cliche signs of a crush. Butterflies, shortness of breath, sweaty palms, obsession over clothes for the first time in my life, uncontrollable blushes - don't I do that anyway? - and being scatterbrained about nearly everything. I wasn't sure exactly why these things were suddenly becoming more apparent to me than before. It could have been Jacob's little confession the night before, who knows, but whatever it was it prevented me from shrugging it off like I did before. Before Jacob's explanation of imprinting I thought that there was no way on earth Jacob could think of me that way. I was too plain, to dorky and too much of a klutz to appeal to anyone like Jacob who could probably convince any girl at school to date him.

A tall, dark and hansom young werewolf who is interested in a scrawny, bespectacled little girl. When I thought about it, it had all the makings of a corny fantasy romance novel. Sadly enough, the very type of thing I enjoyed reading.

I eventually forced myself to pick out any random assortment of clothing and put it on. The selection ended up being a pair of plain old jeans with one of my nicer looking V-neck shirts, and - just to shake things up - I left my hair down instead of putting it back in a ponytail like I usually did.

The weather wasn't bad that day, which made me realize why Jacob wanted to go to the beach. The weather was very cold the past couple weeks and the weather was finally throwing La Push a bone and sending a little warm spell before the cold set back in again. There wasn't any rain, snow or fog and all I needed to wear was a light jacket. It was a good thing I wasn't going to waste the only clear day we would have in La Push for a very long time. The grass didn't even squish as much as it normally did when I walked across the lawn to the garage out back.

Inside Jacob was working on his motorcycle. By the look of things he was just giving it an oil change or something, but I knew next to nothing about engines and cars so I could hardly even guess. When he heard me walk in he dropped what he was doing and reached for an old towel to wipe the grease from his hands.

"Do you need me to grab your car keys from the house?" I asked. I remembered seeing his key chain still sitting on the kitchen table.

Jacob grinned sheepishly, "How do you feel about motorcycles."

I gaped at him and then at the big black bike behind him. I never rode on a bike before, for the obvious reason that my mother thought they were screaming metal death traps. When a parent impresses the danger of something onto you, you tend to take on that paranoia as well.

"I'll get the car keys," I said nervously.

"Aw, come on, I haven't taken this thing for a spin in a long time. I think this baby deserves a day out, and its built for two..." Jacob shrugged, "Well, that and the fact that the rabbit needs a new battery."

If I didn't know any better, I'd say Jacob enjoyed seeing me the colour of a tomato. I wondered exactly how long the big dope had been planning the little outing. I would bet my right arm that there was nothing wrong with his car.

"Do you think I would let you get hurt?" asked Jacob, working in a hurtful tone. He stared at me with big eyes and a childish smile.

And that was the first time Jacob ever tried out his version of the puppy-dog eyes on me. What was sad was the fact that it worked like a charm. Red faced and stuttering like an idiot, I followed Jacob as he walked the bike out to the driveway and took the driver's seat. He patted the seat behind him which I took after five minutes of sweating bullets.

"You might want to hold on tight," he suggested cheekily.

It felt so strange, wrapping my arms around his middle like that for the first time. I didn't hold on that hard at first, but as soon as the motor roared to life my arms instinctively tightened around him and I pressed my cheek to his back. The wind whipped past me, making my hair fly away from my face and giving me a little chill - though Jacob keeps me warm enough. Eventually I get enough courage to open my eyes and watch a bit of the scenery pass me by. For the first time in months I regretted not bringing my camera with me everywhere I went.

The sand was still damp at the beach from all the rain we got, so I figured it wasn't a good idea to walk barefoot. Not that Jacob would have minded, he'd walk around barefoot and shirtless if he wanted to and it wouldn't affect him at all. Unfortunately some of us aren't mythical creatures with an uncanny ability to withstand the elements. It's little thing like this that make me realize that my life was downright boring by Jacob's standards, and I'm the one that traveled Europe as a child.

"I told you that you'd be fine," Jacob mussed up my hair a little more. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

I can only imagine the grin on his face the entire way there. Even with the motorcycle stopped, I still had my arms around his middle, and it took me a long time to realize it. I was actually surprisingly reluctant to let go.

Once I jumped off, Jacob stowed the bike behind a row of trees where it wouldn't be spotted incase anyone should want to joyride. He motioned for me to follow him down the beach, which I did without hesitation. It was nice to be near him, especially after his little attitude adjustment. He was warmer, brighter and far less intimidating than when I first met him, even then he had that serious old man frown on his face.

My first date was a walk along the beach, though not the way most people would imagine it. After all, I was still in La Push and it was barely even turning into spring. It was still chilly, the sand was damp and only a crazy person would go anywhere near the water that time of year.

We didn't talk at first, but it wasn't awkward or anything. It was a comfortable silence.

Jacob was the first one to break that silence, "You want to know something?"

"What?" I responded.

"I think that most of what I know comes from asking my Dad about your family," he sighed. "I know a lot about your parents, and about where you've been, but I don't know that much about you."

I felt my spirit drop a little. I'd almost forgotten that the only reason Jacob was even looking at me was because of a damn genetic trait...

Somehow Jacob sensed how I felt and asked, "Hey, what is wrong?"

I didn't want to say it.

"You can tell me you know," Jacob said, "I won't care."

"Is the only reason you care because of this 'imprinting' thing?" I mumbled, staring at my feet, "You mentioned that, despite everything, the person you imprint becomes the only thing that mattered. Does that mean you're forced out of love if you think you love someone else? That doesn't seem fair, but it would figure. The only guy that ever wants to talk to me is forced to..."

Jacob looked genuinely surprised at first but then his expression saddened a little, "Ya, there have been ... cases where that has happened. It hurts, sometimes, and it can cause a lot of pain to the people we love, but that isn't _my _case. In fact, the guys would say they are downright grateful you showed up and put an end to all my moping."

"Why?"

"Well, you see ..." Jacob was having difficulty finding his words all of a sudden, "there was someone I knew a long time ago..."

My expression saddened, "Bella Swan?"

"Ya," he nodded, "She lived in Forks with her Dad. We knew each other ever since we were real young, and we got very close after _Edward_ took his leave of absence. That was about the time when I became a werewolf and I found out that the Cullen family were a pack of blood sucking monsters. Bella was so hung up on him and she was so damn blind to what he was. It really hurt when he came back and Bella went running back into his arms, but the real hard blow came when Edward asked Bella to marry him. When she became one of them it just killed me and I was never really the same. For months I was angry and I couldn't change back from a wolf for weeks, and even when I calm down enough to change back I was unstable. I'd snap at anyone, the pack, my dad, anyone who talked to me was grateful to get the silent treatment. I couldn't even go to school for months because everyone was afraid I'd change in the middle of a classroom or something. I was a mess, and everyone in the pack – who were stuck being able to read my mind – got sick of me. I came very close to driving away my closest friends Quil and Embry."

I watched his face continue growing sad. This was a new emotion I was seeing on his face other than anger or that smug grin of his. I could practically feel his pain when I watched him.

"I snapped at Paul a few months back and we got into a fight. In the process my shoes were ruined so I had to run back to the house and get new ones. When I got to the house I saw you wrestling your brother for a camera and it was like being slapped in the face," he mused, "like a well deserved wake up call. You were exactly the thing I needed after two years of self imposed isolation."

"You give me too much credit," I mumbled with a hint of sarcasm.

"It would have happened whether Bella had been a factor or not. After the point I became a werewolf, all it would take was a quick glance or even your scent to make imprinting occur. You're timing just happened to be perfect."

"So if I were anyone else it wouldn't have mattered?"

Jacob put his hand on my head and mussed up my hair playfully, "We _really_ have you work on that self-esteem of yours. It's killing me here."

I shrugged, "Habit."

"Well then, what is your story, Angie?" asked Jacob. "I've told you my little sob story, so now it's your turn."

"It's certainly not exciting and filled with werewolves and vampires, if that was what you were expecting," I stated, playfully shoving his hand away. "I traveled a lot with my family, so they were my only real friends. If we stayed anywhere long enough for me to really get to know someone there was never usually anyone my age who didn't find me weird. Not many seven-year-olds read Stephan King and high school level novels. Plus, I am a shutterbug, I can take cameras apart and put them back together easy."

Jacob shrugged, "Some people have cars, others have cameras, that is not so unusual."

"It also didn't help that I had to learn languages on the go, so the moment I could actually talk to the other kids I would already have moved onto the next place," I stated glumly. "I never minded though, I had my parents and my brother. They taught me everything, and they were my best friends."

"But wasn't there some blonde girl at one point?" asked Jacob.

I stared at him, "How do you know that?"

"I'll tell you, but you can't be angry," Jacob smiled nervously under my stare. "I looked through the pictures on your computer."

My jaw dropped, "You looked through my laptop?"

"Just some of the pictures," he admitted, "I couldn't help it. I needed something to get me through those months of being in complete denial. You never talked, which helped me a bit, but my curiosity got the best of me at one point."

"Jacob–" I didn't know what I wanted to say so my jaw clicked shut.

"You should consider putting a password on your laptop. Any weirdo could go on and look through all your stuff," Jacob started smirking again. "I didn't see that many of them. Just a few family shots and some pictures of you and a blonde girl who I just assumed was one of your friends. I actually wondered why you didn't insist on moving in with her instead of me and Dad. The two of you looked close."

"Oh, we were like sisters," I stated as a matter-of-factly, "her name was Simone Antonio, and she was the first friend I ever made. Simone is a loud one, very eccentric but scary loyal. She lives up in Canada, and we met at a hotel in the rockies that my family and I were staying at. Her parents owned the hotel and my parents were hired to be guides for a couple seasons, so we got to know each other quite well, despite the fact that her parents hated me. Actually, hate isn't the right word, they simply thought they were far to superior to be bothered associating with me."

Jacob chuckled, "What did you do to them, put a snake in their bed?"

"I was the daughter of their hired help who hadn't attended one day of any school in her life and they were rich hotel chain owners. To them I was better seen and not heard, and sometimes I was better not seen at all. I got quite a bit of verbal abuse from them when my parents weren't around, so I would usually find an out of the way place to sit and read. Up until the point when Simone found me that is. At first she didn't even tell me who she was, and when her parents found out we were playing together, boy did they yell. I thought her father was going to pop a blood vessel. But Simone wasn't anything like her parents, in fact she detested them, and she purposely did things to make them angry." I didn't even realize it, but as I spoke I was actually laughing, "Simone was crazy, she dragged me out on so many different little schemes. I actually got stuck on a ski lift with her because she thought she could run the machines by herself and we could have the slope all to ourselves. We were up there for three hours before they found us, it was a good thing the lift was one of the closed cab ones that could hold eight passengers at once or we would have froze to death."

When I stopped talking I finally realized that there was a smile on my face, a genuine smile. Jacob was watching me with his own smug grin plastered across his face.

"What?" I asked self-consciously.

"That was the first time I've seen you really smile in months," he told me. "You look very pretty when you smile. It suits you."

I gaped at him with a new blush spreading across my face.

Jacob pouted, "Aw, come on now. Where did the smile go and what can I do to get it back?"

I snickered at Jacob and his antics. He gave me his cute little puppy dog eye charade again and I couldn't help but giggle at him. When I tried to look away he picked me up and spun me around. I shrieked both in surprise and laughter. It was the type of stunt my family pulled on me, they used to love tossing me around like a doll just because I was small enough to do so.

"Put me down!" I swung out my legs, "What do you think you're doing."

"Cheering you up," he stated, "and it's working!"

"Jacob, put me down! Come on, this isn't fair!" I was practically in tears from laughing because his hands were on the ticklish spot on my side. My brother and I both shared that same unfortunate trait.

"What, are you ticklish now, little Angie?" teased Jacob.

I squirmed and shouted at him through fits of giggles, "I almost liked you better as a moody jerk!"

"I couldn't keep up that little act for long, not with you around. That is the thing about imprinting, Angie, just being around you puts me in a good mood, and when you're smiling then so am I."

When was the last time I was so happy? I could barely even remember a time when I was romping around the mountainside with Dominic and Simone, laughing and carrying on like everything was perfect in the world. How long ago did my parents die by that point, half a year, more or less? To me, during those months, nothing existed worth living for. Everyone was gone and my friend was across the continent in a situation where she would not be able to travel to console me. I assume that even Simone would have a hard time pulling me out of that slump.

"You're adorable," Jacob chuckled and teased me again by attempting to pinch my cheeks.

I slapped his hand away. A part of me was still trying to register the complete change in Jacob's personality. If he was holding back his childish personality the entire time I'm surprised his head didn't explode.

Clouds started rolling in soon after and the wind coming off of the water started picking up. The chill penetrated right through my jacket and made me shiver. My nose and cheeks felt cold and raw from being windblown. Another storm was setting in.

Jacob disappointedly up at the sky, "Aw man, the radio said it wouldn't start raining until later."

Not ten seconds after Jacob said that the clouds let loose a wave of rain in thick sheets that instantly soaked through my clothes. Large pearly drops rolled off my glasses, which made it nearly impossible for me to see my own hand in front of my face. The storm was sudden, even for La Push.

Without warning, Jacob picked me up off my feet and started running for the nearest shelter he could find. It was a longer run than across the back yard, but Jacob didn't have a problem barreling top speed across the wet sand and up to the cliffs where there were some caves that were safe from the tides.

"Shit, I should have seen that coming," Jacob started cursing not paying more attention to the weather as I cleaned the water off my glasses. "Sorry about that. A lousy way to end your first date, huh?"

"It wasn't that bad," I couldn't help but smirk. I really didn't mind the rain, but I was suddenly soaked to the bone and the frigid air from off the water was rushing through the cave. It made for a bad combination, and I began shivering violently.

Jacob looked at his own jacket with disappointment. It was also soaked, so it would be no help to either of us.

"Can you turn around for a minute?" he asked, taking a seat on one of the rocks and taking off his shoes and socks.

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"Something that will keep us both warm until the storm lightens up enough for us to ride the bike," explained Jacob. "But before I do it I suggest you turn around, Angie."

When he began pealing off his wet t-shirt I instantly obeyed. I spun around quickly and sat on the stone floor of the cave so I was staring out toward the mouth of the cave. I could hear Jacob rustling around behind me, and the sound of the zipper of his jeans - which turned my cheeks scarlet. Was he ... stripping?

Before I had much time to ponder that possibility over I could feel heavy breathing on my neck. My body went ridged and I was afraid to turn around ... until I felt a cold nose touch the back of my neck and I heard panting.

I turned around and two large eyes surrounded by russet coloured fur were staring at me. Jacob tilted his head and blinked at me before opening his big mouth and licking my cheek with that big slobbery tongue of his. I groaned in annoyance and wiped off the drool on my sleeve.

"That is so gross," I complained.

Jacob gave a dopey dog smile as he placed himself between me and the entrance of the cave so he body blocked the wind. He laid down and stared at me until it finally clicked what he meant about keeping us both warm. I was so cold by that point that I was actually very grateful for the warmth of a couch sized wolf and I was able to push back the thoughts that would give me a deep blush later. What other choice did I have? I was certainly not dying of hypothermia over a bout of stubbornness.

His fur was actually softer than it looked, so I had no problem getting comfortable leaning on his side. I let the russet fur rub against my cheek and I was instantly reminded of cuddling with my stuffed dog Cookie.

"You're not going to tease me with this when you can talk again, are you?" I chuckled as I nuzzled my face into his side. Jacob was so incredibly warm.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. _Jacob's tail was wagging, beating against the floor of the cave like a drum.

I'm not sure exactly how long the storm lasted, but it was long enough for me to doze off a little. I don't think I actually slept much, but I wasn't wearing a watch at the time so it was beyond me. Not that I cared. I was too distracted by how comfortable I was to notice time. When I finally started paying attention I realized that the rain outside had slowed and Jacob was starting to shift around underneath me.

Without warning Jacob suddenly got smaller, and his human arms wrapped around me. While I was still half dozed off I barely registered his face getting closer to mine and his hot breath brushing over my cheeks before I felt his lips finally press against mine.

My eyes shot open. I was sure as hell awake by then and extremely red faced as well. My brain kept freezing and losing track of its train of thought so I was frozen like a deer caught in headlights.

Jacob Black was kissing me.

I felt a little awkward, being my first kiss and all, but I was not objecting. I let my eyes close and I moved closer to him. Jacob took his as a sign and let one arm snake around my waist while his other hand fingered through my damp hair.

Jacob nibbled on my lower lip, pleading for me to open my mouth. I obeyed without a thought, only going on instinct and what I read in cheep romance novels. Even though I was expecting it – part of me was probably hoping for it – having Jacob's tongue slip into my mouth caught me off guard. It was a strange feeling, but in a good way.

We only parted for air briefly before Jacob stole my lips again. The second time he did so a little more urgently but I was much more prepared.

One of my arms reached over Jacob's shoulder and rested on his back to bring me closer to him while my other hand rested on his chest. His bare skin was practically on fire...

'_Hold up a second...'_

My eyes shot open for a second time. I reeled back from him and my hands shot to cover my eyes in embarrassment, "For the love of Christ, _put on some clothes!!_"

After initially being stunned to my stopping our little make-out session Jacob let out a loud bellowing laughter that bounced off the cave walls.

I absolutely refused to remove my hands until Jacob assured me – several times – that he was fully clothed and ready to head back to his house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000

**Wow, that was an exciting first date now wasn't it? I like writing Jacob being his normal, happy, immature self sooooooo much better it is unbelievable. Anyway, it is like 2:30 am right now so I am so going to SLEEP!!!!**

**Starchip13**


	19. Attack of the Blonde

1**Chapter #19**

**Attack of the Blonde**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight series**

**No people, I am not discontinuing this story or any of my others! I am simply swamped with crap imposed upon me by the educational system. Damn, I school, it takes away from my vices (writing) which gives my fingers a weird twitch (I am not even kidding). **

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

00000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I found out the hard way that Jacob wasn't shy about showing affection in public. When it was finally time to go back to school he kissed me goodbye before classes started. Thankfully, it was high school and couples kissing each other in the hallway was not uncommon in the least, but that didn't stop me from blushing all the way through my first period class.

Obviously, I'd never dated before, so I found myself being extremely awkward, even if Jacob wasn't. Jacob seemed to know what he was doing ... did I mention that he is a good kisser?

What made it worse was that the twins wouldn't stop grinning the moment they caught on to Jacob's sudden attitude change. They poked and prodded me in an attempt to get me to spill about what happened over the weekend.

"I saw it coming," boasted Alexa, "He always hovered around you when you weren't paying attention. He's wanted to have his hands all over you for months!"

Alisa elbowed her sister in the stomach, "There is no way Angie would let that happen without playing a little hard-to-get. You know that drives men crazy, and besides, you shouldn't let things get overly serious, Angie. You're only sixteen."

My drink nearly came out my nose, "What the heck is going through your twisted little heads?!"

"Nothing," they responded in unison, but that evil little sparkle never left their eyes.

I made a sour face at the two of them, but I knew my face was flushing despite my best efforts. I would beat my bad habit of blushing if it killed me.

As I bit into my sandwich bitterly I did not even notice someone new to the school enter the cafeteria. I was enroled at the tiny school for almost two semesters, but that didn't mean I knew every face. I didn't even think to take a second look at the drenched – it was storming outside – figure in a navy blue hoodie and overstuffed duffle bag. I didn't take notice until that person was right up behind me and the twins were staring.

Fearfully, I turned around and glanced meekly at the half hooded face. I didn't have a clue what was going on, but I kept asking fate what the heck it would throw in my face this time.

"Angeline Matilda Brooke..." the hooded person dropped the duffle bag to the floor with a loud thud and leaned down so our noses were nearly touching. A pair of full, feminine lips spread to a grin and began speaking almost perfect German, "...you should see the look on your face right now. It's frikkin' priceless!"

I gaped, I sure as hell knew that voice. I reached out and yanked the hood off the figure's face, allowing long, rain frizzed blonde hair to topple out, "Simone!"

A pair of dazzling blue eyes blinked at me innocently, "Angie my dear, you never call and you never write. I was beginning to get worried about you here all by yourself!"

For a minute I wasn't sure whether to hug her to slap her silly. On one hand, she scared the living daylight out of me, and on the other the last time I saw her was just under a year ago.

I didn't have that much time to ponder my reactions.

"Wow, who is _she_," I heard Alexa whisper to her sister, "she looks like a model..."

Simone's freakishly good hearing picked up the compliment instantly so she switched from German to English in order to introduce herself, "The name is Simone Antonio, girlies! Your visitor from the kick ass country to the north!"

That's Simone for you, she always has to overdue things and put on a show. What always got to me was the fact that she was in a soaking wet hoodie, jeans and her hair was a mess and she _still_ looked like a movie star. It was one of her many, many, talents.

"Now, if you excuse us, I need to have a word with my friend here," Simone flashed an award winning smile before literally lifting me out of my seat – why does everyone feel the need to carry me? – and taking me out of the crowded cafeteria.

The crazy blonde carried me out of the cafeteria and refused to let me down until she found a hallway with very little people in it. We ended up stopping near the front doors where she put back on my feet. I was already cringing to prepare for the massive mood swing that was about to hit. If there was one thing Simone most definitely was, it was predictable.

"You sent me an email saying your parents died and I don't even get _one_ lousy ass phone call?" Simone's German was a little slurred with her frustration, "My best friend – who I consider the sister I never had – can't even give me a phone call to tell me what the hell is going on out here?"

"You're German has gotten better," I noted meekly, "You've been practicing."

"Don't change the subject!" she spat. Simone started wagging her finger in front of my face like she was scolding a puppy, "Do you have any idea how many times I've tried to get down here to see you in the past few months? I would have been here sooner, but you know my parents. They blocked every move I tried to make and I'm eighteen years old! Do you have any idea what it feels like to be trapped like that while your friend just went through a tragedy? It sucks!"

"Ahem..."

We both turned to see who was interrupting. Simone glared angrily – still using a few choice German curses – while my stomach dropped. It was Jacob and a couple of the guys from the pack – Quil, Embry, Sam and Paul. They were likely on their way to patrol since Sam and Paul were already high school graduates.

'_Shit...'_ was my only thought. I didn't need Jacob to see me arguing in German with a stranger.

"Is there a ... problem?" asked Jacob awkwardly.

I smiled sheepishly and gestured to the blonde beside me, "Jacob, this is Simone, that friend I told you about..."

"Nice to meet you Jacob What's-your-name and friends, now would you kindly shove off," Simone then proceeded to flip them off, "this doesn't concern you, and I'm in no mood to deal with any of you. I hitchhiked and walked all the way here and I'm pissed off as hell."

It was suddenly my turn to be pissed off as hell.

That last little comment got to me and hit me hard, and I was sure at some point I started mixing languages as I spat out, "You _hitchhiked _here! Goddamn it, Simone you got in stranger's cars and hitchhiked here? You live in Alberta, Canada, for god's sake! Why the hell would you do that?"

Simone shrunk away from my aura of anger like a child, "You know Mum and Dad, they have all the money they need but they use it to keep me put. First I tried flying down to the nearest airport but I was dragged kicking and screaming from the terminal. Then I had to wait a few weeks before I could get out to try taking a bus but the same thing happened again. I decided the only way to go would be under the radar so I stowed away in a transport truck until I was over the boarder, and ... well ... you know how it goes..."

"Do you have any clue what could have happened to you?" I growled. "Some weirdo could have molested you, or worse! That type of thing happens all the time and no one ever sees those people again because no one was looking for them!"

"To the contrary, my parent's associate had their private guards turning the province upside down to find me," point out Simone.

I simply glared at her until I felt Jacob's hand on my head, "Easy there little ball of furry. Jeez, I've never seen you this angry, remind me to stay on your good side."

"Don't you touch her," Simone turned her accusing finger at Jacob childishly. "No bruits like you can touch my little Angie."

"That hurt," Jacob mutter with a hint of sarcasm.

Simone turned to Paul – who I then realized was staring dumbly at her – and scowled, "Take a picture, it lasts longer."

Normally Paul would have started shaking or simply snap back to start and argument that the others would have to break up. Paul did none of those things to Simone, he just continued staring at her like an idiot. His mouth opened and closed a couple times, I assumed that he was trying to find his words but was failing miserably.

"Did you hear me, perv?" Simone walked up to Paul and gave him a questioning look full of spiteful sarcasm. Simone was very tall for a girl so they were only half a foot or so from being eye level. "It's rude to stare."

"Sorry," Paul mumbled.

Hell must have froze over because that was probably the first time Paul has apologized for anything, ever.

"_Love at first sight..."_ I gasped when it finally clicked. I couldn't believe it. It should have been a one in a million chance, but it was true.

I was seeing imprinting in action.

I wasn't the only one to notice it either. Jacob, Embry, Quil and Same picked it up way before I did.

"Paul, let's go," Sam grabbed his pack brother by the arm, "we have somewhere we have to be."

"Don't tell me what to do," snapped Paul as he yanked his arm out of Sam's grasp. That was more like the Paul I knew.

Sam's eyes narrowed, "_Now_ Paul."

The two massive men were caught in a deadlock stare, neither so much as breathed for a long time until Paul finally admitted defeat with a grunt of annoyance. I guess saying no to the pack leader is something you just _don't_ do. Though, if I knew anything about imprinting, Paul would not go very far, not even Sam could keep him from doing that.

"Freak," muttered Simone.

Jacob's eyebrows drew together with a hint of worry. I knew he was saying something along the lines of, _'This is going to complicate things, now isn't it?'_

"So as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Simone was completely oblivious to the mood in the air, "I am here to take you away from this place in the middle of nowhere. I am not sure where we are headed quite yet, but we're going to find a place far away from my parents and the bad memories of this place. What do you think, hm? I can get a job anywhere, so I don't have any problems and you can finish up high school. We'll be roomies!"

"No." Jacob spoke before I even had the chance to open my mouth. "She's not going, end of story."

Simone glowered at Jacob, "Really, who the hell are you, the warden? Bug off, this doesn't concern you."

"It does when she's been staying at my house," retorted Jacob.

"Oh, well then that settles it," Simone crossed her arms stubbornly, "she's leaving immediately. Poor Angie was worried about me hitchhiking, well, I'm certainly not happy that she has been living with someone like _you_. She's not your property."

"Nor is she yours!"

I rested my head in my hands and wondered exactly how long they would go on talking about me like I wasn't standing right in between them. How old did they think I was, five?

"How the hell long has she known you, nearing on six or so months? The girl has been through enough without having to be separated from the last of her family!" snarled Simone.

Jacob snorted, "Oh, and how are the two of you related?"

"It doesn't have to be by blood, dumb ass. I've known Simone for far longer than you and we're closer than sisters could ever be."

"Regardless, I'm not letting you take her anywhere."

I'd had about enough, "Last time I checked, my head wasn't incased in wax. I can hear the two of you bickering and I'd like it to stop. Immediately. Despite how I look, I _am_ old enough to decide for myself what the heck I would like to do."

"Hun, why don't you let me and the giant work this out and then we'll talk, ok?" Simone batted her eyes sweetly but I was too angry for that to work.

"Listen, I _like_ it here in the middle of nowhere," I started staring at the floor. "I'm sorry Simone, but I don't want to go anywhere. You know how much I moved around before, and I would rather just stay in one place for a while. Especially now..."

I expected even Simone would pause or stop to think, but it didn't take her long to come to the conclusion, "I'm staying."

"Huh?" I mumbled dumbly.

"If you stay, I stay, it's as simple as that," shrugged Simone. "Don't bother arguing with me, Angie. I was smart enough to hoard a little money away so we could stay at a hotel if it came to it. I'll just find somewhere in town and crash here for a while."

"But what about your parents?"

"What about them? I made sure only to bring cash so they couldn't trace me, and I could always change my last name eventually. They'll never find me!"

Anyone would agree that Simone boarders on insane, even me, and I'm her best friend. I always just assumed that her rebellious nature, foul mouth and insane mood swings were caused my her insanely overprotective parents. Simone's parents were the type that expected an overachiever, and, in a way, she really was. She was pretty, she graduated as an honor student, she was an accomplished gymnast and she did do some work for a modeling agency. Along with wealthy parents, most people would say she had it made, but poor Simone was not even allowed to openly associate with me, the daughter of her parent's former hired help. I guess it is one of those 'grass is greener' things. In the beginning I was a little envious of the spoiled rich girl and she was jealous of the little dorky tomboy who got to romp around the mountainside with her family.

I sighed. There was no talking her out of staying, and a part of me really didn't want her to go back.

There was also the issue of Paul to deal with. It was a safe assumption that he imprinted Simone, which would be an adventure all on its own. Simone was essentially single minded and had a one track train of thought. Could she handle having a werewolf in love with her? Heck, I could barely handle it!

The lunch bell rang.

"No need for you to be late for class now," Simone started shoving me down the hallway, "I am going to check into the nearest motel and I'll be back to pick you up after school."

"But she's the one with the truck," Jacob pointed out.

"Details, details! Now move, I will not have my little sister be late for class. School is to important!"

Simone shipped off – yes skipped – with her backpack bouncing behind her.

"You didn't mention that your friend was bipolar," muttered Jacob.

"Simone's already been tested for that," I smirked, "Believe me, she isn't. She's just extremely hormonal. You do not want to be around her on her monthly, believe me."

Jacob shivered.

I cleared my throat, "So, did Paul...?"

Jacob cringed, "You noticed?"

"How could I not? The way he was looking at her was really intense. Paul doesn't get that look on his face. I haven't been here that long and I know that." I paused, "So, how are you going to deal with it?"

"She'll find out eventually," Jacob sighed, "I guess that is a good thing for you. Your old friend will be sticking around for a while. Don't be surprise if Paul won't let her leave the town at all."

"Be careful how you tell her," I warned. "Simone never handles big news like you expect her to, and she makes a point of doing the opposite of what people want."

"Paul and Simone," Jacob laughed, "This will be an interesting combination."

"She'll either adore him or scratch his eyes out."

"Maybe she'll take the news best from you. You're her best friend after all."

00000

There is only one motel on the outskirts of La Push. It wasn't the fanciest place on earth, in fact it was almost painfully plain compared to the hotels Simone's parents own, but it was well kept. The carpets were vacuumed, the curtains weren't yellowed with cigarette smoke and the sheets on the bed were crisp and free of stains. Aside from a little extra dust on the TV set the place was in perfect order.

Simone was pulling out articles of clothing from her backpack and shoving them haphazardly into the small chest of drawers. I was compulsively pulling the clothes back out, sorting everything that needed to be washed and folding all the clean stuff. I was surprised at how much Simone was able to stuff in one duffle bag.

"I'll see about getting a part time job somewhere," Simone was buzzing around the room, putting all her belongings in the right places as she spoke. "Then we'll figure out what we're going to do from there."

"Simone," I groaned, "You don't have to stay here. You can have a career, not a part time job, you're eighteen. You're parents will pay for any education you want."

"I don't want it," she stated simply.

"I'm fine here, believe me. Billy Black was an old friend of my parents' and he has been nothing but nice to me since I started living with him," I argued.

"It's not him I'm worried about," snapped Simone, "it's his hulkish teenage son."

I bit my lip, "But Simone ... I-I like him..."

"You're a traumatized little girl who is in so shape to be making decisions about guys," she retorted, "You're on the rebound!"

"Being on the rebound means you've just been dumped, genius!" I snapped, "And I highly doubt you are a psychiatrist. I'm a hell of a lot more sane than you."

"How long have you even known him?"

"Longer than you knew your first boyfriend when you started dating."

"My parents set me up for all those dates and you know it!"

"You're also a shameless flirt!"

"And you haven't dated anyone in your life. If you crushed on anyone you'd choke!"

Eventually, Simone just couldn't keep a straight face, and neither could I for than matter. We broke down in fits of giggles like the old friends we were.

I realized right then exactly how much I missed Simone. She was the type of person I just couldn't argue with and if I did get irritated with her then I didn't have it in me to stay made for long. Simone was absolutely insane, but then again so were the twins, so maybe I just a magnet for insanity an mayhem. It was very likely considering the fact that my brother was a vampire and my boyfriend was a werewolf. Oh ya, did I forget to mention that my best friend was just imprinted by another member of Jacob's pack who just so happens to be as fun as a pocket full of bees.

God, my life is just dandy isn't it?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000

**Man, I've had jitters waiting to write Simone's character simply because she is the only person more random than the twins. Simone Antonio, no longer just a story and an email buddy! **

**Starchip13**


	20. Bump in the Night

1**Chapter #20**

**Bump in the Night**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Twilight Series**

0000000000000000000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seeing Paul in love was like seeing a dog walk on it's hind legs. Not completely unheard of, but unusual and ever so slightly amusing. Especially Simone was as dense as a rock when she wants to be, so she didn't notice Paul's ga-ga eyes between the insults she flung at him.

Apparently I wasn't the only one to find it hopelessly funny.

"Twenty bucks says she flips him the bird again," Jared waved a crumpled bill in the air between two fingers.

"She flips the bird to almost everyone whenever they piss her off," Seth sighed, "Make it more interesting. She comes up with a new name for him every other day, and I say today it will be something along the lines of stalker or pervert."

I clamped my hand over my mouth and tried hard not to laugh, especially since Paul was in the next room. It was likely he could hear them – it was likely the neighbours could – and I didn't want to be one of the targets of Paul's extremely short fuse.

Jacob couldn't hold in his laughter like I could and let out a bellowing laugh with the rest of the pack that shook Emily's house. I bounced slightly because I was stuck sitting on Jacob's lap due to lack of seating. With all the guys sitting in the living room, half of them were already sitting on the floor as it was, so Jacob picked me up – sadly something I'd gotten a little used to – and set me down on his lap like a child.

Deep down I knew I found it cute how protective Jacob was. I wasn't sure what he was thinking about from time to time, but by the way I always caught his eyes following me when he thought

I wasn't paying attention gave me an idea. It made me blush, which would make that goofy grin of his appear. He found it as cute as I found it annoying, so I guess you could say it worked out ... for him anyway. He was also incredibly gentle for someone so big, I think that was what surprised me the most.

"When did you say she'd get here?" asked Jacob.

"Simone said she'd drop by whenever she felt like it," I smirked, "I found that is usually around six or seven. She's got to finish job hunting and she insisted that I didn't have to drive her."

"She's job hunting again, huh? Figures, in a place this small there aren't many job opportunities for a crazy Canadian who hitchhiked here with no real plan on what she was going to do..." Jacob sighed.

As much as I hated to agree with that point, Jacob was right. If it wasn't obvious, Simone was the type to act before thinking instead of the other way around. It couldn't be helped, that was just the way she was and there was no way she was going to change, but for Paul's sake I could at least hope that it was dawn on Simone that he liked her at least. That hope would still be pushing it.

Claire erupted into loud shrieking laughter somewhere in the house.

It seemed she had a fondness for hide and seek, and the only one currently around to play it with her was Quil – not that he minded in the least. Emily would tease Quil and point out that the fact that Quil could sniff Claire out like a hound was cheating. Quil was nice enough to look in all the obvious places for at least ten or fifteen minutes before 'finding' Claire, and then – being the size that he was – he would hide in very obvious places when it was his turn. It was rather cute.

"Leave it to Quil's mug to scare small children," Embry chuckled.

"You shouldn't talk," Jared snorted, "She won't go anywhere near _you_."

"Good thing too, or Quil would strangle me," shuttered Embry.

"Too bad that the old charm doesn't work for Paul," Jared snickered, "then maybe Simone could stand to be in the same room as him. Of course, giving more than two word responses would work also but..."

A throw pillow was whipped across the room and directly into the back of Jared's head.

"I can _hear_ you, moron!" snarled Paul from the kitchen door.

Jared threw the pillow back at Paul with equal force, "Then take the advice, you dunce!"

The two continued to bicker until Same came in and broke up the argument. I was grateful he did because it looked like Paul was a second from changing and rampaging through Emily's home.

I lost my sense of time, so I wasn't how much later there was a knocking at the door, but it was already very dark. Strangely, Paul was the one that opened the door, even though he'd been in the kitchen before that, but what else could I expect.

Simone breezed by Paul without a second glance – I felt a pang of sympathy for the guy because of his expression – and shook the droplets of rain from her hair. There was a giant grin on her face, so I knew before she opened her mouth that she got a job. Simone was nothing if not predictable.

"I never thought I'd say this, but, hell yes! Guess who is the new day janitor at the high school?!" Simone squealed.

I smiled, "That's good."

"Better than good," Simone beamed, "Now I can visit you and the twins every day. They seemed like two cool chickies to me. Maybe we can all have a girl's night..."

That thought made me shutter. Knowing them, I'd end up with marker on my face while I slept ... if sleeping was possible with all three of them in the same house.

Hanging out at Emily and Sam's house stayed fairly typical, even with Simone as the newest edition. She wasn't afraid to romp around with the guys, and despite being thin she was definitely stronger than she looked. Though the fact that Simone was still blissfully unaware of Paul was still amusing.

When it came time to go home I decided to give Simone a ride back to her motel room and meet Jacob back at home. It wasn't very far, but it was La Push and it rained almost all the time, so I wasn't going to let Simone catch her death of cold walking around in the dark rain.

"I'm still not sure how you ended up with someone like him," Simone prattled on about Jacob and I, "because honestly I don't think he looked like your type. The guy is like a freaking bouncer if you ask me, the way he follows after you. It's strange really, the way he watches you, like a dog pining after his master. It worries me a little how blatantly attached he is to you."

I sighed, "Funny how you notice every move Jacob makes but you could care less about Paul."

"You mean that quiet guy who just gawks at me?"

"Oh, so you do notice then."

"Do you think my head is encased in wax?" laughed Simone. "Of course I noticed, and it is creepy as hell. I think he is a freaking pervert – if I haven't made that clear already – because the guy just broods in a corner all the time when I shoot him down."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't you think you could be even a little bit nicer to him? Haven't you even considered that he might just have a crush on you?"

Or maybe be madly in love at first sight and the fact that you reject him breaks his heart?

"You know me, I've never been real interested in dating" shrugged Simone.

"Could at least go easy on him, please?"

"What would be the fun in that?"

"You are impossible!"

"I know that."

I stared at the dark road in front of me as the windshield wipers zipped back and forth across the glass, pushing aside the heavy rain that began shortly after we left Emily's house. It was a crummy night for driving, and cold as heck, but weeks of driving home in similar weather made me very used to it by that point. The dark road covering in black rain no longer bothered me when it would have chilled anyone else. Funny, after all I'd been through I had become so comfortable and safe with Jacob one would think dark trees surrounding the road would put the fear in me.

Something ran out onto the road, but I could not tell what it was until my headlights were close enough to illuminate it. What I almost thought to be some kind of animal turned into the figure of a person with almost luminescent skin and bright red eyes.

A vampire.

"Angie, the brakes!" shrieked Simone.

The shock of seeing that thing in the road made me momentarily forget I was doing eighty on a wet road and about to hit something. My heart was racing so fast my body was too jittery to respond, my hands barely had a grip on the wheel anymore and my foot was stuck rigidly in place.

...And I couldn't breathe, oh god, I could not make my lungs work.

How could I look at my brother and see even a shred of humility and look at a different vampire – a stranger to me – and be having a panic attack? It had something to do with the eyes. Dominic, Edward and Bella all had the same caramel coloured eyes, which were still fierce but at the same time much tamer than the others. That thing in the road had the same eyes as the one who took my family away from me. The eyes of that witch.

The eyes of a monster.

My grip on the wheel tightened. I could still see the blood, somewhere in the back of my mind, I could remember every detail and just the thought made my vision blur with tears. My parents were murdered and my brother was neither dead or alive, and it was all because of those red eyed monsters. The thought made anger rise in my chest and my foot slam the accelerator pedal to the floor.

"Angeline?!"

My body shook with a violent mixture of anger and fear.

The creature in front of me wasn't even remotely human, it was a ruthless animal in my eyes, and it was nothing like what my brother was. My brother still had kindness in him. That is why I felt no guilt as my truck reached maximum speed and barreled down the road toward my stationary target.

In my right mind, I would have sensed that something was wrong when the vampire didn't move, but I was far from caring at that point. I didn't take into account the possibility that ramming a truck into a vampire might not injure it. It wasn't quite human anymore after all, so how could I have held it to human limitations?

I did not expect to hear the crunch of metal on my own truck as I struck the vampire who just stood there in the middle of the road. The entire front end of my truck wrapped around the vampire like I'd struck a tree. My body lurched forward, only to be stopped violently by my seatbelt before my forehead smacked off the steering wheel – one instance where I was glad to be small. The back wheels of the truck lifted up and flipped the entire vehicle over on its top.

There was another crunch – the impact on the back of the truck – and the ear splitting sound of metal scraping across pavement.

I groaned, my seatbelt held me tight so I was dangling upside down from my seat. My world was impossibly blurry because I'd lost my glasses in the commotion.

"What the hell was _that_?" I heard Simone groan from the passenger's seat.

I was not sure if she was referring to my driving or the creature I flipped the truck on in the road. It was possible that the question referred to both.

My stomach twisted.

Oh.

Hell.

Where did the vampire go? I squinted and tried turning but the seatbelt made it impossible. Not to mention it was also dark, raining, and I am as blind as a mole without my glasses.

"Simone," I hissed, "Where did it go? I lost my glasses, so I can't see."

Simone grunted – struggling against her seatbelt, "I have no idea what the hell even just happened! I thought you hit a person, but it felt like we hit a tree!"

Something crunched – it sounded like glass – just outside my shattered window. I forced my head to turn against the seatbelt and I saw what I assumed to be a – very blurry – foot on top of my glasses.

My heart stopped beating out of terror. My little stunt most definitely did not work, and there I was a helpless little girl trapped in a car wreck.

The blurry shape knelt down next to the gaping hole where my driver's side window had been and stared at me. Without my glasses, all the detail of its features was lost in a blurry haze, but I could still see the main things like it's skin sparkling in my one remaining headlight and it's red eyes shining from the deep sockets of his gaunt face.

I felt so sick. The sight of its pale skin and blood red eyes turned on a switch inside my mind that had been left alone for so many long months. A spasm of terror swept through me and I instantly began clawing desperately at my seatbelt, trying to find an escape.

_Blood, so much blood..._

A cold hand reached in and snapped the restraints like they were tin strings, and then yanked me out before I could fall against the roof of the overturned car.

_They killed Mom and Dad..._

I started to cry.

_They took my brother away from me..._

I couldn't breathe, oh god, I couldn't breathe.

"Easy now, can't have you dying on us just yet," the vampire hissed.

Even through my fit of hysterics I could hear something echoing through the night. The wind in the rain carried the echoes for miles around La Push, so it was unmistakable. It was the sound of wolves howling, and it was getting closer.

The vampire's arm went ridged, but his grip was still like immovable granite. I squinted into the darkness, but my pathetically poor eyesight didn't detect a thing. I wasn't deaf though, I could hear the sound of a deep throated growl of not one, but two, horse sized wolves.

I was dropped to the ground carelessly like a sack of potatoes when the vampire fled, followed by the two wolves. I hit the ground with a loud thud, and I also had the luck of landing on some of the broken glass from my shattered windshield. A few small shards of glass pierced my palms and knees, but it was too dark to see how badly I was bleeding.

I heard a thud and some cursing coming from inside the truck, and a lot of colourful cursing.

"Angie!" Simone yelled as she crawled out the shattered windshield.

It took me a moment to find my voice, "I-I'm over here."

"Christ, what the hell was that?!" Simone carefully pulled herself to her feet so she wouldn't cut herself on the glass as I had, "What did we just hit? You were screaming bloody murder when you were pulled from the truck."

I had not even realized I'd been screaming, not that it mattered.

Simone finally made her way to me so she was within range of my limited vision, "You're trembling like a leaf, Angie."

"Where are my glasses? I can't see a thing."

"I have no clue–" Simone's blurry face turned away from me and she gasped in surprise. Her hand wrapped around my arm as she hoisted me to my feet, "–Holey shit!"

I squinted, the wolves were back. One of them was Jacob, I could tell that much, but I couldn't tell who his partner was. I didn't blame Simone in the slightest for picking me up – quite painfully – and trying to run because the sight of two animals that size would scare anyone. I found the fact that I was so used it a little sad.

"Stop," I yelped, my legs stung when I was picked up. "It's ok, they aren't going to hurt us!"

"Did you hit your head during that crash or can you just not see how big those things are?" hissed Simone.

The russet wolf walked forward with his head down low so he appeared a little less threatening. I pried my arm from Simone's trembling grip and walked – limped – toward the wolf. I ran my fingers through his thick, wet, fur affectionately.

How many times was Jacob supposed to save my life from the vampires? I should be dead twice now, but my half canine protector always seemed to be there just in the nick of time. I almost felt silly for being so afraid of him before. Even before I knew him at all, he'd been watching out for me.

Talk about a girl man's best friend ... or should I say a girl's attack dog?

I felt a piece of wet fabric that had been stuck in Jacob's fur between my fingers. I didn't need to be able to see well to know it was a piece of the shirt he'd been wearing back at the house. That explained why he had not changed back already. Even if Simone was not standing right behind me, standing nude in the rain on the middle of a highway wasn't an appealing prospect.

I chuckled, "Billy's not going to be happy you ruined more clothes."

Jacob's cold nose brushed over my torn up palms out of concern.

"I'm ok," I assured softly, "these are nothing, not even that deep."

A pair of bright lights cut through the dark highway and through the thick sheets of rain. I hadn't realized how incredibly dark it really was until there was some half decent lights.

The truck pulled over to the side of the road and two blurry figures stepped outside.

"Holey hell, your truck is totalled!" I heard Jared's voice coming from one of the blurry figures.

Sam's voice came next, "What a mess. Is everyone ok here?"

"More or less," I responded.

"Um, I missed a beat," Simone was still standing in the rain, completely bewildered.

Damn, I completely forgot about Simone for a minute there. Poor girl, she was still in the dark about everything. There were two werewolves in front of her and everyone was acting like it was no big deal at all.

I groaned, "Damn, where am I supposed to start explaining this one..."

"We should get back to the house," Sam interjected, "It will be easier to talk there. Everyone is getting drenched out here and I think Jacob and Paul could use a change of clothes."

"Seth and Leah are already calling for a tow truck, so let's get those two out of here before people start showing up," Jared gestured toward the wolves.

"Could someone help me find my glasses first?" I asked meekly.

Simone was the first one to spot them – impressive in the dark – and she held them up to the light. Even without being able to see, I could tell by the awkward blurry shape that those glasses were toast. Both lenses were likely cracked and the frames were bent completely out of shape. Not surprising after they flew out the truck window and then got stepped on.

"I hope you have a spare..." Simone winced.

I groaned, "That is my spare."

0000

The confrontation at the house was an adventure. First, Simone and I had to squeeze into Sam's truck and ride back to the house. Then we had to help make phone calls about the accident and make a statement, which I let the pack come up with because there was no way in hell I could explain the whole vampire business. When all the major stuff was taken care of, Jacob and Paul made their way back to the house where Simone and I laid out some fresh clothes in the garage.

Sam had already done a great deal of explaining for me, but Simone was still very full of questions. She wanted to witness the shape shifting for herself before she fully believed what she was being told, but we insisted against peeping on the guys.

I was waiting by the garage door for the moment that Jacob walked in so I could just wrap my arms around him. After running around in the rain and saving my ass from vampires – yet again – he deserved it.

Jacob smiled, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I assured him, "It's just been a rough night, and I'm tired."

Truth be told, I was more than tired, I was exhausted. My limbs were practically dead weight and my mind was foggy with fatigue. It was taking everything I had to be able to stay awake, even while I was walking around the house.

Paul walked in the house after Jacob – he and Jacob were both wearing similar sweats and no shirts – and walked up to Simone and hugged her without even thinking. Simone was utterly shocked – a first for her – which was likely do to the fact that the situation about imprinting had not fully been explained yet. Her express was so strange I almost had to laugh. She looked like she wanted to slap Paul upside the head, but at the same time she was red faced and flustered – also a first for Simone.

Jacob gave me a nudge, "Come on, Embry said he'd drive us home. We should leave these two alone."

He was right. Something like imprinting was a rather personal matter, so it was best to let Paul handle it, but part of me wanted to be there to comfort my friend. I knew how much the werewolf situation was to take in at once, and to have imprinting thrown on top of that all in the same night was almost mind blowing. Someone had to give her some support, but I knew I would have to assume that any support would be coming primarily from Paul from that point onward.

Travelling blind was not very fun. Jacob literally took my hand and led me most places, and found my shoes when we were leaving Emily's house. Also, anyone with very poor eyesight will agree that walking around with no glasses or contacts just makes you feel more tired.

When we got home Jacob offered to help me find my pajamas, but I insisted that – even without my glasses – I was capable of finding my clothes on my own.

Sleep was bliss.

Too bad that my severe insomnia is caused by my night terrors.

0000

_**I was a child again, no more that seven years old, and I was back in the snow overed slopes in Germany.**_

_**There wasn't any sign of life aside from the tall, dark, forest that stood foreboding against the stark white snow and the pitch black sky. There were no animals, no ski lifts, no cabins, and none of the sounds of life were brought down from the mountain with the icy winter gusts coming off the peaks. No people, no animals, only me. **_

_**I was alone.**_

_**I stood knee deep in snow wearing only cotton pajamas. The snow burned my bare feet and the howling wind stung my poorly protected skin. **_

"_**H-Hello...?" I managed to say through chattering teeth. **_

_**The only response was my own pathetically weak voice echoing in the wind. **_

"_**Is anyone there?!" I screamed into the night, but my cries went unheard. **_

_**Movement in the tree caught my eye. I couldn't be sure, but it looked like a person, so – not knowing what else to do – I followed it. I was quite used to running through the snow, so I leapt through, but with each step my toes turned an ever deeper shade of blue. I ignored my frost bitten skin and just kept running toward the forest after the figure. **_

"_**Wait!" I cried, lungs burning from panting lung fulls of frozen air. "Please, wait for me!"**_

_**The figure was fast, it darted between thick pine trees with ease and left me falling farther and father behind until I was hopelessly lost among the endless sea of evergreens. **_

_**I collapsed from exhaustion in a tiny clearing, no longer caring how cold the snow felt. My limbs were stiff and felt like chunks of ice attached to my body. The tears rolling down my cheeks were already freezing against my skin.**_

_**A twig snapped. I jumped and spun around, squinting into the darkness to better see who was watching me. A familiar person stepped out of the shadows. **_

"_**M-Mom..." My teeth chattered. **_

_**My own mother stepped out of the trees, or should I say staggered. Her dark brown eyes were intently focussed on me, but they were wide with shock and fear.**_

_**I struggled to my feet, practically delirious with joy, "Mommy! Mommy, is it you!"**_

_**Her knees buckled beneath her, and she felt face first into the snow. I stood in shock as she lay there, completely unmoving, not even breathing. **_

_**I reached out and touched her back, whimpering in fear. My finger touched her clothes, which were soaking wet with something very warm and sticky. I stared at the dark coloured liquid smeared across my fingers in horror when I realized what I was looking at.**_

_**Blood.**_

_**I screamed. **_

_**The snow around me was drenched in it. It splattered across the ground like the floor of a slaughterhouse.**_

_**Someone was laughing somewhere in the trees, but the echo made it impossible to tell exactly where it was coming from. I could hear twigs snapping and branches moving all around me, coming from all directions at once. A figure darted around me, always just out of sight, and always laughing and taunting me. **_

"_**Leave me alone!" I screamed in agony. "Stop, please, I'm so scared!"**_

_**The redheaded woman, Victoria, stepped out of the shadows. Blood covered every inch of her skin and clothing, and glinted off her long pointed fangs. Clutched in her right hand was something very large and covered in blood matted fur, it looked like some kind of dead animal. **_

"_**You're my prey," Victoria leered at me, "do you think I would actually let you escape?"**_

_**With cackling even louder than before, she swung the large animal with ease by the scruff of it's neck. The giant mass of fur flew across the clearing and hit a tree before finally falling to the ground in a heap. It's face was towards me, so I could see large black eyes shining in the moonlight.**_

_**A giant russet furred wolf. **_

_**My mouth hung open in horror. This time I could not even muster a scream. **_

"_**It's not real!" a familiar voice called to me. **_

_**Where Victoria had been standing was now a taller figure, a man. My brother, Dominic. **_

"_**Angie," Dominic stepped forward, "you have to wake up."**_

"_**What...?" I mumbled through tears. **_

"_**This is a dream," he stated in an urgent voice. "Just wake up and you'll be fine. You don't ave to be afraid of your dreams."**_

_**I snivelled like the child I was. **_

_**Dominic gave me a crooked smile, "Hey, midget, trust me on this one. Who was the one that kept your bad dreams away whenever Mom and Dad had to go out, huh? I'm quite literally the expert now."**_

"_**W-What is going on?" I asked. **_

"_**Something big is coming, kid, so you gotta watch your back," explained Dominic. "I hate to say this, but stick close to the Jacob guy. He is the only one capable of saving your butt on a regular basis while I'm not around. He'll have to do for the time being." **_

_**My body moved on its own. I ignored the burning of the snow and wrapped my arms around Dominic's middle. **_

_**Dominic laughed, "I miss you, midget. It amazing how much you realize you miss someone when you're not allowed to see them anymore. I didn't realize it before but your quite an ... influential person. I realized that after you weren't around to cheer me up with that dopey grin of yours..."**_

"_**I want you to come back..." I sobbed, "I don't care ... I don't care about what you are."**_

"_**Being around humans is a little tricky for me still, so you'll have to be patient. Despite being a freak of nature, even my willpower has limits." Dominic hugged me tightly again, "Now, wake up, kiddo. I can't let you just freeze here, now can I?"**_

0000

Have you ever woken up after a dream and thought, _'What the shit was that...?'_

Tangling awkwardly in my comforter, I stared out the window and shivered. I was actually physically cold from the dream, nowhere near as frozen as I thought I'd been, but enough to make my skin erupt in gooseflesh. And – on top of everything else – I felt more drained than I had before I went to sleep.

My mind raced through the strange memory of my brother interrupting my nightmare to give me a pep talk. Not that I wasn't grateful for the change of pace, but how weird can you get? I've had dreams with my brother in them before, but it just seemed so much more like ... Dominic when he started talking like that all of a sudden. My dreams had never been that strait forward before, and definitely never than vivid. My subconscious was probably really probably fed up with me and my guilt trip.

I sighed and rolled off my bed. It would be hard getting to sleep again, and I didn't feel like another sleepless night with one of my books, so I tip-toed down the hallway – why I bothered is beyond me because it would take firecrackers in his shorts to wake Jacob – and quietly opened Jacob's bedroom door.

I couldn't believe what I was doing – the thought of it made me blush – but I went in anyway.

Jacob was lying flat on its back with one hand resting on his forehead and his mouth open and snoring. He seemed a little to big for the bed – too long – but I don't think he minded one bit since he was out like a light every night.

Closing the door behind me, I snuggling into the narrow space between Jacob and the wall. It didn't matter that he kicked off the blankets in his sleep because I would have sweated to death anyway with Jacob next to me. Despite having very little room, I was actually quite comfy. Sure, I could have lived without the snoring, but the sound was as comforting as his heartbeat so I could deal with it.

I fell asleep again quickly, and this time I didn't dream at all.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

**Ya, so I took forever to update ... again. Sorry guys, I think I'm actually busier this summer than during school AND I just had to finish 'Breaking Dawn' or I would simply have died. (I won't give away anything, but holy crap man!!)**

**Anyway, during my short vacation from writing I have been toying with possible endings, and I have 2 that I like so much I can't decide. One is more angsty than the other (I won't give details) and the other is considerably more ... cheerful. Instead of actually choosing which I want (and to avoid being stoned by everyone that reads this) I might include the angst ending as an extra treat for you people than want to know how I would actually have ended this (all endings can't be happy people!). **

**Starchip13**


End file.
